Hiraikotsu and Kazaana
by landofthekwt
Summary: Drabbles about Miroku,Sango,Mushin and Kohaku. Contest entries from Live Journal. Rumiko Takahashi and various corporations own Inuyasha et al. The author does not profit from this fanfiction in any manner
1. Suicide Pact

Title: Suicide Pact

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Pseudo-Romantic Deaths

Prompt: Miroku

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Miroku/Sango

Warning: A divergence from Chapter 545, p 15 Inukaiden Prompt Miroku

Summary: Miroku grants Sango's wish that they die together

Despair, despair. Despite their love there was nothing but despair left. Somehow Sango had managed to fight her way to Miroku through the shouki and jyaki. Naraku had let her through his barrier because he was counting on her despair to strengthen the power of the jewel. She could hear the buzz of Miroku's wind tunnel. As her vision cleared and looked into the violet eyes of her beloved. Here at the end of all things she had found herself in the arms of her lover.

When he had learned that the wind tunnel was out of control, he had gone off by himself to all of his efforts to distance himself from Sango, she had sought him out. Neither Sesshoumaru or Naraku deterred her in this mission. She was even willing to sacrifice Rin to save Miroku. There would be no more fighting for Sango. All she could do was beg him to take her with him when he died She could not live without him.

All Mirkou could in her eyes was despair. Despair that she would never be his wife and bear his children. Despair she would never know love again once he was gone. Despair that all she could see was darkness. He could not bear to leave her in despair. As he gazed into those beautiful brown eyes he knew that he had found the woman he loved. The woman he had lived for. The woman he would die with. She had left her fate in his hands.

It was now up to Miroku. He would never leave his beloved alone again. If they were to die, they would die together. As Miroku leaned into Sango and kissed her deeply, he removed the beads from his hand and opened the wind tunnel.


	2. Under the Surface

Title: Under the Surface

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Angst

Word Count:486

Prompt 9: Discontent Inukaiden

Pairing: Miroku/Sango

Rating: G

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 447-448

Summary: Miroku must hide his pain.

He had risked everything for her. It had been his only chance. If Inuyasha has just let him keep his kazaana open just a little longer he could have sucked up Naraku's heart. Kohaku would be safe. His shard would not have to be used to purify Naraku. All for Sango's happiness.

It was not his fate for things to work out. Inuyasha had closed the kazaana too early and Naraku had escaped. Both Inuyasha and Kikyou knew. They knew that he would have died if the hole in his hand had been left open a minute .longer.

But it did not matter. Not to him. Only Sango's happiness mattered to him. He had failed. Kikyou still needed to use Kohaku's shard to purify Naraku. So long as her brother's life was in danger she would not be happy.

Now he was a cripple. Kikyou had told him that it was just a matter of time before the shouki reached his heart. Every time he opened the kazaana he edged a step closer to death. Death did not bother him. He had been ready for it since the kazaana first appeared in his hand. What he feared was losing Sango, of being unable to fight with her, protect her and save Kohaku.

No one else must know. Kikyou had promised not to tell anyone. He would put on the brave face once more. The one that said he was carefree and irresponsible. The one that did not show Sango how much he loved her and would miss her when he died.

He almost laughed when he thought of that person that he pretended to be. The one that asked everything in skirts to bear his child. The one that rubbed the butt of his beloved so that she would hit him with Hiraikotsu.

There had been moments when the masked had slipped with Sango and she could actually feel what he felt about her, but then just as quickly something would happen to ruin the moment. The words said in Mount Haukerei had become so hazy that they had wondered if they had actually said those words. His promise to live with her had soured when he could not promise to stop flirting with other women.

Something always kept from being honest about his feelings with Sango. And now it was too late. It was just a matter of time before he died. She could never know. It would only hurt her if she did know The pain would have to be hidden. . The truth known only to himself and Kikyou.

And so he would continue to pretend that his kazaana was healed, that everything was fine and behave as if he did not have a care in the world. He had been hiding his pain and his feelings behind his mask all of his life. For Sango's sake he would persevere a little longer.


	3. The Price of Love

Title: The Price of Love

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Death Pledges

Pairing: Miroku/Sango

Universe:Canon

Word Count:249

Rating: G

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 487-488

Summary: Sango and Miroku vow to live for each other

The lovers faced their demons. One was asked to promise never to sacrifice them to save her lover or die. The other was asked to drink poison so that he could use his weapon without pain to protect his love.

The choices seemed clear. The woman should make the promise to the demons and save her life. The man should refuse the poison and not use his weapon for the sake of his beloved.

The woman could not make such a promise. Without her man there was no life. If the choice was her life or his, she would choose him every time. She could not live without him..

The man made his choice. He would drink the poison. It would allow him to fight at the side of his beloved even though in the end it would kill him .

The demons heard his choice. They could not understand this love between their mistress and this man. It was alien to them. They did understand that this man for whom their mistress was willing to die was willing to fight and die for her.

The pledges were made. Hiraikotsu would fight for Sango. Sango would fight for Miroku. Miroku would fight for Sango..

They all understood that death was the most likely outcome of their pledges. The cost of what they were doing was high Yet they were willing to take the risk and pay the cost because the love between the slayer and the monk was priceless.


	4. Pretense

Title: Pretense

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Lies and Damn Lies

Rating: G

Word Count: 742

Pairing: Miroku/Sango

Prompt: Ice Storm (inukaiden week 10)

Universe: Anime

Warning: Spoiler for Inuyasha Anime Episode 101(Snows from Seven Years Past)

Summary: Inuyasha considers what is going on between Miroku and Sango and why neither will admit the truth.

Inuyasha was confused. He had asked a simple question of Miroku. Didn't he follow the Yuka-onna because he knew her. He had expected Miroku to tell them a tale of who the woman was who had become a Yuki-onna, why he followed her and why he believed that he had fathered her children.

Instead, Miroku was silent. It had been Sango who had intervened to defend Miroku.

In her words Miroku would never father children from such a woman so they could not have been his. According to her Miroku had merely gone to save a poor woman's soul and ended up saving the children who souls she had been caring. None of this made any sense to Inuyasha.

Sango was lying. Lying to prevent the truth from being spoken. But why? She had never minced words when it came to discussing Miroku's infidelity and womanizing. What was so different about now? Why was she protecting him when the truth was so obvious?

She had gone after him to protect him from the Yuki-onna. It was an act that she had only recently done with the Coyote Woman. At that time she had gone to protect him from the demon who had taken the form of the princess. She had assumed that Miroku would unable to resist the charms of the demon in female guise. She had been wrong and had been forced to admit that Miroku had gone in with plan to rescue the princess from the demon.

She had gone because the woman had told her that Miroku had fathered her children. Was it out of anger with Miroku? Was it out of a desire to save Miroku from the demon? Was it because of the love that Kagome claimed that Sango had for Miroku? Was she afraid to admit that Miroku had loved another woman enough before her? Was she afraid to admit that Miroku might have had children with another woman before her? Were these the words that could never be expressed.

Miroku was lying. It was obvious that he had followed her because he knew her. It was even more obvious that he believed her when she had told him that she had bore his children. They must have had a very close relation for him to have the strong feelings for her that he obviously did.

And yet he stood there claiming that the woman whose memorial he had set up was some nameless who had died in the wars and whose grief and pain had turned her into the Yuki-onna who lured men to their deaths in the snow with her beauty and cared for the children who died in the wars and not a woman with whom he shared an intimate past

Did he actually believe that he did not know the woman he had? Was he afraid instead that the woman he had loved had not died and was still alive somewhere? Why was he pretending?

Sango knew. He was not hiding the truth from her. Was it a truth that they all knew, but that could not be spoken without creating anger and bitterness between them?

Inuyasha gauged the feelings around him. Anger was pouring off Sango. Miroku was hiding the truth. Kagome's ire was rising She was always worried about being considerate of others feelings. Even though she knew Sango and Miroku were lying, she wanted the truth to be hidden so they could all pretend that nothing had happened.

If he continued to ask Sango and Miroku about the woman only bad things would happen Sango could become angry that he had persisted in asking these questions and hit him with Hiraikotsu.

Miroku could act offended and hit him with his staff. Kagome could get upset with him for being inconsiderate and sit him. None of these prospects were inviting.

"Keh" Humans were just so damn confusing. They hid the truth and pretended that it did not exist. In the end, Miroku's relation to the woman did not matter. Even though it had almost cost all of their lives so that her soul was released by the Yuki-onna, if none of the parties were willing to admit what was actually going on, it was none of his business. Time for an exit line.

"Keh. We have wasted enough time here chasing ghosts. Let's get back to the real task of finding Naraku. In the direction of ox-tiger, right?"


	5. Atonement

Title: Atonement

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Angst

Rating: PG-13

Universe Canon

Word Count:278

Prompt: Sango A drabble for paynesgrey

Warning: Attempt murder/suicide Spoiler for Chapters 181-182

Summary: Sango prepares to kill Kohaku and herself

She had been wrong. Somehow she had believed that if she just got Kohaku back from Naraku she could save him. The awful truth lay beneath her.

His eyes blank to the world accused her.

"You knew that I was not ready, but you convinced Father to let me go."

"You knew that I was too young, but you saw yourself at my age instead of who I was."

"You should have seen the demon. He was there for all to see, barely hiding his form."

"You failed father and the rest. You were the best. You should have watched out for them"

"It is your fault that I killed them. If I had not been there this never would have happened."

"It is your fault that I died. I was your little brother. You should have watched out for me."

"You left my body for Naraku to play with. It is your fault that I became Naraku's puppet not alive or dead."

The accusations they were all true. They must atone for Father's death. She would help him atone since he could no longer do so. There was only one way to atone. They should have died with Father and the rest. Until they did neither of them would have any peace. Nor could father and the rest have peace until they atoned for their sins.

"Kohaku. I will release you from Naraku's hold by killing you. I will follow you immediately. I will not let you die alone."

She raised her sword and prepared to die with Kohaku for her sins. It was the only way to atone.


	6. Left for Dead

Title: Left for Dead

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Word Count: 294

Prompt: Buried Alive Inukaiden Week

Genre: dirty business

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 87

Summary: Sango digs her way of her grave.

She awoke in total darkness. Panic clung to her. She gasped for breath as dirt poured into her mouth. It was choking her. Each breath caused more and more of soft clay to enter her throat.

She had to get out. The fear drove her The adrenalin gave her the strength that her body no longer had. It hid the pain from her, the scars, and the memories.

All she knew at this moment was that she must survive. Why did not matter. A few minutes more and she would be suffocated under the mound of freshly dug earth.

Lucky for her that the warriors of the Hitomi clan had slacked off. Following their lords orders they had buried the taijiya under just enough earth to cover her.

Her frantic efforts bore fruit at last. One hand broke the surface of the grave followed by its partner. At last she was free. Coughing, she rid herself of the last mouthfuls of dirt. Then the pain returned.. The pain might blind her mind, but it could not block her will to survive.

Her training had made her strong. Her spirit would not be extinguished. She was fighting now for her life on instinct alone. And so she crawled on so that she could live to fight another day.

She never retained a conscious memory of her escape from the grave. The next morning she found herself gazing up from at Lord Kagewaki. stripped of her armor and covered in bandages..

It was only then did the memories of the treacherous deaths of the taijiya flood back to her. At that moment she wished that she died with the rest of her friends and family. Instead, she would have to live with her guilt that she had survived and they had not.


	7. Showtime

Title: Showtime

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Spider killing rush

Rating PG-13

Word Count 249

Prompt: Peril Issekiwa Week 69

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 86

Summary: Sango prepares to squash some bugs

The temerity of Lord Hitomi to insult us. Wondering aloud whether we would able to squash a spider. Any man among us would have been equal to the task. There is no need to bring our finest warriors Our honor is now at stake. We will demonstrate how the taijiya fight and regain our honor which the Lord has besmirched.

How dare he imply that I am too young. I bristle at his words. He holds my youth and sex against me. I am the best. Hiraikotsu will strike down the beast with one blow. I will make the Lord eat his words and acknowledge me as the best.

The nerve of the man implying that Kohaku is not equal to the task of being a demon slayer. He is not younger than I was when I had my first mission. I vouched for Kohaku to Father myself.

Doubts linger for a moment. Why were we all called here. Even the Lords warriors should be able to kill a spider. Were Father's doubts about Kohaku justified?.

I shake my head. My doubt is silly. My worries unworthy of me. I am the best. Father has trained me well. No demon alive can defeat me.

My heart is pounding as I prepare for battle The instincts kick in . My feelings as I await battle are almost erotic. I can imagine no other feeling which might give me more pleasure.

I am ready. Bring on the beast. It is Showtime.


	8. A Mission from the Kami

Title: A Mission from the Kami

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: : "Blues Brothers"

Prompt: Kohaku Inuyasha Fanfic Week 175

Word Count:372

Universe: Canon

Warning Spoiler for Chapter 375-377

Summary: Kohaku leaves with Kikyou on a mission from God.

A/N While I was writing this drabble I had a vision of Kikyou and Kohaku dressed as the Blues Brothers performing "Soul Man" complete with briefcases.

He had not hesitated once he heard the shard telling him how to destroy Naraku The shard and the soul collectors showed him the way to Kikyou.

The voice was Midoriko's. It was her will within the shard that was compelling him to find the dead miko. They were all alike.

Midoriko who was dead, trapped forever inside the Jewel battling the youkai whose souls she had taken within her own to create the Jewel.

Kikyou who was dead, trapped in a body of clay, bone and graveyard soil, kept alive only by using the souls of unfortunate young women.

And himself. dead to world except for the shard of the Jewel with which Naraku had revived him.

All of them bound by the Jewel. All them subject to will of Midoriko.

It was this will that impelled him onward. He had heard the argument of Inuyasha and Kikyou. He knew that Kikyou intended to use his shard to purify shard. It would be the death of him. It did not matter. The only thing that mattered was that Naraku would be purified.

An-Ue could never understand. He could never be her little brother again. The blood of his father and so many more would always be on his hands. The sacrifice of his life to kill Naraku was the only way to atone.

Inuyasha would never understand. Kikyou would never be the woman he had loved again. She had gone too far done the path when she refused to return to Kagome and began collecting the souls of the dead. She could only rest when she had completed her mission of purifying Naraku. She was willing to do anything to accomplish this end including using the soul of Midoriko to heal her wounds and using Kohaku to kill Naraku.

None of this mattered to Kohaku. All that mattered was the mission. They were all committed to killing Naraku. Midoriko would provide the will to carry out the mission. Kikyou would provide the means of completing the mission. Kohaku would provide the willing sacrifice ready to give his life for the cause.

There was no doubt in his mind that they would succeed. They were on a mission from the kami. .


	9. The Times they are Achangin

Title: The times they are a-changin

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Change

Genre: Proposals

Word Count: 345

Universe: Canon

Warning: None

Summary: When it changed

The proposal changed everything. Even Inuyasha could no longer deny their relationship. He might be surprised that Miroku was more than just a lecher, but he was shocked at the many times that Miroku did not take advantage of Sango Despite Miroku's refusal to agree to stop cheating on Sango with other women, if truth be told there was only Sango. All of the other women had been in the past. He rubbed no other woman's butt. No longer did he ask every woman he met to bear his children.

From that day forward in the eyes of the Inutachi they were officially an engaged couple. That did not stop Inuyasha or Shippou from making snide remarks about his previous affairs. It did not make Sango any less angry when confronted with women with whom Miroku had made promises. It did not even stop Miroku from coopting Shippou in his plan to get away from Sango for a day in the village. Sango might still wonder if Miroku was sneaking off to be with the female bone demon alone.

What it meant was that they could be open about their feelings for each other. They did not have to hide them or be embarrassed by them anymore. The tension between dropped considerably as did the number of times that Miroku was whacked on the head. Miroku showed that he was willing to specifically save Sango and publically proclaim her as his woman. Sango took the opportunity before the last battle to kiss Miroku because she knew that neither of them might survive and she wanted at least one kiss from him before dying.

They satisfied even Sango's demons by proclaiming they would die for each other. At the end they faced death and despair, but they came through because they had each other because they knew what wanted. They survived the battle and went on to future that neither could have dreamed of prior to the Quest.

And it all began with the words. " Would you live with me and bear my child."


	10. Battle Tactics

Title: Battle Tactics

Author: landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Genre: Butt Rubbing

Word Count: 655

Prompt: Touch / Miroku and Sango Fiction

Universe: Canon

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 105

Summary: Miroku prepares for battle

As he slowly regained consciousness, he could hear the voices of those around him: Lady Kagome, the young girl from the future; Sango, the slayer from the taijiya village; Shippou, the young fox demon. They were all hovering around him anxiously. Mentally, he evaluated his own body. Mushin had finished his stitching; the tear would not spread if he allowed it to heal. He had just been through a fight which he had thought would end in his death. Since he obviously had survived, it was time for a little fun.

Time to put the principals that Mushin had him when preparing for battle into action!

1. SURVEY THE SITUATION: The girls were leaning over him anxiously; they were obviously under the impression that he was still near death. Both were heedless of their own well being as they leaned over his "helpless" body. Prime targets…

2. CHOOSE YOUR TARGET CAREFULLY: They were both young healthy girls; both of them virgins. They were both sympathetic to him because of the injury to his wind tunnel. Kagome would normally be his target of choice – she was young, nubile, and hopelessly naive about men, the first blossom of spring just begging to be picked. The problem was Inuyasha. Although he denied he was in love with her and called her a shard detector, Miroku knew otherwise. He had seen Inuyasha risk his life for her, and send her home just to ensure her safety. Inuyasha had made it abundantly clear that any further assault on her person would not be tolerated. Thus, he turned his attention to Sango. When she had noticed him rubbing her legs as he talked to her, she had not resisted him, instead merely acknowledged his advances. She seemed interested in his well being. Somewhere underneath that rough exterior beat the heart of a woman longing to be tamed by the right man. He was always prepared for a little rough and tumble – why not with her? After all, she had no protector who would tear his arm off.

3. CREATE A DIVERSION: Miroku sat up suddenly and stared at his right hand. Both of them gasped and hovered over him. He gasped something about his hand killing him. Somehow he knew that they were on edge over his near death experience; they would do almost anything to save him. They gaped at him in fear. Could his wind tunnel be about to kill him? The diversion had worked. They were both so hypnotized by his hand and his words of concern that they failed to notice what his other hand was doing.

SWIFTLY AND WITHOUT MERCY: As Sango leaned over to hear what might be Miroku's final words, she was startled to discover that his left hand was behind her, rubbing her butt. How had he done that? Usually no man was able to get past her guard. Although the touch was not unpleasant, it was uninvited and – at the moment – unwanted. She was momentarily taken aback, but she was a warrior. A warrior never allowed an attack to go unpunished. The monk was friskier than he appeared.

She clobbered him over the head. He would live, but he would remember the consequences of his assault.

FOR THE INEVITABLE COUNTERATTACK: Did not see that one coming! As he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard the snide comments of all those around him; even Kagome and Inuyasha commented on his romantic interlude with the slayer. They might call him a lecher and slander his character, but he knew that somewhere out there was a woman willing to bear his child. In his brief contact with Sango's butt, he had made a connection with her. She was a woman whom he would like to get to know more intimately. He knew one thing: rubbing her butt was definitely worth the pain she had caused. He looked forward to his next battle with her.


	11. The Last Laugh

Title: The Last Laugh

Author: landofthekwt

Prompt 3:: Laughter Miroku& Sango Fiction

Universe: Canon

Word Count:240

Genre: Tripe

Warning: None

Summary: Sango finds happiness

She gazed at the twins. It was hard to believe that she was actually a mother. She had trained so hard to be a taijiya. Father was always so proud of her.

She had broken the mold and had become the first female in her village to train as a taijiya. They both knew that she was the best. No one else could compare with her.

It was no wonder that Father had entrusted her with Kirara and Hiraikotsu Only the best companions and weapons for her. It seemed like nothing could stand in her way.

But Father had another message for her. "Live Strong". She had never understood what he meant. She assumed at the time he wanted her to be happy carrying on her family and villages taijiya traditions.

But that was before Miroku. Before the twins. She now had a better grasp of what Father was saying. Happiness was not in being the best in your profession or carrying on your family's traditions. Happiness was being with the people you actually meant for her be strong to become happy.

Wherever Father was, he had the last laugh. She had been looking for happiness in the wrong places.. Instead, happiness came to her in a completely unexpected manner. When she met Miroku he seemed the least likely person to make her happy. Yet now she could not imagine living without him or the twins.

Who knew?


	12. Dancing in the Dark

Title: Dancing in the Dark

Author: landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt: Join the Band Wagon by Ayamegusa (Inuyasha Captions Week 21)

Universe : AU (based on the "The Band Wagon")

Pairing: Miroku/Sango

Word Count:560

Warning: None

Summary: Miroku and Sango fall in love while dancing on green in Central Park at midnite

A/N This story follows the script of "The Band Wagon" for the "Dancing in Dark" song The following is a video of that dance between Fred Astaire and Cyd Charisse. .com/video-detail/dancing-in-the-dark-cyd-charisse-fred-astaire/694937038/?icid=VIDURVE

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Inuyasha, The Band Wagon or Dancing in the belong to their respective owners and authorized users.

Tonight had started as a truce. For just this one evening each of them would lay aside the bitter feelings that each of them had felt since they were hired to the Broadway show. The suggestion for her to apologize to him had come from her fiancé. They all knew that if he walked away the show was finished.

She had called him a has-been. His style of dancing had long since became passe. The only reason he had been hired was his name alone would sell tickets. He called her a never was. How could a classical trained ballerina hope to work under the footlights on the Great White Way.

But the producer had brought her on board and made her fiancé the choreographer for the show Somehow they would have to get along and become comfortable with a dancing style which wasunfamiliar to each of them. Each was convinced that they could adapt but they had doubts about the other.

The hansom cab ride through Central Park was a stroke of genius. When her fiance had made the arrangements he was only thinking of a way to make them both comfortable so that she could apologize to him. He had forgotten his fiance was an extremely attractive woman and that the star of show was a Hollywood legend. It never occurred to him that they might end up togetherat the end of the evening.

If it had just been the cab ride they might have ended the evening still strangers. At the end of the ride, the two of them had continued strolling and chatting about the show while they walked through Central Park. Somewhere in the conversation the topic turned to the one thing that they had in common: dancing. It had started so innocently. She had been eager to show him that she could indeed learn the intricate steps for the show. He on the other hand was eager to show her that he was not washed up. Even at his age he could dance with the best of Broadway.

They had found that spark. That feeling for each other that attracted them. He might be old and she might young. He might represent Hollywood glitz and glamour while her background was classical ballet. The prejudices which of them held toward each other faded away as they danced. Instead, it brought an appreciation from both of them as to how good each of them were and how good they were together.

They danced on the green through the night. The Park was empty, but for them its lights were its magic. They were like fairies dancing on the green under the moon and stars. Neither of them seemed to tire. Neither of them seemed to notice how late it was. They were simply enthralled with each other. If you had asked either of them, they would have admitted that they wished that time could have lasted forever. It was magic. It was kismet. By the end of the night it was love.

They parted reluctantly in the morning. Changes would have to be made. She knew that she would never go back to her fiance after tonight. He knew that his future would always include her. They had learned something each other through the night and they were prepared to dance through life together.


	13. Spring Fever

Title: Spring Fever

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Introspection

Word Count:488

Prompt: Spring (Miroku/Sango Fics Week 4)

Universe: Canon

Warning: None

Summary: Kaede contemplates Sango and Miroku's future shortly after Naraku's death.

To her eyes they represented spring. They were young. They were alive. They were in love. They were all the things that she longed to be.

Now freed from the burden of Naraku, the young lovers romance was a whirlwind. Kaede had known that the feelings between them were there, but suddenly they became open and the first flowers of spring or the blossoms of the sakura at this time of year.

They were always touching each other Holding each other. Always attentive to the others needs. Inseparable. Kaede would have thought two different people if she did not know better.

Sango was allowed to be a woman. No longer did she have to dress as the warrior. No longer did she have to keep Miroku. at a distance. No longer was his hand unwelcome. They now roamed freely over her body without consequence.

Miroku was allowed to be a man. No longer did he have to pretend to be a man of the cloth bound by vows of chastity. No longer was he the lecher that he had been pursuing all women, rubbing their butts and asking them to bear his child. All of his attentions were directed toward Sango. He wanted only her. He rubbed only her butt. And the way they were going at it soon she would bear his child.

Another sign of spring was the new construction. All of the eager young men struggled to finish their huts so that they could offer their prospective brides a new place to live. Miroku was no different.

He was already building their home. It was here that they would raise their children. They had decided to build the hut here, not at the dead village or Mushin's. This was their new beginning. Their new hope.

Kaede knew that she needed to make preparations. They must be properly married as soon as possible. The hut must be finished so that it would be there to receive the new couple and the new life which would inevitability follow.

As much it pleased her to see the signs of spring in her own hut, she knew that they needed privacy for their times of intimacy. As much as she might enjoy a new child, she knew that they must move on to their own home and establish their own family.

As much as the signs of spring gladdened her heart and made her feel alive again, it also saddened her. She understood how Kikyou had felt about all young men she could never love all children that she had played with wishing they were hers.

Spring had finally come for Sango and Miroku. She must be glad for them and revel in their happiness. That was the role of the miko. To be pray to the kami for the happiness of others, to make others happy and to be happy in the well being of others


	14. Fat Bottomed Girls

Title: Fat Bottomed Girls

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Miroku (a giftfic for luxken27)

Genre: humor(?)

Word Count:1003

Universe: Canon

Warning: sexual innuendo

Summary: Mushin tells Miroku how his father and mother met.

Miroku sat with Mushin at his favorite geisha house. They always came here on Mushin's birthday. Miroku could never understand the attraction. The girls were fat and could neither sing or dance. The sake was watered and the food was terrible.

Yet Mushin insisted on coming here year after year. Miroku had to know what the attraction was. while Mushin was still lucid. And so he asked the fatal question.

" Why do you insist on coming back to this place year after year?"

"Miroku, are you not pleased with the entertainment and the food and the drink?"

"Not really. Nothing is good about this place. Not the entertainment, not the food, not the drink and certainly not the girls. Where do they find girls that like?'

" Aw, Miroku. You just do not appreciate the finer things in life. At my age, I appreciate the sight of any woman, fat, thin, young old. As for the food, it is edible and the sake will get me drunk eventually."

" But why this particular geisha house."

"At last you have asked the right question."

" I am still waiting for an answer."

" I come here to remember and forget.:"

" Remember what? Forget what.?"

" I remember that I used to come here with your father. When I am here I remember him. I come here to remember him I drink to forget him and what happened to him, so that I will not have to live with his memory. I come here to remember your mother. She met your father here you know"

" Tell me about her. I must know how he met her."

"It has been twenty years you know"

" Just tell now before you drown yourself in this cheap sake and I have to have you carted home."

" Your father and I were drowning our sorrows after your grandfather had passed on. He was quite the drinker and womanizer in those days. Not the man you saw at the end. We were always

looking for ways to entertain ourselves with sake, women and song"

Miroku sat back. Father had never talked about mother. All he knew was she had died in child birth. He did not know if Father had loved her or simply asked her to have his child. The idea that Father had met her in a geisha house intrigued him. He bade Mushin to continue with the story.

" We had just driven out a demon from the geisha house. It had been coming at night and possessing the girls. Its behavior toward the customers nearly drove him out of business. The owner was so grateful that he offered your father a choice of three girls The first was a girl no more than eleven. The second was a well rounded beauty similar to the worthies you see before you.. The third was your mother. A muscular woman. A good bottom, but a little on the thin side

for my taste."

" What was my mother like?"

"Like I said she was skin and bones, strong as an ox with a sharp wit and a nasty temper and those were her good qualities."

Miroku stifled a laugh. He knew someone who fit that description so well..

" So what happened next."

" Your father decided to have a contest between the three girls to determine his choice. The first contest was a cooking contest.""

"Each girl was to make a pot of porridge. Your father would determine who made the best porridge. Your mother's porridge was too cold and looked like grey slop. The big girls porridge was too hot and burned his mouth. The little girl's porridge was just right and he ate it all up."

" The second test was to determine each girls attitude toward children. He approached the little girl first. When he asked her to bear his child she was so excited that she broke the chair. When he asked the second girl she tried to grab your father to hug, but she found that she was stuck in the chair. At last, your father came and asked your mother to bear his child. She gave him a smirk and retorted 'And why would I do that?'."

" The last test was to be in bedroom. He rubbed the butt of the eleven year old, but it was too little. He rubbed the butt of the larger girl, but it was too big. Finally, he came to your mother's room. She fought like a wildcat, but finally he was able to rub her butt. It was just right. Just when he thought that he would reach Nirvana, she whacked him over the head with a vase."

" When he came to she was gone, but your Father knew who he wanted. He had the owner assemble the girls. He dismissed the little girl and the large girl with a kiss. He was left alone in the room with your mother and the owner.

" He told the owner that ' This is the woman I want to bear my children, this is the woman I want to be wife, this is woman I want to be with to the end of my days.' The owner bowed and the woman was so overcome that she went with him willingly."

" I don't understand, Mushin. My mother could not cook. She did not want to have children and repelled his advances with violence. Why did my father choose her."

" Your father explained it this way. He did not need someone to cook for him. He could cook himself. He did not someone to bear his child. He had found that many women were willing to bear his child. It did not bother him that your mother was sarcastic and violent. What he wanted was a woman who would be there for him in the end."

"Hence the butt rubbing contest."

" Precisely."


	15. Those Were the Days

Title: Those Were the Days

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Reminisce (Inusongfics Week 17)

Song: Those Were the Days by Mary Hopkins

Word Count: 1012 including lyrics in bold

Universe: Canon

Warning: Drinking, character deaths

Summary: Mushin recalls the happy times and the painful times with Miroku's father and drinks to forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Inuyasha or Those Were the Days. They belong to their owners and rightful users.

Mushin sat alone in his bedroom in the temple. Miroku had made sure that he had come home from the geisha house. Miroku had assumed that his old master was drunk, but Mushin knew that so long as he could feel pain that sake was necessary to drown his sorrows. And so he took another shot of sake from the jug beside his bed. He would keep drinking until he could not feel anything.

**Once upon a time there was a tavern**

**Where we used to raise a glass or two**

**Remember how we laughed away the hours**

**And dreamed of all the great things we would do**

Miroku's questions had stirred up the old painful memories. Memories of Miroku's father. In the early days they had been such good memories. He had grown up at the side of Miroku's father. Drank with him. Wenched with him. So many good times in that very geisha house. They thought that they were immortal. Young novice monks out for a good time until they took their vows. Until then they could taste the good life without a thought for the future.

**Those were the days my friend**

**We thought they'd never end**

**We'd sing and dance forever and a day**

**We'd live the life we choose**

**We'd fight and never lose**

**For we were young and sure to have our way.**

**La la la la...**

**Those were the days, oh yes those were the days**

But life had caught up to them. They had watched as Naraku's curse destroyed Miroku's grandfather. Sucked into his own hand by his wind tunnel. The bright spot in his friend's life had taken away when his woman died giving birth to Miroku. He had seen all of the life sucked out of his friend. He lingered for a while.

**Then the busy years went rushing by us**

**We lost our starry notions on the way**

**If by chance I'd see you in the tavern**

**We'd smile at one another and we'd say**

In the end He simply gave up and left Miroku to Mushin to raise. They both knew when the time had come. Mushin had taken the young Miroku to the geisha house. Miroku's father had opened his hand and sucked himself into his hand. When Miroku realized what was happening he had tried to follow his father. Mushin was barely able to stop Miroku from joining his father in the abyss.

**Those were the days my friend**

**We thought they'd never end**

**We'd sing and dance forever and a day**

**We'd live the life we choose**

**We'd fight and never lose**

**For we were young and sure to have our way.**

**La la la la...**

**Those were the days, oh yes those were the days**

He had seen the tragedy replayed twice already. Two men so vibrant and full of a zest for life. Cut down by a curse. Sucked into their own hands. Now the curse was upon Miroku. Mushin had raised the boy in his father's image. He had the same tastes as his father had. Some might say that they were a curse. Mushin would say that Miroku enjoyed life to the fullest. There would be plenty of time for monking. Until the day he took his vows he should sow his wild oats.

**Just tonight I stood before the tavern**

**Nothing seemed the way it used to be**

**In the glass I saw a strange reflection**

**Was that lonely woman really me**

Mushin knew how others saw him. Their opinions did not matter. They had not lived his life. They had not tasted the joy that he had in the days with Miroku's father. They had not tasted the pain of watching those that he held dear torn from him in the prime of life, cursed by a person that they had never met. The boy was now a man. Ready to set out on life's adventure.

**Those were the days my friend**

**We thought they'd never end**

**We'd sing and dance forever and a day**

**We'd live the life we choose**

**We'd fight and never lose**

**For we were young and sure to have our way.**

**La la la la...**

**Those were the days, oh yes those were the days**

Although Miroku might remind him of his father and grandfather by character, Mushin vowed that Miroku should not share their fate. He had stood by while they were sucked into the could not happen again. He had deliberately sought out Inuyasha to tell him that he must kill Naraku or Miroku would die. Otherwise, it was simply a matter of time. He could sew up the wind tunnel. Eventually, Miroku would be gone and Mushin would be left alone drinking in the dark.

**Through the door there came familiar laughter**

**I saw your face and heard you call my name**

**Oh my friend we're older but no wiser**

**For in our hearts the dreams are still the same**

All of the happy memories of his younger days seemed to dwindle. They were replaced by the painful memories of death and despair. He must go on in the face of tragedy and hope that Naraku would be killed before Miroku died. He would leave the lechery and chicanery to Miroku. The boy had learned so well that Mushin thought sometimes he was seeing his father again. Mushin knew how to handle the pain. He must drink until all the pain was gone. He must drink until all of the painful memories were gone. In the morning he would sober again. The cycle would repeat itself. The pain would return, the memories would return and he would drink until all of the pain and hurt went away.

**Those were the days my friend**

**We thought they'd never end**

**We'd sing and dance forever and a day**

**We'd live the life we choose**

**We'd fight and never lose**

**For we were young and sure to have our way.**

**La la la la...**

**Those were the days, oh yes those were the days**


	16. What Friends are For

Title: What Friends Are For

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Prompt 5: Friendship (Miroku/Sango Fiction)

Word Count:250

Genre: Weepy Women

Universe: Canon

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 111

Summary: Sango finds she has friends.

Today had been one of the worst days of her life. She had betrayed her allies to save Kohaku Despite her efforts Kohaku remained with Naraku and her friends had almost been killed due to her actions.

But today she had learned the meaning of friendship. It meant, Inuyasha yelling at her that he wanted her with them because she could fight. It was a little fox demon asking her if she did not like them anymore. It was Miroku telling her that only if they fought together could they hope to defeat him.

Most of all it was Kagome, holding her as she cried. She did not like to show her weakness to others. The others could never know how afraid she was. At this moment in time she just needed a shoulder to cry. Someone to tell her that everything was going to be all right.

The others did not realize that they had done anything extraordinary. They just reached out to Sango because she was someone they wanted to be with. Their hearts poured out to her in their own way. Inuyasha with his brash statement of support. Miroku with his logical argument, Shippou with his fear, Kagome with her warm kindness and understanding.

They might be an odd group: a hanyou, two demons, a monk, a demonslayer and a girl from the future. Somehow they were meant to be together. After all they were friends and this was what friendship was all about.


	17. Reaching for the Stars

Title: Reaching for the Stars

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Meditation

Word Count 466

Prompt: Stars (Miroku/Sango Fiction Week 6)

Warning: None

Summary: Miroku meditates

Miroku had always loved gazing at the stars. When he was younger he and Mushin had sat on the hillside overlooking his temple on nights just like this one. Mushin had told him of the heavens where the devas dwelt.

The stories had fired his imagination for the study of the Buddha. In his mind's eye he could imagine all sorts of beings which inhabited the heavens above Mount Sumeru. He was sure that someday he would achieve that level of being.

Life had intruded on his dreams. His goals became more mundane. He developed a love of earthly desires. His cleverness, good looks and sharp tongue allowed him to fool many people, but he could not fool himself.

In his heart he knew that he had abandoned his dreams. No longer did he gaze upon the stars with wonder. He spent much of his time indulging his vices so that he did not have to think about the hole in his hand. The knowledge that someday he would be pulled into the void shrouded all of his activities.

Naraku's death changed everything. No longer did he have to worry about his imminent death. He could find pleasure in his wife and his children. The sense of urgency which had been thrust upon by the wind tunnel was gone. His sense of wonder had begun to return.

As his children grew he would take them out on the hillsides at night. He would tell them all of the stories he had learned about the heavens that he had learned at the feet of Mushin and all that he had learned in the study of the Buddha.

He might have his head in the clouds, but he was still a man grounded in the earth. If there was one thing that he had learned in his travels was that while the heavens might be dazzling, one did not have to look to them for all of the answers.

He only needed to look around him to realize that sometimes heaven can be found right here on earth. Every time he rubbed Sango's bottom, he got in touch with the divine. One did not need to meet a deva to know a goddess.

Once he had asked women to bear his child so that his son could kill Naraku if he failed. Now he realized how lucky he was to have found a woman like Sango to bear and care for his children. He was truly blessed.

He had always been a man who reached for the stars. Looking to the heavens. Trying to achieve Enlightenment. Aiming for did he realize that he would find heaven on earth in form of Sango and their family. He had finally reached Enlightenment and knew what true happiness was.


	18. Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

Title: Do not Go Gentle into That Good Night

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Surprise( Miroku and Sango Fiction Prompt #7)

Word Count::250

CU

Warning: Sex

Summary: Wedding night surprises

Their wedding night had been an eye opener to both of them. Sango would never have believed that for all of his talk that Miroku was a virgin. He had been all talk and no action. No women had actually borne his children. Instead, he had led them on and then left them without doing the deed leaving them all with their sexual fantasies.

Sango had a gleam in her eye. Always the warrior the thrill of battle excited her. Whereas, she had thought herself the novice, she now knew that Miroku was just as much of a novice as she was. The aggressive warrior always has the advantage because it forces the opponent to fight a defensive battle where the aggressor can look for just the right opening.

Miroku never had a chance. Sango was on top of him from the beginning. She dictated the course of the lovemaking. He would pleasure her if it killed him. Tonight would be her night in which she would instruct him in the ways of love. If he was good, he might get some pleasure out of this night.

Miroku was totally surprised by the course of events. He had concentrated so much on his own needs that it never occurred to him that women and Sango in particular might have strong sexual desires and needs which far outstripped his own. He looked into her lustful eyes as she impaled herself again and again on his painful erection.

"Sango, be gentle."


	19. Hot Harley Nights

Title: Hot Harley Nights

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Heat ( mirsanarts Summer Weekly Challenge Week 1)

AU version of the proposal

Genre: biker babes

Word Count: 444

Warning: Sex and corny lines

Summary: Miroku finds his "Mama".

A/N I was inspired by Inuhanyounikkie's drawing of Sango

.com/art/The-Slayer-Biker-Babe-Sango-76292992

He knew the locals must think them crazy. Wearing their leathers on a hot summer's day. But it was their way. The bikes, the babes, the leathers.

Their life style was the way of freedom. The freedom of the open road. Storming into a town like conquerors. Taking what they wanted and departing like thieves in the night.

He had been on the road since he was sixteen. He had his share of women, both bikers and citizens. They all fell for his line "Would you bear my children?" and submitted willingly. He would plunder them and leave them with fond memories and his promise. It was his curse.

Until she arrived one hot summer's day. Calling herself the Slayer, she stole his heart. He had never seen a woman like her before. She was different. There was an air of je ne sais quoi about her. His lines only infuriated her. He had many dents in his head from attempts to rub her butt. Yet, still he pursued her. Even after the President had told him not to bother the new" associate" he had persisted.

On one particularly hot day when the bikes stirred up nothing but dust and bikers decided to call a halt to that day's ride to scrape the bugs out of their teeth, Miroku wandered down to a pond down the hill from the rest stop.

When he reached the pond, his eyes glazed in amazement. Emerging from the water was the Slayer. She was clad only in her string bikini. He longed to lick off every droplet of water that glistened on her skin.

She returned his stares. He knew that he must speak or the moment would be lost forever.

" Slayer. Play your cards right and you could be my Mama."

She laughed. " And why would I want to do that."

"Because you are unique among women. If you would bear my children and be my Mama, we could ride together down the highway of life."

She was now doubled over with laughter. Miroku felt ridiculous. His fervent pleas had been thrown back in his face. He had to seize the day. If she was not his, he would lose her to another. He threw caution to the wind and seized her in his arms. His passionate kisses left her breathless. Soon they were both rolling naked in the grass After it was over and she was wearing his jacket, he leaned over to kiss her.

"Well, Slayer, are you ready to bear my children, even ten or twenty children?"

"Sango. My name is Sango. And the answer is yes.".


	20. Riders on the Storm

Title: Riders on the Storm

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Rain ( mirsanficarts Weekly Summer Challenge)

Word Count:500

Universe: AU ( Continuation of Hot Harley Nights)

Warning: Language and Sexual Innuendo

Summary: Slayer spikes Miroku's love life.

The road of life had become overcast for our happy couple. Soon the clouds burst and they were forced to seek shelter from the storms of life at yon friendly inn. They parked their bikes. Took off their slickers and prepared to take no prisoners.

To the citizens they must have looked like a gang of crazed killers as they rode into town their cycles cutting a furrow through the raging flood. They strutted into the establishment like Visigoths ready to rape and pillage. Every eye in the place was upon them. Every woman filled with lust. Every man filled with fear.

Into this inferno walked our heroes fighting as usual. It seemed to be their way. They had at each other throats all evening and the rest of the gang had it up to here with both of them.

What the fuck? All he had done was grab her ass. She was his woman. Her ass belonged to him. There was no need to slug him and threaten to make him a eunuch every time he wanted some. With a final " Fuck you bitch" Miroku headed toward the bar to drown his sorrows and grab some ass.

There was no pleasing the wench. He had not fucked anyone else in weeks. She wore his jacket. He even let her ride his bike. What more commitment did she want. He had even told the Chapter that she was his Mama.

But no. She nagged him night and day about his bad habits. Didn't she realize that he had given all the sluts up for her? No more whoring for him. He was officially monogamous and unfortunately celibate. Who knew that being committed to someone meant not getting any if your bitch was angry at you for whatever? Well, fuck her. She was not the boss of him. He would grab the first tail he found and fuck her to glory. Wandering over to a likely candidate he uttered his best line.

"Will you bear my child?"

No sooner did he utter those ill-fated words than a beer bottle came crashing down on his slumped to floor. Standing over him with a beer bottle that had been broken in half was Slayer looking as bitching as ever

She was wearing a leather vest which showed most of her boobs. A wicked looking knife was strapped to her leg. Her leather hot pants stopped at her ass. She had tattoos on both arms. A skull with word " Slayer" and a boomerang through a heart with words " Born to Bone."

She glared. at every woman in the bar and shook the cut bottle at them

" This is my old man. I cut the next bitch who looks crosswise at him."

She dragged him outside by his balls and tossed him out into the rain. He would think twice about being a man-whore. Others may have put up with his shit, but no way she was going to let it slide.


	21. As Smooth as Silk

Title: As Smooth as Silk

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Silk ( Inuyasha Themes Week 4)

Word Count:745

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Miroku prepares to steal the Jewel.

He gazed at the jewel shard. All this work for such a trinket. It was not something he could use. His only hope was that it would lead him to Naraku.

His modus operandi had worked perfectly. Find the richest house in the neighborhood. In this case, the lord's daughter was actually possessed. Announce that he had ability to exorcize the demon. Once the lord agreed to his terms the rest had been easy.

The demon with the jewel shard had been exorcized without any difficulty. The lord's daughter had been romanced on principle and the house had been rifled. He had taken everything of value leaving the lord with his daughter. free of possession.

His fences were sure to take a hefty cut of his haul. With his expensive tastes the loot would not last very long. He would have to find another lord's house to loot in the near future.

He sighed. Somehow, his need for worldly pleasures had produced an endless cycle of looting the rich and spending it on himself. He had lost his way and was trapped by his own greed, lust and self indulgence.

His spiritual powers were used to create the appearance of evil. His glib tongue was used to con rich people out of their worldly goods. His handsome face and convincing lines made the ladies easy conquest for his sexual needs. Maybe one of them would bear his child and carrying on his curse and his pursuit of Naraku.

Something was missing. He had been trained to follow Buddha not ravish and pillage. When he set out from Mushin's temple. ,he had high ideals. He had a goal, killing Naraku before his wind tunnel killed him as it had his father and grandfather.

Where were all those high ideals? Had he abandoned the high ideals which Mushin had taught to pursue the vices of his family heritage. What did he need to do to rededicate himself?Would the search for the jewel shards really bring out Naraku? How many were there and how long would it take before the Jewel was whole once again?

The more shards he found the more youkai would come for them forcing him to use his wind tunnel to fight. It was a never-ending cycle. It was a race to see if he could collect the jewel before he died or produced an heir whichever came first.

He heard a sound on the other side of the boulder that he was leaning against in the hot spring. Peeking around the corner, he almost gasped. There stood a beautiful naked young woman yelling at her companions no to peek at her.

His gaze did not remain on her for long. The largest jewel shard he had ever seen graced the neck of this water nymph. Two of the things he loved most in the world: beautiful naked young women and huge jewel shards were within her grasp.

Just the girl saw a monkey and screamed. Here companions came running to her rescue only to have her bonk the large man with dog ears on his head. Miroku slipped away in the confusion.

A plan began to form. Hachi would distract the man while he abducted the woman and her jewel shard. It could not miss. He would steal the jewel right off the woman's chest without her even noticing.

He sat back and sighed. His plan could not fail. He would take the woman's vehicle and make his getaway. He just had to keep talking to here while his hands relieved her of her precious cargo. He had plenty of experience distracting women while removing their clothes.

Unfortunately, she would have to be discarded. It was too bad. In the world of geisha houses he frequented she put all of the women to shame. He would have to sacrifice her to keep the jewel shards. Women could be replaced. Jewel shards could not.

The one flaw in his plan was Hachi. The racoon dog was inveterate coward. He would only have a minute before the man shoved aside Hachi. If that happened, he would have to use the wind tunnel to dissuade the man from following him.

He was very pleased with himself. Once he summoned Hachi the plan could be started. It was one of his better ideas. There was no possibility of failure. The theft of the jewel would be carried off as smooth as silk.

.


	22. You Really Got a Hold on Me

Title: You Really Got a Hold on Me

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Hold (Mirkou and Sango Fiction Week 8)

Genre" Sleaze bags

Word Count: 1392

Warning: None

Summary: Sango curses Miroku

The monk lay on the ground. His paramours fled from the angry woman with the boomerang in her hand.

" Curse you, Lord Monk. Why do you have to go to them? Why can't you just see me instead of flirting with every girl or woman?"

Sango left him in a heap. If he wanted a roll in the hay with every tramp in the village, he could take care of himself. She would wash her hands of him. It had taken a long time, but she wearied of his protestations of love when he would set out in search of harlots who would share his be every time they reached a new village.

The monk slowly regained consciousness. Sango and the girls were nowhere to be seen. His head did ache, but otherwise he was uninjured. He dusted himself off and walked back toward the inn where the Inutachi were staying.

As usual his mind would wander as gazed down the streets of this small town. It was no wonder his hand was cursed. Women were wonderful creatures. From the youngest to the oldest he was drawn to them. And why not? His mission was to bed anything in a kimono before he died so that he could find that person who would bear his child.

He knew that he had asked Sango to live with him and bear his children once Naraku was dead, but he had not agreed not to flirt with other woman. Until Naraku was dead, he was a free man Free to flirt. Free to fondle all of the young women that were attracted to him. Free from the restraints which marriage would bring.

Mushin had arranged for a prostitute for his first sexual experience. He had loved it and women every since. Sango did not really know how much he would sacrificing for him. He spotted a likely looking pair hanging out in a doorway. What a wonderful life. He moved to engage them. They both looked at him with those coy come hither looks that he always receivedOh, what a burden it was being so handsome.

He stopped. cold Standing where the women had been just a moment before was Sango. Her eyes spit fire. Her gaze was intense. Hiraikotsu was at the ready Where had she come from? Where were the young women? What was going on?

" Sango, I did not see you there."

The young women looked at him in surprise. A minute ago he was all they could have wished for Now he was acting terrified and talking to a non-existent women. They excused themselves leaving the monk dazed and confused.

What had just happened? The moment the women left, Sango disappeared. It was almost as if she was never there. The monk caught himself. Maybe she was never there. Maybe he saw her because he was feeling guilty. He decided to put it behind him.

The Inutachi had originally sent him into the village to search for accommodation. Looking for lodging would take his mind off his visions of Sango. Finding the richest inn in the village, he soon exorcized the house from the dark cloud that had been hanging around it.

The innkeeper was so happy that he quickly agreed to allow him and his friends to spend the night. Kagome would like the baths. The food would be a wonderful change from grilled river fish and innkeeper winked at him as he introduced him to his daughter. Such a powerful monk surely would bring honor to the family if a marriage could be arranged?

" Lord Monk, this is my daughter. She will attend to all of your needs."

Miroku looked her up and down. This night was looking better and better. Just as he about to ask her to " Bear his child.", she vanished. Instead, Sango was there hands on hips glaring at him.

He rubbed his eyes, but she would not go away. Something was happening. Sango was not there and yet she was. Miroku could simply not stay here. He quickly apologized to the innkeeper and his daughter and took his leave. He did not open his eyes until he reached the street. using his staff to show him the way.

He was shaken. His world was collapsing around him. Sango could not be there and yet she it be a guilty conscience? Morals had never bothered him. His way of life was simply his karma. When had this changed?

He decided to experiment. He hit on every woman in a kimono that he encountered. Just as he reached the point of flirting the woman in front of him would disappear and Sango would be standing in front of him. Obviously, there was some logical explanation for Sango's presence.

It was not simply guilt. The vision of Sango was constant. It did not disappear even if he blinked or closed his eyes. Something was making him see Sango every time he flirted with a woman.

Something clicked. The words of Sango this morning. flooded back to him " Curse you, Lord Monk. Why do you have to go to them? Why can't you just see me instead of flirting with every girl or woman. ?" What if Sango had actually cursed him. That would explain why he saw Sango whenever he started to flirt.

The problem was how to get her to lift the curse. It was certainly not in her interest to do so since it effectively stopped his womanizing. Whom should he approach? Kagome would be appalled since she was such a romantic. Inuyasha would figure he deserved his punishment since he was not worthy of Sango. Shippou would simply laugh at him since he saw the monk as a sleazebag. He would think that it was justice.

That only left Sango. His head still hurt from the last time that she became angry at him for flirting with other women. Would she lift the curse? Would she be angry? It seemed the only way to lift the curse was to confront her directly. He gathered himself to give the performance of a lifetime. He found Sango in camp with the others. They looked at him with anticipation.

" Well, monk, did you swindle another innkeeper into letting us stay the nigh."

" I am hurt by your insinuations, Inuyasha. I am a follower of Buddha. I do not swindle."

" Yeah, and I am Naraku. Where are we staying? ."

" I could not find us a place for the night. I need to talk to Sango alone."

When Inuyasha started to protest, Kagome tugged on his arm and shook her head. In her heart alone time between Miroku and Sango could help but be romantic. He sighed and relented. Soon Miroku and Sango were alone by the fire.

" So what was so important that you sent them all away."

"You know that you are unique among women to me, Sango. I have promised to live with you when we defeat Naraku."

" Yes, but until then you have kept your options open to be free to flirt with everything in a kimono."

" You wound me, Sango."

" Stop trying to flatter me and tell me what this is all about."

" This morning you cursed me and now I cannot look at another woman without seeing you."

" And what is the problem with that?"

" I cannot function like this. It is who I am. Would you want me not to be myself?"

"I want you to be the man that only looks at me, only flirts with me, only loves me."

" But Sango, you know that I only love you."

"Then why can't you show me by giving up other women."

" Would you release the curse if I did?"

" It might be something to hold over you to prevent you from straying."

" But my dear Sango, every relationship must be built on trust."

" And I trust you to stray."

" Even if I gave you my word as monk."

She thought about it for a moment and nodded. As he hugged her and felt his hand rubbing her butt, it occurred to her that she had just been conned.


	23. The Boys of Summer

Title: The Boys of Summer

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Sun (Mirsanficarts Summer Challenge Drabble #3)

Word Count :494

Warning: Sex, language, nudity

Summary: Miroku and Slayer go to Sturgis

A/N I do not own or profit from STURGIS69, Inuyasha, Buffalo Chip Campground, Aerosmith, Saving Able or Steven Tyler. All rights belong to the owners and rightful users All events are fictional and no defamation or disparagement of any person or group is intended.

It was their reward for a fruitful summer, plying their trade on the highways and byways of America. It was here that they came every year. The great convocation of bikers rolled into Sturgis from every corner of the country and beyond. The gangs, the weekend bikers, the old millionaires with their trailers came on their annual pilgrimage to the shrine of motorcycling.

Even the old farts with bald heads and pot bellies and their gray-haired wives with wrinkled sagging breasts could not destroy his spirit. He tolerated the slackers at the end of their line giggling every time they saw a sign or T-shirt proclaiming."STURGIS69".

Miroku had been coming here since he was 16. He knew all of the in and outs of the Rally. This year was different. It would the first year with Slayer. He planned to show her everything. Many of the events had become old to him, but they would all be new to her.

They had arrived early to check out their accommodations at the Buffalo Chip Campground. Sharing a tent here showed all of the motorcycle community Slayer was his old lady The week could not have gone better. He had taken her on the Rally Run through Spearfish Canyon. They went skinny dipping by moonlight in the frigid waters of Spearfish Creek.

Even though the stay at Buffalo Chip included free admission to the full slate of concerts at the site, Miroku had never bothered with them. Music had never been important to him. For some reason Slayer insisted on attending the Aerosmith concert on August 5. Even though the concert was free, she talked him into purchasing the VIP package. Slayer had insisted on standing next to the stage.

She seemed subdued during the Saving Able. Slayer only became animated when Aerosmith came on stage. She screamed and threw her top on stage. Tyler caught and smiled. Oh, yeah, he remembered her. He had spent many a night on the road with her. Maybe he would get lucky tonight. Miroku was pissed. Things came to a head when Tyler bent down and stuck his tongue down Slayer's throat.

Something in Miroku snapped. He yelled " No one touches my woman."before he shoved Tyler, threw Slayer over his shoulder, and pushed his way through the screaming crowd. Security did not stop him. They knew that a biker's old lady was off limits. It was Slayer who kicked, scratched and bit him all of the time he carried her when she was not screaming " Steven, I want to bear you child."

He would have never have let her near the concert if he had known about the " Aerosmith" logo and " Tyler" heart logo tattooed to her butt. She may have been Tyler's groupie once, but she was his old lady. All other marks must be removed. Only his brand would remain to show everyone that she belonged to him and no one else.


	24. Ride Like the Wind

Title: Ride Like the Wind

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Wind ( mirsanficarts summer challenge Drabble#4 )

Word Count: 500

AU

Warning: Sex, bad language, mention of drugs and drinking

Summary: Miroku reaches the end of his rope.

( Conclusion to Hot Harley Nights, Riders on the Storm, The Boys of Summer)

She had fled like the wind back to her home, far from the open road. The split had been devastating. Miroku had begged her to stay, but she would not hear of it.

She would return to her old way of life. Back to her parents home. Back to the school she had left so long ago. His plaints fell on deaf ears.

So he turned his face to the setting sun and rode off into the darkness. But his heart remained with her. The gang drifted south and west ahead of the winter's blast. Reluctantly, Miroku went with them.

Somehow the old haunts did not have their appeal without her. The road seemed empty without her. He missed the feel of her body wrapped around his as he sped down the highway. His sleeping bag seemed so cold without her warmth.

There were complaints. He was no longer doing his share to bring in monies to the chapters. His heart was no longer into disciplining the slackers at the end of the line. He lost his rank and his position, but he did not care.

Now when they hit town he was first into the bar. Most of the time he was either drunk or stoned. He flitted from whore to whore. Their names and faces blurred so that he could not remember them, only a feeling of emptiness when their time was up.

He drank and whored to forget her, but he could not. Her face was at the bottom of every bottle. Every woman looked like her. No matter what he did or where he went he could not escape her.

The chapter had finally had enough. He was dragging them down. They stripped him of his colors and drummed him out of the gang.

He rode listlessly to nowhere. By pure chance he reached the place where Slayer had agreed to become his old lady. That seemed so long ago. He walked down to the pond to think.

It struck him that his time with Slayer was the best part of his life. Her absence had destroyed his life. He gazed into the still water. His life seemed so empty without her.

He was so deep in thought that he never noticed her approach. He heard her call his name, but he thought he was hearing things. He could even see her reflection in the pool, but that was impossible. She was gone and not coming back.

Suddenly, he felt an object hitting him on the back of his head. When he turned around, he could not believe his eyes. There she was holding a tiny baby in her arms looking as bitching as ever.

" Well, Miroku. I bore your child. Are you ready to come home to me now?"

Miroku rushed to her and held them close. She was his savior now and always. The road no longer held any appeal to him, only her. And so they rode off into the sunset together.


	25. Memories of Father

Title: Memories of Father

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Father (Miroku and Sango Fic Week 9)

Word Count:247

Genre: Grave side memories

CU

Warning: Mention of Character Death

Summary: Sango and Kohaku remember their father

He gazed at the mound of earth. Father was there because of him. He had failed him again. No matter how many youkai he killed it would never be enough. All he could do was try to atone so that he could face him again someday. As painful as it was, he had to remember Father. Naraku had used his desire to forget what had happened to manipulate him.

Memories of his father came back to him. The man who publicly berated him for his failings as a warrior to set an example for the village, but who privately came to check on his wounds. If his father had not thought he was ready he would not have allowed him to accompany them on the extermination mission to Hitomi Castle.

" I thought I would find you here"

Kohaku looked up to see his sister with Miroku and their two girls.

"Do you think he forgives me, Sango?"

She put her arm around him.

" Of course, he does. You know that Father loves you. No matter what you did you will always be his son."

" It hurts to remember."

" I know, but if we block the memory to avoid the hurt, we will forget the man who loved us. That is why we must remember Father. We must live for him and do what he would want us to do. So long as we honor Father's memory he will always live in our hearts."


	26. No More Lies

Title: No More Lies

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Lie ( Mirkou/Sango Fiction Prompt #10)

Word Count: 354

CU

Genre: Lying, cheating monks

Warning: None

Summary: Sango wants the lies to stop.

He was at it again. Just when she thought she trust him he would saunter into a village and walk to the nearest woman and start his spiel. She had heard it all before. There was not one shred of truth in anything he said to those bimbos and yet they believed every word that he said.

When confronted he would act the innocent and act as if he was the wronged party. He was misunderstood. It was his hand that was at fault not him. He never took responsibility for what he had done. When he stroked her butt it was because of the way she was sitting. When he touched her breast it was because he thought she wanted him to do it.

Why did she care so much? Why did his lies bother her? Surely, she did not want him to treat her like all of the other women. She refused to be treated as a sexual object. Yet she wanted him to want her, to desire her. It was so complicated. Was she lying to him and to herself about what she wanted?

Maybe that was the heart of the matter. She wanted him to love only her and noone else. If he wanted her he would not be asking other women to have his child. He would stroking no one else butt. He would not be approaching every floosie in every village in which they stopped

The lies had to stop. She loved him, but she could not take the lies any longer. He said that she was unique among women and yet in said breath refused to stop pursuing other women.

Now that they were engaged he was hers. He belonged to her and no else. She would jealously guard what was hers. She would not allow his lies to tarnish their relationship.

She looked forward to the time when Naraku was dead and they were married. Only then would she be completely sure of him. Only then could she sure that he would tell her only the truth and not feel it necessary to lie to her.


	27. The Master's Touch

Title: The Master's Touch

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Jealousy (Mirkou/Sango Fanfic Week 11)

Word Count:250

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha discovers that Sango is jealous of Miroku's attentions to Koharu

Inuyasha gazed down the hill at Miroku and Koharu. Whatever what he might believe about Miroku's morals is he was poetry in motion. It was fascinating to watch him charming Koharu. He felt like a student watching the master at work. He was not the only one entranced by Miroku's technique. Kagome and Shippou seemed to have eyes for nothing else.

Women seemed to believe everything that Miroku told them. If he asked them to bear his children, they seemed eager to do so. Inuyasha had to know his secret. Maybe he should be taking notes. His own efforts with the ladies ended with his face in the dirt.

Suddenly, he felt an intense aura flaring behind him. He looked up to see Sango glaring down the hill at Miroku and Koharu. Could she really be jealous of them? The idea that Sango might be attracted to Miroku had never entered his head.

Suddenly it clicked. Miroku attracted every woman other than Kagome. One simple fact about Sango seemed to have escaped him. Sango was a woman. How could he have overlooked that? Being a woman, she was attracted to Miroku and naturally jealous of his attention to Koharu.

She might deny that she was attracted to Miroku. She might say that she was not jealous of the attention paid to Koharu by Miroku, but her eyes flashed lightning, her aura glowed with anger clearly showed that Sango was jealous no matter what she might to the contrary.


	28. Baby Blues

Title: Baby Blues

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt 12: Blue (Mirkou/Sango Fiction)

Word Count:550

CU

Warning: Post-partum depression

Summary: Sango suffers from PPD after the twins arrive.

She wandered through the village without purpose without direction. There was something she should be doing somewhere she should be, but she could not remember what it was.

She felt overwhelmed. Something in her had snapped. Whatever it was that she was supposed to be doing. she could not handle it anymore. If she could only remember.

When she tried to remember she only felt anger toward the very persons whom she loved. It caused her to cry uncontrollably. Kaede had tried to comfort her, but she had refused her aid.

She was ashamed of what she was doing and how she was feeling, but she could not help it. She was a terrible mother. How could someone not love those adorable children?

Why did she panic at the sight of them? Why did she fear that she would harm them. She was not Naraku They were just babies. Her babies. Just waiting to be loved. Totally dependent on her.

Yet their dependance created the anxiety in her soul. What if she was not a good enough mother. What if she failed What if they ended up like Kohaku. Would they hate her?

The more she thought about it the worse she felt. She could not eat. She could not sleep. At night she would lay awake listening to their cries. Why would they not stop? Was it her fault? Had she done something wrong to them.

Miroku found her sitting in the center of the square staring blankly into space. Kaede had told him about her condition. She and Rin had taken charge of the babies for the night. He and Sango would have some time to sort things out.

" Sango, what are you doing out here?"

" How can yoi bear to look at me? I have deserted our babies. I am unfit to be a mother. It would have been better if Sesshoumaru had killed me for trying to kill Rin. I do not deserve to live."

" Nothing has happened to the babies. Kaede and Rin are taking care of them."

"It's because I am not able to be a good mother. Are they going to take them away from me?"

"Everything will be okay. You are a great mother. The babies will still be there when you are ready for them"

" Will they still love me? A mother who cannot even care for her children."

"Your children will always love you, Sango. You are and always will be their mother."

"How about you? I bore your children and now I cannot even bear to be with them"

"I will always love you. Sango We will survive together with our children. For now we just need to live together. That is all I ask."

Sango continued to cry .until exhausted she finally fell asleep in Miroku's arms. Miroku stared down at her. Kaede had told him that many women became depressed after their first child. She had been treating them for forty years. With herbs and rest and love eventually she would be able to handle the day to day child rearing duties. Until then he would have to be there to take of her and their children. She had saved him. It was now his turn to save her.


	29. Just His Luck

Title: Just His Luck

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Luck (Miroku/Sango Fiction Week 13)

Word Count: 250

CU

Warning: Drunk and well-hung tanuki

Summary: Hachi babysits for the twins.

Miroku was surprised at what he found when he entered their hut. He had expected to be greeted by his wife and children. He had been gone for weeks with Inuyasha exterminating demons. Instead he found his old friend, Hachi fast asleep ensconced against the wall of his hut, with a sleeping twin under each of his arms. The tanuki looked so much like the sculptures at Mushin's temple.

In his hand was his engraved flask of sake in the other an empty purse. Hachi must have come here to mooch and Sango must have cajoled him into babysitting. She did have a way with him. Just as he had always found a way to force the worthless racoon dog to do whatever he wanted, by marriage she had gained a mastery over Hachi.

Seeing him brought back so many memories. He and Hachi had some great times together drinking, wenching and adventuring. Tanuki did love wine, women and song. They were not considered the gods of gluttony and virility for nothing. Hachi had always been well-hung. Miroku had always been envious of his way with women.

Better to let the fellow sleep it off. The twins were safe. Sleep well, old friend. Certainly, babysitting was safer than most of things that Miroku had forced him to do. When Miroku went to cover him with a blanket, he started to laugh. The old racoon-dog looked so much like the Buddha that he could not resist rubbing his belly for luck.


	30. A Part of Me

Title: A Part of Me

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Part (Miroku/Sango Fiction #14)

Word Count: 458

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Miroku realizes that Sango is a part of him.

When had Sango become a part of him? The other half which completed him. The person that he could not live without. He pursued her from the first time they met. She was a person that he could understand. Her family destroyed by Naraku. Powered by the need for revenge against him. his only desire to kill Naraku before he died. At Mt. Hakurei he knew that he could not go on without her. She was willing to die with him.

The knowledge that he could lose her if he continued his ways, if he did not speak out finally forced his hand. The words " Would you bear my child?" were the same words he said to every other woman. The difference was his offer to live with her. Those words were the key difference. She was not just a passing fancy. A woman to bear the cursed child to carry on the revenge against Naraku. She was the one who would free him from his curse. She was the one would live with him.

They had come so death so many times. At Mt. Hakurei, they had both lost consciousness after Kagura abandoned the fight. He risked death to bring down Naraku for sacrificed Hiraikotsu to save him from the Bone Demons. It was their willingness to give us their lives for each other that caused the demons which made up Hiraikotsu to vow to fight for Sango. Miroku drank poison for her. She refused the demons demand that she never risk them to save Miroku.

In their despair in the final battle they had tried to part from each other. Miroku had gone off to die when he thought that his wind tunnel was out of control. When Sango finally found him, she declared that she could not part from him again. At the time she thought she would die with himsince she could not bear the thought of living without him. Better that they should die together than she should live apart.

All of those days were behind them. Sango had borne his children. He had built a house for her where they could raise their family. Their days had grown together. Neither could imagine a life apart from the other. Someday they would grow old and die together, but both of them felt that their souls were bonded. No matter how many lifetimes they and how many reincarnations they passed through their souls would find each other. Truly, they were a part of each other and would never be apart again.


	31. A Silent Prayer

Title: A Silent Prayer

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Quiet (Mirkou/Sango #15)

Word Count:100

Warning: None

Summary: Sango's Plea

There was so much she wanted to tell him. So much love that she wanted to show him. So many nights that she wanted to share with him. So many children she wanted to bear for him. If only he could stay alive.

All she could do was place a gentle touch on his shoulders while she leaned in for their first kiss.

If only he could be there with her sharing this moment. Instead, he was near death. Dead to the world. Dead to her. All she do was utter her silent prayer to him

" Please don't die."


	32. A Cut Above the Rest

Title: A Cut Above the Rest

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Cut ( Miroku/Sango Fiction)

Word Count:457

Warning None

Summary: Miroku best Takeda for Sango

They all stopped to gape at her. She was poetry in motion. At that moment she simply was a fighting machine. Even Inuyasha had to admit that one that particular day no one could have beaten her. She simply was the best. Kagome could only shake her head at Miroku. Didn't he realize what he was losing in Sango?

Takeda had seen her fight six years ago and had fallen in love with her. Now he watched in wonder as Sango singlehandedly killed the demon which defied all of his warriors' attempts to destroy it and which had required the entire contingent to bring it down six years before. He knew that she was the woman for him

Miroku watched intently. While he did admire the way that Sango destroyed the bear demon, he could see more. He knew what the bear truly was. Only he could defend against the angry spirit which the bear demon. He watched and waited until Sango completed her destruction of the bear.

As she turned to receive her accolades, the spirit attacked her from save her he had to endure the raking of the demon bear claws as he scooped her to safety. She was in shock as she saw the blood dripping from his wounds. Only when he had taken her to safety did he return to dispatch the bear. A few well-placed sutras and the battle was over. All that remained was a division of the spoils.

It was only then Takeda saw that he had lost. He had seen the looks that Miroku and Sango had given each other when he carried her to safety. Their relation was clear. He might persevere in his pursuit of Sango, but in reality he had no chance. She belonged to Miroku body and soul. All he had to do was claim her. He would release her from his attempt to bind her to him and allow her to go on her way.

Miroku knew what he had won that day. Sango was the best and she was his. He took pride in the universal admiration of his chosen. Kagome seemed to think that he needed to compete for Takeda., but in reality Sango was already his. He had reasserted his claim by rescuing the damsel in discreet and vanquishing the monster which threatened to injure his beloved.

His woman could impress a prince with her style, grace and beauty, make a school girl squeal with joy at the thought of romance and leave the mightiest of warriors awe struck with her fighting ability. Kagome thought Miroku did not realize what he had in Sango. She was wrong.

Miroku knew that Sango was a cut above the rest.


	33. A Wolf in the Fold

Title: A Wolf in the Fold

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Fold (Miroku/Sango Week#17)

Genre: Sleazy Lines

Word Count:250

Warning: None

Summary: Miroku tries his hand at fortune telling

With Kagome in her own world and Inuyasha sulking after their fight, it was clear that he needed a little R&R. They had not been back to Kaede's village in some time. His hands were itching to touch a woman's bottom. His charms were wasted on his traveling companions. He needed women who would listen to his line

Women always loved a fortune teller. Someone who would tell them that they would find love and birth many babies. There was one born every minute. The best part was that they were willing to pay for such flattery.

The garb of the priest allowed him easier access to women. It made him seem more unattainable. The allure of the forbidden drew them in. His charm made them listen. If he wanted, he could have any of them.

The line ran the length of the village. It was all women. All hungering for his words. He gave the same fortune to every single woman. Yet they swallowed his lies as if he was speaking only to them. They all swooned over the promise of love with the transient priest.

All but her. She could see through the monk. The act of dirty old man did not fool her. They had seen each other at their worst and still stayed. He did not need to be the wolf in the fold. Feeding on women like so many innocent lambs. She was more than enough woman for him. If only he could see that.


	34. Brain Damage

Title: Brain Damage

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Brain Damage by Pink Floyd (Inusongfics Bingo)

Word Count: 1158 including lyrics in italics

CU

Genre: Songfic

Warning: Extreme violence

Summary: Kohaku kills them all

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Inuyasha or Brain Damage. It is owned by its rightful owners and users.

"Kill them. Kill them all and bring me the child " The mind went blank the instant the boy heard those words. Somewhere deep inside Kohaku struggled. A minute ago he had been the hero killing the birds. Now the melodious voice echoed in his head. For the moment he stood stock still. He was unable to comprehend what it was that he had been asked to do. The idea that he should destroy human life seemed beyond anything he could grasp at the moment. Although he could not remember who he was, it was clear that he was the most competent warrior in the castle. He had saved the princess and her child. Every bird that approached their position had been slain with his weapon. The body guard assigned to the princess had praised him. The princess had promised him that he would be rewarded for his efforts. No more birds filled the skies. They had won. Why now?

_The lunatic is on the grass_

_The lunatic is on the grass_

_Remembering games and daisy chains and laughs_

_Got to keep the loonies on the path_

" Kill them. Kill them all and bring me the child" Why did he have to kill them? What had they done to him? A moment ago they had been his friends and he had been their savior. Why was he being asked to slaughter? His hesitance was visible to all. The guards turned and looked at the boy now in a trance what could it mean. The ladies who had been so grateful to him now gazed in wonder at the boy. Slowly he began to move. His kurarigama swung faster and faster. All the men stopped and stared. What in the world was the boy thinking? All of the birds had been princess and her child were safe. That was all that mattered. They had just begun to relax when the boy started the motion with the sickle chain. What was his intention? He was just a boy. He had saved the princess. Why did he ignore their questions? Was he a threat? The guards looked backwards at him. Could they trust him at their backs? He was now between them and the princess. If he attacked her, how could they assure her safety. Doubts crept over their faces

_The lunatic is in the hall_

_The lunatics are in my hall_

_The paper holds their folded faces to the floor_

_And every day the paper boy brings more_

" Kill them. Kill them all and bring me the child" The voice is Kohaku's head became insistent. He could no longer resist its call. His will was no longer his own. It belonged to the voice. He would do whatever it said. The sickle took out several persons whose backs were still turned to him. He was no longer a person, but a killing machine. No taijiya other than Sango had killed with such precision and deadly accuracy. Just as with his father's group, the element of surprise allowed him to kill several persons with each pass. The guards reacted instantly, but they joined their comrades in death. The screams of the guards. The questions of the women were all in vain." Traitor" meant nothing to him. He obeyed the will of the voice. When it had told him to protect the infant, he had responded. Now his mind was blank. A blank slate for Naraku to write body carried out his will as if he were a puppet. Killing with deadly efficiency. He was a whirling dervish. Killing all who came at him whether men or women, warrior or matron, it did not matter. Soon they would all be dead and the voice in his head would stop.

_And if the dam breaks open many years too soon_

_And if there is no room upon the hill_

_And if your head explodes with dark forbodings too_

_Ill see you on the dark side of the moon_

"Kill them. Kill them all and bring me the child." They were all dead. Only the princess and the baby remained. Somewhere in the fog, he heard her voice asking who had told him to kill them. The doubts returned. " Why do I have to kill them?" A single tear trickled down his cheek.

" Who is controlling your heart, Kohaku?" A light blazed through the fog of his mind. He did not know who the voice belonged to. In his mind he could see the face of his master telling him to kill over and over again. No reason for killing them. No rationale for killing these particular people. Just instructions pounding in his head. He hesitated for a moment. The princess gazed at him in fear. Surely, he would not strike down an innocent woman and her child. But the voice drove him. It would not give him peace until they were all dead. Until the child was to be he raised his weapon to kill the princess, he heard a familiar voice behind him. When he whirled to face the new opponent, the princess took the opportunity to run to her doom.

_The lunatic is in my head_

_The lunatic is in my head_

_You raise the blade, you make the change_

_You re-arrange me till Im sane_

_You lock the door_

_And throw away the key_

_Theres someone in my head but its not me._

There stood the woman whose face he could not forget. Who was she? She asked why he had done it again. Again. Did this mean they had met before? Had he killed people at the command of the voice before? The killing completed, the voice in his head released him. He discovered that he was covered with the blood of the people he had just killed facing a person that he suddenly remembered was his sister. A flash of memory shot through him. Her face. Her voice triggered something which broke through the blank which had been his mind. He came face to face with the monster that he was. It staggered him. A moment later at a blade came from the sky and he was whisked away on a feather into the sky. He would never forget this day. The face of each person he had killed would be etched indelibly on his mind for as long he lived Two faces appeared in his mind. His sister the woman he could never forget and Naraku the face behind the voice that had instructed him to kill the innocent. He knew that he could never face his sister until he had killed Naraku and blotted out the stains his actions had caused.

_And if the cloud bursts, thunder in your ear_

_You shout and no one seems to hear_

_And if the band you're in starts playing different tunes_

_Ill see you on the dark side of the moon_


	35. To Have and Have Not

Title: To Have and Have Not

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Possess (Miroku/Sango Fiction Prompt 18)

Word Count: 815

Warning: None

Summary: Sango is able to let go of Kohaku and go on

She stood with Miroku and their children as they watched Kohaku and Kirara disappear from view. It was always the same. She would cry until every tear was drained from her eyes. Miroku would hold her tight. He was such a comfort. He and their children reminded her that it was OK to go on.

She once had a brother, but he died. The eleven-year boy who went out to slay demons that day never came back. She would always remember him as the clumsy shy somewhat cowardly boy who would always hold a special place in her heart.

Her father would have left him at the village. He saw that the boy was not ready for the life he led and tried to protect him. But Sango would not hear of it. She had fought alongside Father at this age. Surely, he would be okay with herself and the best demonslayers to protect him

Oddly enough, the only reason that the man who wore Kohaku's face was still alive was because he had come with them. If he had stayed in the village, he would have been dead and buried. At least then he would have been at peace. Never having to live through what her brother had endured.

She had gone through so much with Kohaku. Holding him in her arms and comforting him as he died. She had consigned him to the graveyard along with her Father and the rest of the purpose was only to avenge them so that when she joined them she would be able to face them.

All of her noble plans had been dashed by his revival. She had tried to claim that the boy who had slaughtered the villagers was not her brother. The Kohaku she knew would never have done that. The face mocked her and yet she could not let him go.

Inuyasha had been right. When the person she knew as Kohaku was reborn looking the same as she remembered, it was impossible not to have the same feelings toward him that she had when he was her little brother. Just as Inuyasha had always remembered the Kikyou to whom he had been betrothed no matter what she did, Sango was never able to see anything, but the little brother whom she had left for dead.

She had been ready to kill him and herself at one point., but Inuyasha had stopped her because he thought Kohaku could still be saved. He had been right and wrong. The boy with the face of Kohaku could be saved from Naraku's darkness. Her little brother was still buried at Hitomi's castle and would never be reborn.

Why had she fought so hard to save him from Naraku if she just wanted to kill him? She hated him more than Naraku. Naraku was just evil. The Kohaku she knew would never have slaughtered innocent women and children. He never would have helped Naraku with his plan to destroy entire villages.

She had hated him. Hated him with a passion. Yet she loved him. Loved him so much that she would risk her own life to save him. It confused her.

Miroku had shown her that she could love and hate the same person at the same time . The human heart allows a person to feel both emotions at the same time about the same person. Her heart had been broken her feelings for Kohkau. It was lucky that Miroku had been there to pick up the pieces.

She had tried to recapture the old Kohaku, but he had realized that he could never face her. Her face was a reminder of everything that he had done. In the end he had been able to face his ghosts. In that moment he had been reborn.

She knew that he would never be the little brother that she knew. He had moved on. His life as demonslayer had become his mission and his obsession in life to atone for what he had done.

She had moved on. His place in her life had been taken by Miroku and her children. No longer the demon slayer, she had become a devoted wife and a loving mother. She had put Kohaku and her family behind her

They might visit the demonslayer village and place flowers on the grave, but they were at peace. She would never again worry about what had happened to all of them. Someday she would see them again, but until that day she would live her own life free from thoughts of revenge.

In her mind the Kohaku that she knew was buried there. Another person who had same face and the same name visited her and her family from time to time. She accepted that he was not her little brother anymore. It allowed her to be at peace and treasure the memory of Kohaku in her heart.


	36. the Path of Least Resistance

Title: The Path of Least Resistance

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Path (Miroku/Sango Fiction #19)

Word Count:300

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Road blocks in Mirokou's path

She gazed at the monk sprawled on the ground. The monk next to her poofed and became Shippou. He vociferously denied any complicity in the monk's attempt to sneak off to see other women. Sango knew that fox was not guilty. The blame lay with Miroku.

She bent down to see how he was. Still breathing. The monk must have a very hard head considering all the times she had hit him. Kagome and Inuyasha were recuperating in her world. They finally were alone with time to themselves.

And what does the monk do. He cooks up a scheme to trick her into thinking that he was still there while he went to the village and womanized. A three year old could see through such a scheme.

He said that she was the woman he wanted to live with. She was more than willing to bear his children. She had opened her heart to him. Yet he was not willing to give up other women

Everywhere they went the women he had known were constantly thrown up in her face. She had to be constantly vigilant so that he would not fall into traps set by female demons.

She was the only woman he should want to be with. Until he understood that she would continue to beat him senseless. Eventually, he would get the message. He could love her and only her and avoid pain or he could sneak around and end up on the business end of Hiraikotsu.

The monk was more intelligent than that. He should realize that the path of least resistence led to her. Until he did, she would be forced to put obstacles in his path. Eventually, he would see that all roads led to her if she did not kill him first.


	37. Motivation

Title: Motivation

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Motive (Miroku/Sango Fiction#20)

Word Count: 579

Genre: Introspection

CU

Warning: None

Summary; Inuyasha examines Miroku's motivations

Inuyasha half-heartedly listened to the discussion between the headman and Miroku. For him it was nothing new. He had heard the same spiel so many times he could almost repeat word for word in his sleep.

Miroku had been easy to classify. The man was a lecher, a thief, a conman. Motivated by the basest of human emotions. Lust and greed. The man had shown his true colors the first time he met them. Stealing the Jewel. Rubbing Kagome's butt and asking her to bear his child.

It was easy to expect the worst from him Miroku usually did not disappoint. Everywhere they went on the quest he had lied and cheated for lodging. Blackmail and swindling parents of a sick child with phoney medicine were not beyond. him

They had met several girls who longed for him because he asked them years before if they would bear his child. His refusal to give up other women even in his proposal to Sango proved Inuyasha's point.

It was only when Miroku did not act like a lecher that Inuyasha was confused. Both he and Shippou had assumed that Miroku was empty beneath his slick veneer.

The actions Miroku was taking here were similar to his modus operandi. Asking one bale of rice for each offuda was clearly theft. Miroku left killing the beast to Inuyasha.

It was Miroku's rationale that had changed. Before Miroku had been lying and stealing to feed his lusts for wine, women and song. In that he was no different from the old drunk who had raised him.

Now he said that he charged more to feed his growing family. Inuyasha still found it hard to believe that Miroku cared. They did spend a lot of time on the road. Miroku had just missed the birth of his third child in order to get more money from youkai extermination.

What gave Inuyasha pause was the feeling that he got when he was in the bosom of their family. He could see the actual bonds of love which existed in the growing family.

Sango actually seemed to have found her vocation as a wife and mother. Inuyasha had always worried about how unhappy she was. All of the angst in her life seemed to have dissipated. She now had a motivation to live.

This motivation was having an effect on Miroku. His actions might be no different from before. They were now motivated by a desire to provide for his family.

Inuyasha had never thought that he would ever be jealous of Miroku. He had never had any respect for the monk. But now Miroku had something. A family. A wife and children who loved him. A home.

Inuyasha had been motivated by Kagome to fight harder. He was always faster and stronger when she was around. He knew that he loved Kagome, but he had actually thought about marrying her and raising a family with her until now.

Now he could see what Miroku saw. He could understand Miroku's motives. If Kagome ever came back, he wanted that for himself. No longer would he be fighting youkai for himself. He would be fighting to provide a home for his wife and their children.

To think that owed this enlightenment to Miroku. It almost made one believe in miracles. If wishes did come true maybe the kami would kind to him and allow Kagome to come through the well and give him the motivation that Miroku had.


	38. White Noise

Title: White Noise

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Noise (Miroku/Sango Fiction #21)

Word Count:250

Warning: none

Summary: Miroku meditates

He centered himself so that he could concentrate on his meditation. It seemed as if he had no time for the inner peace that it always brought him. He began by chanting familiar mantras. The deeper he went the more he went the more he became unaware of his surroundings.

People wandered past him going about their everyday business. Many stopped and stared at him, but he was oblivious to them. Children played their games around him, but he did not notice. A crowd formed around a traveling merchant selling his wares, but Miroku simply tuned them out. A group of soldiers headed for the wars passed him without any visible reaction from him.

Toward evening Sango began to worry. She sent friends and family to retrieve him. Shippou sat on his head and yelled at him, but he did not seem to notice. Inuyasha thumped him on the head a couple of times, but he was oblivious to it all. The twins climbed all over him, but if he had a response to them he did not show it. They gave up in disgust and ran home to Mama.

At last Sango came. She reached out to rub his butt as she whispered seductively in his ear. A smile spread across his face. He stood up wrapping his arm around her as he led her home. He could reduce the rest of the world to white noise in order to meditate, but luckily she had always been impossible to ignore.


	39. Life Skills

Title: Life Skills

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Skill (Miroku/Sango Fiction Week #22)

Word Count: 982

Genre: Desperate Housewives

Warning: Mention of sex

Summary: Sango thinks the skills she had and what she has learned in the past 3 years.

Watching Kagome fumble through the first month since she came back made Sango laugh. It brought back all of the horrible memories of the beginning of her life as a new housewife. She could laugh, but not too long ago she had been at the end of her rope.

Her father had trained her to be a slayer from the time that she was old enough to walk. She was the son that he had never had. It was no wonder that Kohaku felt so inadequate. Displaced from his role as heir to his father by his own sister.

The other girls had learned how to cook, how to sew, how to keep house from their mothers. Instead, she was taught how to use the sword, how to make weapons from youkai. While boys and girls were being schooled in reading and writing, she was being taught how to make poisons and the kinds and weaknesses of youkai.

Her father showered her with gifts. Kirara was given to her. They had bonded and became inseparable. He never told her that the nekomata had been with the clan since accompanied Midoriko. Hiraikotsu was given to her. Her father never told her of the strength of the weapon or the bond between it and her heart. It had been in their family as long as he could remember.

She had gone on missions since she was eleven. By the time she was fifteen she was the best. She undertook solo missions. Kohaku had become her special project. She would mold him in her image. With her help father would be proud of him too. The boy tried so hard to prove himself to his father and his sister.

The death of her father, the loss of Kohaku and the destruction of the demon slayer village had brought her world crashing to the ground. The excellence that she had fought so hard for had become irrelevant overnight. All that remained for her was revenge. The rest of her life was in ruins. If she had not been the best, she could not have carried onto the end.

And then it was gone. Naraku was dead. The Jewel disappeared. Just her and Miroku. All of her goals had been achieved. There was no more need of demon slayers. All her training and all her skills were no longer necessary. Instead, she found herself Miroku's wife, a position for which she had no training or special skills.

It did help that Kaede was there. She was able to get some instruction in the basic domestic skills which she was lacking. Her cooking skills were nonexistent. Miroku was a guinea pig on whom to practice. In the early days she even burned water. At first Kaede would rescue her to try to make the food tolerable. Gradually, she allowed her to cook on her own. The results were uneven.

Through it all Miroku always had a smile for her. Compliments came so quickly from him that she learned to mistrust them. He seemed willing to eat the burned rice, the spoiled stew, and porridge that resembled pig slop more than anything else. His kind words kept her going when she was at her lowest point.

What she did not know was that Kaede was secretly feeding them all while she was carrying water and chopping firewood. She should have known. Shippou and Inuyasha never seemed to be around when she was cooking. Amazing how they always disappeared just when it was time to eat.

She felt like a complete novice. Even the youngest girls in the village knew more about being a housewife than her. Clothes had always been given to her. Now she had to work her fingers to the bone sewing them. Her mother had always washed the clothes. Now she spent hours at the stream washing clothes, hanging them on the line and folding only to repeat the entire process.

Her days which had been full of demon slaying were now devoted to the care of her husband and their two now three children. It was a full time job, but she would not trade it for the world. She thought that she had been fulfilled being the best taijiya. But now when she looked into the faces of her children, she understood what true happiness was.

Her skills were different now. Hiraikotsu leaned against the wall. Kirara now fought for Kohaku. Her sword, poisons and powders were all laid aside. Instead, she cooked and cleaned, scrubbed and washed. All the while waiting for her man to come. For it was in his eyes that she shined. It was from him that she had learned a true skill which made her marriage complete.

Now that Kagome had returned, she would have to learn everything that Sango had struggled to learn over the past three years. From what she understood, Kagome knew no more about taking care of her family than she had when she married Miroku. Sango would help ease her way by teaching her the skills necessary to survive as a housewife in this era. Kaede might teach the lessons of a miko, but she had never raised a family.

Sango knew that Inuyasha and Kagome were novices when it came to sex just as she had been when she married Miroku. Her wedding gift to them would be to teach Kagome the lessons she had learned about sex from the good monk. These skills had strengthened their marriage through the shared intimacy and had provided her a solace when Miroku was on the road exorcizing demons. The best part about being apart was the sex that they had when he returned.

Sango had not lost anything when she retired as demon slayer. She no longer needed those skills. Instead, she had found life skills which allowed to her find happiness as an ordinary woman.


	40. Love is not for the Faint of Heart

Title: Love is not for the Faint of Heart

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Faint (Mirkou/Sango Fiction #23)

Genre: Silly Love Songs

Word Count:100

CU

Warnings: None

Summary: Sango places her life in Miroku's hands

Miroku held her in his arms as they huddled together. Naraku had planned for them to die together. He needed the depth of their despair as they clung to each other as the darkness of the abyss sucked them in to completely darken the Jewel.

Naraku would never understand love. Sango had not let go of her life. She had let go of her life without Miroku. They would live or die together. That was love. The willingness to give up your selfish desires for another. The light of their love shown in the darkness and made Naraku's death inevitable.


	41. That Tear's It

Title: That Tears It

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Tear(Miroku/Sango Fiction #24)

Word Count:654

Genre: Lying cheating lechers

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Sango reconsiders her opinion of Miroku after the tear in his wind tunnel

She was not really sure what to make of him. He was handsome, strong, intelligent, and real thinker of the group. He made the arrangements for lodging. The arrangements for payment. His skills in weaponry made him a valuable member of the team. He had the knowledge that the others lacked. His training as monk was clearly evident. The secrets of the Shikon no Tama. Revenge was his goal. His anger at Naraku matched her own and Inuyasha. He was a man of the world. Not naive like Kagome, Shippou and Inuyasha. Despite being a monk he actually knew how things whom the world worked.

Yet he maddened her. He could be talking sympathetically while he rubbed her leg. His blackmail of the headman after the defeat of the false water god caused her to ask Kagome what kind of monk he was. He lied. He cheated. He spent money like water on wine, women and like any monk she had ever met. He took advantage of her to kiss when she had been unconscious. He propositioned the water god. While they were fighting the rat youkai for which they were to receive payment he had gone off after a youkai disguised as a beautiful woman. How could they depend on such a man whose head was so easily turned by a pretty face?

The latest fiasco proved her point. They could not depend on him. Instead of confiding in them about the tear in his wind tunnel he had left alone. By doing so he had walked right into Naraku's trap. It had never occurred to him that Naraku might have set the mantis on him to try to trap him and the whole group. Instead, he ran off by himself thinking only of himself and not others. She simply could not understand his behavior. The taijiya had always worked as team. That was their strength. United they could face the strongest demon because they knew that their fellows had their back. They might have their singular fears, but together they were unstoppable.

They all had risked annihilation at the hands of the swarm. She had been impressed by the bravery of the monk in opening his wind tunnel at the risk of death. Inuyasha had been right in the stop the monk. They did not suicides. If they were defeat Naraku, they needed people to survive. They did not need to die together. If he was going to be part of the team, he could not go off by himself exposing the rest of them to Naraku's whims. They all knew about Naraku's trickery, yet he had placed them all in jeopardy by his actions.

Her harsh feelings were somewhat softened by the revelation of the tear in the wind tunnel. The idea that he could die at anytime caused her to feel more sympathetic to his cause. Given his condition, his actions in seeking medical treatment rather than waiting for them was more understandable. He could not function as a member of the team so long as he was disabled with such an injury. She actually began to feel sorry for him and worried that he might die as a result of his injuries.

Of course that was before she felt his hand rubbing her butt. The nerve of the man. Taking advantage of her sympathy to cop a feel. If he was healthy enough to do that he was healthy enough to feel her wrath. Just when she was changing her mind about his character he had to go and behave in such a manner. He got what he deserved. She had no sympathy for lechers who took advantage of others. In the future she would not be so quick to leap to his side. She would presume the worst of him. It was up to him to prove her wrong.


	42. Straight from the Heart

Title: Straight From the Heart

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Heart (Miroku/Sango Fiction#25)

Word Count:250

Genre: Heart felt sentiments

Warning: None

Summary: Sango gears up to save Miroku

She stared at the monk. Soon the spider web of jyaki would reach his heart. He had sacrificed himself to save her and Kohaku ignoring the risk to himself.

Despite her injuries she knew that she must go. Naraku would come to take Kohaku's shard and complete the Jewel. She hated thinking of her brother as the bait, but Naraku's death was the only thing in the world that could save Miroku.

Without the monk she could not even think of going on. Everything else in the world could be sacrificed. The Jewel. Kohaku Anyone else who stood between her and goal. Everything else was secondary. Nothing and no one would stand in her way.

She could fight for him. She could kill for him. The only thing she could not do was live for life hung by a thread. All her hopes. All her dreams hung with him. If only he could stay alive long enough, she would move the world for him.

All she could do was plead with him to stay alive until she could save him. With a kiss and a tear she left him. Time to be superwoman once again. Only by using her skills to their limits could they both survive and live together in the brave new world.

She had lost her heart to him long ago. His heart beat for both of them. She must kill Naraku before the shouki reached his heart or they would truly die together.


	43. The Future Is Now

Title: The Future Is Now

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Future (Miroku/Sango Fiction #26)

Genre: Shotgun Weddings

Word Count :2677

Warning: None

Summary: Sango and Miroku make their own future.

It was over and yet it wasn't. Naraku was dead. Of that he was sure. When he took off his beads

the kazaana had disappeared completely. However, first Kagome had disappeared into the meidou that Byakua's blade had created. The well had disappeared. Inuyasha had opened a meidou to search for Kagome.

They stood watching each other. Waiting for something to happen. Should they wait here to see if the well, Kagome or Inuyasha returned. What if they never returned. So many questions. So few answers. At last Sesshoumaru spoke to Kaede. After a minute, they walked off toward the village followed by Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un.

That left only Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara at the site of the former well Miroku had waited forever. He had promised Sango a wedding when they returned from fighting Naraku. That promise had sustained them in the darkness and despair. The time had come to deliver on that promise.

Although their wedding date had never been clear, the events of the last hour had brought everything into sharper focus. Naraku was no longer an impediment to their happiness. People could be lost in the twinkling of an eye. Just as they had won, Kagome had been taken away from them and now Inuyasha was gone in pursuit of her.

They could be next. Miroku was determined to capture what little happiness he could now that he opportunity presented itself. He might be selfish, but he was not willing to put off his happiness until Inuyasha and Kagome returned. They might never return. Promises had been made in the heat of battle between himself and Sango. The time had come to deliver on those promises.

He gazed at Sango. She was watching Kohaku walk after Sesshoumaru. What were her thoughts?

Was she so fully focused on Kohaku's future that she would not consider theirs? He reached out his hand to grab hers. She looked at him startled by the sudden touch.

"What, Miroku?"

She had spoken his name. He had always been "Houshi-sama" before. Maybe the surprise had been good. Maybe she was ready for something beyond the formality. Maybe she was ready for commitment. They had survived when despair had pulled at them to give in and die together. Was she ready to live together? ?

Kohaku had always been an issue between them. She had not been willing to commit until Kohaku was saved. Miroku was satisfied that Kohaku had been reborn. The boy who had been possessed by Naraku had died. No longer would Narkau be able to control him. He would have to convince Sango to let the boy go and live without him.

"Sango. I think it is time to make good on wedding that I promised you."

"Now Miroku, We just lost Inuyasha and Kagome. We don't know if they will ever come back.I have just got Kohaku back. I need time alone with my brother. It is no time to think about our wedding or even ourselves. How can you be so selfish at a time like this?"

"My dearest, Sango. It is precisely at a time like this that we need to seize the day. We do not know what tomorrow may bring. All we have is today. It is time to forget our yesterdays. Naraku is dead. The kazaana is gone. Kohaku is alive and free from Naraku. All the things that have kept us apart have suddenly vanished. Let us thank Buddha and live for today. There will always be some adversity in the future, but not today. Today the sun is shining. The shouki has been purified and we are alive. If there ever was a time to celebrate, it would be now. Kaede can say some words of joining if you wish. I can bless our union. But a wedding was promised and a wedding I will deliver today. All you have to say to say is yes and we can be happy today."

Sango looked at him uncertainly. She wanted it as desperately as he did. He had answered all her questions. Truly there was no better time than now. Kohaku was here and free of Naraku's influence. The monk was going to live. They had put off their happiness so many times. Always tomorrow. When Naraku died. When Kohaku was no longer under Naraku's influence. . All these criteria had been met. As for Inuyasha, Kagome and the Jewel, all these things were beyond their control. All they could do was pray. For now they needed to look to their own happiness.

" Yes, Miroku. Let's get married. Shippou, could you watch the well for a little while."

Shippou looked up startled " You are going to leave me alone. What if something evil comes?"

Miroku laughed " Remember what Inuyasha said. Someday you are going to be a daiyoukai. For today be brave and stay out of sight. We will be back soon enough. Kirara can stay with you if there is any trouble."

Shippou sulked, but said nothing further. Miroku pulled Sango along as he strode toward the village. He could feel the pressure of Sango's hand against his and knew that she had given into his pleading. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. The wedding could not come too soon.

Then all of the feelings that each had been carrying for each other could be released in one night of passion. Something he was looking forward.

When they reached the village, they found it in shambles. Kaede's hut was still in ruins, the way it had been when demons had broken through when Kohaku had been taken and Miroku had nearly died trying to save Sango and Kohaku from Magatsuhi.

Sango remembered it for another reason. She had taken a secret kiss from Miroku there. It was something that she had never told him about. He had been unconscious and the kiss was part of what she needed at the time to go on.

The kiss had been bittersweet. He had looked so helpless at the time. She had been desperate. Only Naraku's death could save him. She had hated leaving him at the time, but knew that only she could save the monk's life.

After the wedding, there would be time for many kisses. They would all be sweet. She would not need to fear anymore. They could revel in their time together. All they needed to do was reach out and touch each other.

Kaede was speaking to Sesshoumaru while Kohaku, Rin and Jaken were amusing themselves.

Kaede turned when she heard Sango call out for Kohaku. So the monk and demonslayer had survived. She had been worried that they would not reach the married state that both desired.

"Miko. You understand my proposal."

" Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. I will take Rin into my house as my understudy. I am to take care of her and teach her everything that I know. In exchange you will help us to rebuild the village so that Rin will have a place to stay. She will stay with as long you desire or I die whichever comes first. You will provide with funds and resources sufficient to maintain her in the style to which you require."

"That is satisfactory."

Sango had just begun to approach Kohaku when Sesshoumaru caught her eye. He had just concluded his agreement with Kaede for Rin's care. Sesshoumaru began to glare at the taijiya.

Suddenly, Sango realized that he remembered how she tried to kill Rin to save Miroku. She was sure that Sesshoumaru remembered her promise to place herself at his mercy as soon as the curse of the kazaana was broken and Naraku was dead.

Kohaku paled when he realized what was passing between his sister and Lord Sesshoumaru. He had been there when his sister had tried to kill Rin to save Miroku. At the time he had tried to dissuade Sesshoumaru from killing his sister by pointing out that Rin was fine. He was not sure that any excuse would save her now. He stepped between Sango and Sesshoumaru.

Sango took a deep breath and moved toward Sesshoumaru. The time for retribution had come. She would die unmarried and never bare the monk's children. She had no one to blame for her predicament, but herself. All she could ask Sesshoumaru for time to say goodbye to Kohaku and Miroku. Not the happy ending she had been hoping for, but her honor did not allow her to flinch from what she had done.

Miroku stared at Sesshoumaru who approached Sango with a determined look on his face, Kohaku who had stepped between them and his fiance who had dropped his hand and was returning the glare of the daiyoukai with a determined look on his face. Something terrible was about to happen and he was determined to get to bottom of it.

" What is going on?"

They all stopped moving and turned to look at the monk. After a moment of silence, Sango spoke.

" Miroku, my life is forfeit. In my haste to save you, I threw Hiraikotsu at an illusion of Naraku knowing that I might kill Rin. I promised Sesshoumaru that he could rip me apart for this act What I did was unforgivable. I will submit to whatever Sesshoumaru wishes to do to me."

" Sister. No. You cannot do this. You were fooled by an illusion Rin was not hurt."

"No. I was willing to sacrifice Rin to save Miroku. There can be no excuse."

Miroku took all of it in. Sango had not mentioned any of this to him. He had been so enthralled by the idea of marrying it never had occurred to him that some impediment might remain that would stand between them and their happily-ever-after. He and Sango had fought through so much. He was not going to let her go..

He intervened " Lord Sesshoumaru. Isn't there some way we can deal with this matter without violence? What will Rin think if she learns that she was the cause of Sango's death. We have just finished killing Naraku. We should not let his acts cause any more pain to us."

Sesshoumaru stopped and was now glaring at the monk " Are you willing to share her punishment, monk?"

Miroku gulped. He had not anticipated such a response, but he could not stop now. Their happiness depended on him stepping forward like a lamb to the slaughter.

" I would happily die for Sango."

Sango was horrified " You cannot do this, Miroku. It is my punishment. I deserve it. I did it save you. I will not allow you to join me."

" Too later, taijiya I accept the monks offer."

The group erupted into a cacophony of sound. Each trying to outshout the other. Sesshoumaru felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down into Rin's face

"Please don't kill Lady Sango." she pleaded.

Sesshoumaru sighed. What was he going to do? He had no desire to kill the slayer. Rin would never forgive him. Something needed to be done. The slayer had clearly tried to kill the person whom he cared most about in the world. He could not simply let her walk away unscathed.

Kaede seeing his unease motioned him aside and whispered in his ear. Although he did not show any emotion, the miko's solution was not what he would have thought of himself.

" The old miko has suggested that the slayer and monk stand as protectors for Rin when I cannot be here. This is acceptable to me on one condition. If Rin should die. Their lives will be forfeit.

If you do not accept, I will kill the slayer now. It is your choice."

The group was stunned. Given the choice deferring death seemed the only acceptable solution under the circumstances. Sango broke the silence.

" I would prefer to die now than to risk Miroku's life."

" Sango. I promised you that wherever we go, we go together. I will not let you die alone."

The nobility of the air was making Sesshoumaru sick. " The monk has chosen I must start to rebuild the village before I leave Rin in the village."

The words "leave Rin in the village" had no sooner left his lips than a crying Rin began to wail that her Lord Sesshoumaru should not leave her behind. Sesshoumaru managed to detach her from his hakama when Kaede reached out to comfort Rin.

" Go on Lord Sesshoumaru. I have lots of experience comforting small children. Rin will be fine."

Miroku clutched at Sango. He realized how close he had come to losing her again. There was no time to waste. Clearly, they must get married as soon as possible. He could feel her tears as his robe became wetter. The time had come to talk to Kaede if they could pry her away from Rin long enough to ask her to marry them.

"Lady Kaede. Sango and I wish to be married as soon as possible. I have lived with death for a long time without care for the future beyond producing an heir and killing Naraku. Now I realize how perilous and precious life is. Sango and I cannot afford to waste another minute. Life is too short. We need to be married now or we will have to live together without the blessing of the kami"

Kaede smiled as she held the still sobbing Rin. She had been hoping for this day since the first day she met these two. These two had endured so much to be together. She had witnessed their willingness to risk their lives for each other. She nodded her assent.

" I believe I have all of the tools in my hut for the ceremony. If the two of you would prepare the altar and set it up by the shrine. The sake cups are on the shelf. I do have some spare kimonos if you need them."

The couple looked at each other. They had been through the fire and been purified by it. There was no need for any further purification. They were ready for marriage. It would be a tragedy to deny it.

And so they were married. The entire village attended even though Sango and Miroku were foreigners. It was an event which brought them together after Naraku had destroyed the village.

Even Sesshoumaru and Jaken attended since they would be essential to rebuilding the village.

Miroku and Sango were after all now his retainers. Jaken pointed out that he had lived under a similar death threat for centuries for which comment he was soundly thrashed.

When it was over Sango and Miroku suddenly realized that they had forgotten Shippou and Kirara by the well in their rush to get married. They walked out to the well with Kohaku who carried the sleeping kitsune with him back to the village.

They settled back to watch the well. Sango felt Miroku's hand rubbing her butt. Instinctively, she reached for Hiraikotsu. Then she realized that her butt now belonged to Miroku. She did not have to wait anymore. Their future was now. All they had to do was reach out and seize.

She began to respond to Miroku's kisses. She suddenly had a horrible thought. What if Inuyasha and Kagome should suddenly come back while they were in throes of passion. She pushed Miroku away.

"What was that for Sango, dear?"

" What if Inuyasha or Kagome should suddenly appear?"

Miroku stroked her face and spoke lovingly " Do you really want to wait for something that may never come to pass to consummate our marriage. We almost died so many times today. Tomorrow may never come. Our future is now."

Sango realized that he was right. She did not want to die waiting for the future to arrive when she could make love to the monk who was her life today.


	44. A Dark Cloud

Title: A Dark Cloud

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: K

Prompt: Sign (Miroku/Sango #27)

Word Count:246

Genre: One Born Every Minute

Warning: None

Summary: Sango endures Mirkou's chicanery

By now Sango had come to expect the worst of Miroku. The moment they hit town he had found his way to the richest house in town. He roused the headman and proclaimed that a dark cloud was hanging over the house. The man had praised his good fortune that coincidentally a monk just happened to arrive at that very moment to vanquish whatever evil influence was pervading his house.

Sango could not believe the gullibility of the people. The monk was transparent. Was it not obvious that the monk had created the dark cloud ?. Her respect for Miroku had hit a low point. She had been raised to vanquish real demons who hurt people not create fake demons to separate rich people from their money.

By now Miroku was having a hard time keeping the Inu-taichi in line. Everyone from Inuyasha to Shippou was adding their own snide commentary as Miroku made his sales pitch. All she could say was that Miroku should not be proud of what he was doing.

Suddenly, Miroku stopped and slapped and ofuda on the side of the house. To the surprise of everyone a rather harmless demon came flying out of the side of the house. Inuyasha blurted out "You mean there was a demon."to the annoyance of Miroku and the amusement of Sango and Kagome. Sango sighed. Her father had always told her that most dangerous type of demon was one who could take human form


	45. A Charming Man

Title: A Charming Man

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: K

Prompt: Charm (Miroku/Sango #28)

Word Count:635

Warning: None

Summary: The man beneath the charm

Despite what people thought about him, Miroku had never actually changed. He had always understood his karma. The key had always been his intentions.

People saw only the exterior. The suave charming man who could talk any woman out of her kimono or any rich lord out of his bag of gold. They did not see the man beneath those robes.

The one who had to watch his father walk calmly to his death. The one who never knew his mother. The one who had been raised by a monk who drank to forget what had happened to his father and grandfather.

He remembered them all. They had shaped him, but they were not who he was. He enjoyed drinking, but he was not a drunk. He enjoyed the company of women, but despite what Kagome and Sango thought he actually held women in high regard.

It was his will that prevented him from falling into the pattern of thinking which would have made him sullen and morose. His mind controlled his actions not his passions. In this he understood the way of the Buddha better than his master.

His charm was that he could appear pleasant and convincing to merely everyone. It allowed him to manipulate people to provide what he wanted. Sometimes the ease with which lesser minds could be controlled actually bored him. The material rewards he received had never satisfied him.

He had always focused on the bigger picture. His father's death had taught him at an early age that such would be his fate unless he killed Naraku. All his efforts after completing his training under Mushin were bent in that direction. The rest was just a means toward an end.

Day to day life was simply a means to reach that goal. He had to raise money to live since he had no temple. Rather than begging he put his skills to good use. Although he could create imaginary demons if necessary, he had the skill and power to deal with real demons. Either way people were eager to pay him to rid them of their demons.

He had always been solitary. Living by his wits, his good looks and his charm. He had been reluctant to join with others in the search for Naraku and the Jewel even though it would be to his benefit. Maybe it was his reluctance to rely on others or his need to keep his secrets from the others.

It was only after they came to his rescue at Mushin's temple. and all his secrets were revealed that he truly allowed them into his life. When the others knew his weaknesses and still fought for him, he knew that they were people who were willing to give their lives for him

He might still exude the same charm for the outsiders, but he knew that these people would not desert him even though they had seen him at his worst. They were the first real friends that he had ever had.

As such he treated them differently. No longer were they simply a means to an end. They were people just like himself who had a common goal and a common enemy.

More than that they saw him as a person worthy of saving. Not simply a lecherous, thieving scoundrel, but a friend who would do the same thing for them.

The monk never really changed. He was still the lecherous thieving scoundrel that he had always been on the outside. His charming personality still enchanted the ladies and separated the lord from their purses.

He still was motivated by the goals that he had when he set out on his journey. The only difference was that now he had friends who had shared his goals and would stay by his side in spite of what he was or maybe because of what he was.


	46. The Greatest Prayer is Patience

Title: The greatest prayer is patience-Buddha

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: K

Prompt Vice Challenge (mirsanarts March 2010)

Word Count: 3957

Genre: Buddhist teachings in action

Warning: None

Summary: Miroku and Sango find each other

The greatest achievement is selflessness.

The greatest worth is self-mastery.

The greatest quality is seeking to serve others.

The greatest precept is continual awareness.

The greatest medicine is the emptiness of everything.

The greatest action is not conforming with the worlds ways.

The greatest magic is transmuting the passions.

The greatest generosity is non-attachment.

The greatest goodness is a peaceful mind.

The greatest patience is humility.

The greatest effort is not concerned with results.

The greatest meditation is a mind that lets go.

The greatest wisdom is seeing through appearances.

Atisha (11th century Tibetan Buddhist master)

The greatest achievement is selflessness.

Their journey had been long and arduous. In the beginning the monk had thought only of himself and his needs. Sango had lost everything and everyone. By Mt. Hakurei, they had become so important to each other that they were willing to die for each other. By the end they only survived because they were willing to live for each other. It was this willingness to live for each other which was the strength of their marriage. Not their willingness to bear children or die for each other. They needed to be there for each other in order to raise their children together. Their willingness to live for each other for their greatest achievement.

The greatest worth is self-mastery.

When they met, he was only a novice monk. Yet even then most demons were no-match for had been living with the knowledge that he could die any minute he drank the poison knowing that it allowed him to continue to protect his beloved without fear of the pain from his wind tunnel.

Sango overcame her desire to die with her brother and then to die with Miroku. It was her determination to place the monks life above her own that convince Hiraikotsu to fight for her. At the end she placed her life in the hands of the monk. She knew that wherever he went in life or in death she wanted to be with him

The greatest quality is seeking to serve others

At the beginning he had been selfish. Lusting for the pleasures of the flesh. All for himself. It was only by fighting for his friends that he discovered that serving others was more satisfying. As his love for Sango grew he discovered that his greatest joy was in serving her. She became his reason for being and the universe revolved around. This resolve prepared him for his role as husband and father where he devoted his life to providing for the ones he loved.

Sango had been raised to be part of a team, but the team had died along with all of her friends and family. She was left with no one to serve. No mission. No purpose. She tried to throw herself into saving her brother, but he did not want to be saved by her because it meant facing what he had done. Finally, she found someone in Miroku to serve. She first thought to serve him by sacrificing herself for him. Their relationship changed to the point where she could serve him because of her refusal to save her life at the cost of his end. In the end she put her life in his hands. She chose in the end to serve him and their children as wife and mother.

The greatest precept is continual awareness.

Miroku had always been aware of what was going on around him. His training gave him unique insights into himself and those around him. Despite what they all thought he was always aware of what Sango was feeling. He knew his limits with her. Yet he was always pushing them. Daring her to stop him. So far she had never failed him. He would have been disappointed if she had not objected to his rubbing of her butt. To him she had always been more than a sexual object. She was the woman who would be the mother of his children.

Sango had always been vigilant around Miroku. No matter how many times she hit for feeling her butt or going to see the ladies, he continued to do so. It had almost become a game for them. He would dare and she would stop him before he crossed the line. He was sensitive when she needed him to be sensitive and not push the limits. Sometimes his sensitivity surprised her. She was used to fighting off his advances that when he did not make them she wondered if there was something wrong with him or with her.

The greatest medicine is the emptiness of everything.

Miroku found that with meditation he could free his mind of all the trivial problems of this world. It allowed him peace when he was surrounded by the constant threat of death. It took away his anxiety about completing his quest before the kazaana consumed him. In his younger days his fear of death had led him to his quest for someone to bear his child. Now that he had Sango those days were over. He could look forward to the day the end of the quest knowing that there was a woman who loved him and was prepared to bare his children.

Sango had never been able to empty her mind of anger and grief. Grief for her murdered family. Grief for her village. Grief for her brother. Anger at Naraku for what he did to her brother, her family and her village. Miroku had helped her find peace. He had pointed out that she was allowed to love her brother despite all that he had done. She might hate what he had done, but she could still love him. When she emptied her mind of all the hate and the grief she found that she still loved her little brother. Kohaku gave her hope that all the things which had gone wrong someday could be healed.

The greatest action is not conforming with the worlds ways.

He had always followed his own star. The others might have thought him a liar, a cheat, a lecher who cared only about wine, women and song, but they were wrong. From the time he left Mushin, his purposed had been finding Naraku and ending the curse. The Jewel shards despite all of the evil they portended and the devastation they brought had brought at last on Naraku's trail. Without them he would never have found his friends or Naraku. If Naraku had never killed her village and her family, he would have never met Sango. Without Sango he would have drifted rudderless without direction, without hope. Through Sango he had regained his heart and found someone with whom he could share the life had never hoped of having.

Sango had always been an oddity. A girl she had been raised to be a demon slayer by her father. Not any demon slayer she had been the best. She had been at the height of her powers when she first met Naraku. It was he who changed her life forever. He took away her vocation, her family, her life, her world. When she first met Miroku, she was a broken person who slept for days to heal her wounds. He was the one who gave her the time to move on. The one who talked her through all the hard times when she wanted nothing more than to end it all. He had given her the hope of a new world where she could take on the vocation of wife and mother which she had rejected so long ago. Now she was ready not because it was what the world expected her to do, but because of what she wanted to do.

The greatest magic is transmuting the passions.

Miroku had never had a problem controlling his passion. His calm demeanor kept the violent tendencies of the Inutachi in check during the darkest days. His issues had always been in his expressing his passions. To his companions his lechery, his thieving and his cheating had always been so cold-blooded. They thought him selfish. Caring only about his earthly desires. Sango changed him. Her magic saved him from his selfish desires. He thought only of saving her even at the cost of his own life. When he realized that a life with her was possible he sacrificed heaven and hell to preserve. In the end his passion was genuine for home and hearth. All his efforts had but one goal a life with Sango and their children. They became all he desired and it was enough.

Sango had been a woman of passion. A warrior whose emotions hung on her sleeve. These passions had always been her greatest strength. Narkau was able to take this passion and turn it against her. He took all the things that she had fought for and turned them against her. Her home was razed. Her father and friends killed by her own father. She was left with nothing, but revenge Even her passion for her little brother was used against her again and again. It led her to think that killing herself and her brother in self-immolation was the only solution. Miroku was the answer. Her passion moved her to offer her life for her. To do anything or kill anyone who might threaten his survival. She did not care what happened to her so long as he survived. It was only by putting her life in his hands that her passions were transmuted. He offered a life together which she thankfully accepted. She became a wife and mother which vocations she poured the passion which she had always lived her life.

The greatest generosity is non-attachment.

Miroku had never had a problem with attachment. His father and mother had died. He took to the road as soon he could to search for Naraku. Women on the road he would love and leave pining to bear his child. He could never stay in any place long because his tricks would be found out. It was his attachment to material goods and his need for revenge that kept from attaching himself to people. That is why he had such a hard time working with the Inutachi. It was hard for him to work well with others because he thought only of himself. It was only when he became attached to Sango that he began to think of her before himself. He was willing to give up his life simply so that she could live. In the end he became attached only to Sango and their children. All his actions were now centered on them. He had rid himself of his attachment to the world. Now he was totally devoted to them.

Sango had always been attached to home and family. Naraku took all of these things away from her. She struggled to hang onto Kohaku, but the more she strove to save him the further away he got. She drifted hoping to attach herself to Miroku. Despite all her hopes and all his promises of marriage and family he always remained detached from her. It was the shadow of death that made her realize her attachment to Miroku. She could not think of living without him. She would do anything to ensure his survival. Sacrifice Hiraikotsu, Kohaku and finally Rin just to save him. It was only letting go of her attachments that she was saved. By placing her life in Miroku's hands she forced him to take responsibility for him. They formed an attachment only by letting go of their own wills and desires and allowing them to live for each other.

The greatest goodness is a peaceful mind.

Miroku might have looked peaceful, but it was far from the truth. He was always scheming and planning. All his waking moments were occupied by his quest to kill Naraku. Until Naraku was dead he could think of nothing else. He became obsessed with his own material needs. There were not enough women, gold, or worldly goods to satisfy him. For a moment these goods might satisfy him, but eventually he would wake up and find himself alone and penniless again. The cycle would start over again. It was only when he met the Inutachi that he found something beyond himself. At first he still tried to do everything by himself since he thought of them as merely being a means to end in achieving his goal. Later as he moved toward Sango he began to understand what peace might entail. For the first time he was able to think of someone other than himself. When he drank the poison it was to allow him to act on Sango's behalf without the fear of pain which had been holding him back. Still, he could not find peace. Peace was not in death or dying for someone. Peace was in living for someone and with someone. That peace he only found when he decided to live and helped Sango to live. They began their life together at that moment. Their peace was in each other and the family that they were raising together.

Sango once had peace even though she was raised to be a warrior. Her peace was in her comrades and her family. Her contentment was in her trade. All that was taken from her leaving her without peace. All her thoughts turned to revenge. When she saw was what Kohaku had become she despaired of revenge. It was only Inuyasha who saved her life and Kohaku's life at that time, but her peace had been shattered. She was without hope that it would ever get better. Miroku gave her something to die for. She could not imagine living without him. She was willing to do anything to save him even at the cost of her own life and everything that she believed in. It was only when she let go of her hate, her thoughts of revenge and her despair that she finally found peace in living for Miroku. She found her smile and her heart again and was able to laugh and love. She could thank Miroku and her family for all the peace and contentment she had finally found.

The greatest patience is humility.

They both had a hard time being humble. Each of so proud of their abilities which they had worked hard and long to achieve. They hid it well with their self-effacing styles, but a heart they were both proud people.

They had the hardest time holding back when it was time to show off. Inuyasha found it so irritating that Miroku felt it necessary to stand in front of him to save him from the painters demonic army and from Sesshoumaru. He knew the pride that monk in showing off his skills and he was not about to let him get away with it. When his wind tunnel was nicked, he could not simply tell them about it. He had to go off by himself and walk into a trap When Kikyou signed his death warrant he was too proud to let anyone know about it and tried to hide with a show of bravado to protect Sango. Even the taking of poison to allow him to continue using his wind tunnel was done in secret so that Sango would not know the sacrifice that he had made for her. Leaving her in the Jewel was his last act of pride. He foolishly believed that it was better for him to die alone. Little did he realize the desperate acts which his foolishness pride inspired in Sango. She risked anything and everything to get back to him. It was only when she placed her life in his hands that he truly realized that to save both of them he must put aside his pride and live for her Only when his pride was put aside could he truly show the love that he had for her.

Sango had been raised to be the best and was proud of it. She could take nearly demon one on one. When she first met the Inutachi she was skeptical of their abilities. Although she had worked with the demonslayers as a team, she had been the star. Her father had even called her the best. She had so much more to overcome being young and a girl. So many had demeaned her ability that she always felt that she had something to prove to them. Continually striving to prove herself the best. Her pride had been broken by Naraku. His continual use of Kohaku tested her belief in her skills. He caused her to despair ready to die for Kohaku. It was only her friends telling her that they wanted her to be with them that saved her when she was at her lowest points er feelings for the monk began to cloud her judgment. She was willing to die together with him. Her ferocity in his protection become evident as he became weaker due to the miasma he absorbed through his wind tunnel. She felt that he was up to her and her skills to save him. She was willing to do anything and sacrifice anything or anybody including Hiraikotsu, Kohaku and finally Rin to save the monk. In the end she had let go of her pride and put her life in his hands that she began to live for him.

The greatest effort is not concerned with results.

Miroku had always been concerned with results. He carefully counted ever coin that he stole from the lords for whom he did exorcisms. It was not so much the amount that propelled he onward. It was what he did in the furtherance of his mission. All about the goal of finding and destroying Naraku before the wind tunnel destroyed him. Nothing else was more important. It was stealing Kagome's jewel shards that caused him to cross paths with the nascent Inutachi. It was more than luck. With one swoop he had taken a giant step toward reaching his goal of killing Naraku. At first neither side accepted the other and he thought he would have to set out on his own again. But he discovered that the others would risk their lives no more how he acted. He was more important to them than results. When Sango came into his life, his goals began to change. He began to hope that there was a life beyond Naraku where she would become his wife and bear his children. He was willing to risk his life again and again to ensure her survival. She became the most important thing in his life. More important than killing Narkau, providing an heir or completing the Jewel. In the end it was not results that mattered. It was living every day for Sango and their children.

Sango's world was measured by the youkai she killed. Her worth was her skill in bringing home the money from slaying the youkai and the youkai bones necessary to defeat their enemy. She had always been the best. Her father allowed her to go on missions by herself. He even boasted of her to their clients. Her pride in results had blinded her to Narkau's presence. She did not see the great enemy that was right in front of her. Naraku baited her again and again. Kill Inuyasha before you die. Give me the sword and I will give you Kohaku. She was even willing to kill Kohaku and herself to satisfy her family honor. Yet the Inutachi welcomed her back with open arms. She was important. They would not let her go even if she betrayed would not let her die even if she thought it was the honorable way to go. Miroku changed her views about results. She loved him and wanted to be with him and bear his children. If she could not, it was better that they die together. After he became injured by the miasma, she became obsessed with protecting. Everything became about protecting the monk. Everyone else and everything became expendable. It was only when she stopped worrying about results that she began to truly live for each other.

The greatest meditation is a mind that lets go

It was only at the end that they both let go. Miroku had thought to save Sango by dying alone. Sango could not bear to be without him. She was literally dying to get to him. Naraku was counting on their despair. If only they could die together, darkness would win. Instead Sango put her life in Miroku's hands. Faced with responsibility for her life, he could not simply let her die.

He had to face a life together. So often he had faced death. It was easy to let go and face the abyss. It was so much harder to live for each other. Every day would be a challenge. At least they would have each other. They let go of their pride, their selfishness, and their goals in order to live for each other. Once they did that Naraku never stood a chance.

The greatest wisdom is seeing through appearances.

To Sango Miroku had at first seemed nothing more than a lecherous, lying scoundrel who cared only for himself. Every time she began to see the good qualities in him, she would discover him rubbing her butt or scamming somebody for his phoney exorcisms. She wanted to believe to live together with him and bear his child, but just when she thought, he was committed he would be off to see the local women. She had seen glimpses of him when he was willing to die for her, but they were rare. It took near death experiences for him to reveal his heart to her. He was so much more willing to make a pass at her than to reveal his true feelings. It was only when his body began to break down that their true feelings came to the fore. She could not imagine living without him. She would gladly choose death if it meant his survival. At the end she put her life in his hands and begged him to take her with her. She could not imagine life without her. Luckily for her, she had chosen well. When faced with responsibility for her he was up to challenge. Because of his decision they were able to live and form a family.

To Miroku the first discovery was that Sango was a woman. She was not like any woman he had ever met. She was strong, brave and independent. A person who believed in herself and her skills She was unique among women. She might have a warrior's souls, but she had a woman's heart. He hurt every time he abused her trust by looking at other woman and looking at her as sex object. It was only when he discovered that he was nearly the cause of her death that he finally found the courage to speak his mind. He could not let her think that she was just his friend or his comrade. She was the woman that he wanted to bear his children. He was willing to risk death for her because he could not imagine going on without her. He would open his wind tunnel even though he stood at death's door to save her. He tried to save her by distancing himself from her when he thought he was going to die. She was persistent. She could imagine living without him. In the end the only solution was to live together.

The greatest prayer is patience-Buddha

He sat by the firepit watching his wife put their children to bed. There were five of them now. Two boys. Three girls. All growing sprouting like weeds. Sango smiled now. Something she rarely did. The work had been harder than anything she had ever done as a warrior. Yet she never complained or shirked any of her duties. He was lucky that she was his wife. Before her the days had been empty and meaningless. All the pride he had in himself was meaningless in the face of her love. She had taught him patience. What she had endured for his sake had been staggering when he thought about it. All the women. All the scams. All the hardships and heartbreaks just to be with him and bear his children. He certainly did not deserve her. The best things in life are not those things that we seek to acquire. They are things which are freely given to us, just as Sango had given her life over to him. She had the patience to wait for him. Now her patience had borne fruit. He could not imagine life without her or their children. He truly was the luckiest man in the world.


	47. Missing You

Title: Missing You

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: R

Prompt: Miss (Miroku/Sango Fiction #29)

Word Count:300

Genre: Butt Rubbing

CU 558

Warning: Butt Rubbing

Summary: Miroku misses Sango

He missed her. Kami, how he missed her. The way she smelled when he held her close. The way she swished when she walked. The way her butt looked as she walked away from him. The way she swung her hips. The smell of her hair . The sound of her voice. The way she softened when she smiled at him. The amused look on her face when the children were harassing Inuyasha and Shippou.

The little endearments they said to each other while they were making love. Her strength. Her power. Her stamina. The way she glowed when she was pregnant. The look she gave him when the twins were safely delivered into her arms for the first time. The love that he felt every time he was near.

She was his strength. His rock. His home. Without her he would have given up and died long ago. She knew what he was and who he had been and still loved him. She truly was unique among women. At the end of the quest she had put her life in his hands. He knew that he would meet that kind of woman only once in his life and he was not about to let her go.

How could he give that up to hunt demons? He needed her right now or he would surely go insane. He reached out for Sango. Just to rub her butt and everything would be well with the world again. The feeling of those warm round globes cupped in his hands. It was heaven.

"Get your fucking hands off me, pervert. The sooner we get you back to Sango the better. I promised Sango I would bring you back safely, but if you don't stop rubbing my butt, you won't make it home alive."


	48. The Legacy

Title: The Legacy

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Karma (Miroku/Sango #30)

Genre: Father/Son bonding

Word count:1150

Warning: none

Summary: Miroku tells his son how Sango saved his life.

I blame Mushin. His answer was always karma. Mother's death was her karma. Father's death was his karma. His drinking and womanizing was his karma. Everything could be explained by karma.

I studied at his feet from a young age. The words of the Buddha guided my thoughts and action. Our intentions create our karma. Right intentions create right thoughts, right words, right actions.

My intentions were always clear. Everything I did was aimed at destroying Naraku. All my searches were aimed at ferreting him out. All my actions were aimed toward ending the curse.

My family history was the flaw in my scheme. My grandfather set the pattern. The search for Naraku became the driving force in his life once Naraku cursed him with the wind tunnel. When his time drew near, he decided that he would not let the matter with Naraku rest.

Since his curse was the result of his lechery, he decided to use his character flaws against Naraku. His son would carry on the fight against Naraku once he was gone. The fact that he did not have a son did not bother him.

Bedding women had never been a problem for him. It was part and parcel of whom he was. Now he was driven to beget a child before his curse killed him. To this end he began his search for a woman to bear his child. The result was father.

Mushin had been my grandfather's friend. They had monked together, drank together, womanized together. Naturally when my grandfather knew the curse would soon kill him he brought my father to Mushin's temple.

He was raised in Temple much as I was. Taught the way of the Buddha and his father's legacy. Being raised by Mushin meant he grew up a lot like I did. Mushin had only the Buddha and my grandfather to serve as his guides.

His father's mission became his mission. His father's legacy his legacy. His father's curse became his curse. The teaching of the Buddha might guide his path, but his fathers ways became his ways.

He shared the same lust for life that Mushin and his father had. The same taste for wine, women and song. that they had. The same devotion to the destruction of Naraku and the elimination of the curse.

Like his father he too sought a woman to bear his child. He might die, but the fight would go on. Curse or no curse the fight would go on until Naraku was dead. His intentions were clear no matter what his other actions may have been.

The result was me. The search for Naraku caused my father to leave me with Mushin more and more often. In the end he died at Mushin's temple and left me there. Instead of father I was left with a hollow in the earth and a hole in my hand.

Again Mushin shaped me as he had my father. His goals became my goals. His curse my curse. His vices my vices. My thoughts and intentions were only of Naraku. All my traveling. All my schemes had but one goal in mind.

I had become my father and my grandfather. Cloaked in the trappings of a Buddhist monk. Full of spiritual power and knowledge to use that power. Handsome to women. Charming to all. None could resist me.

But they were all means to an end. The lying, the cheating and the stealing became a part of me. I kept saying that I was not that person. I was just using my abilities to find Naraku and end the curse. My life was unexamined.

Every woman I asked to bear my child whether she be child or hag. Women were after vessels to be used in the fight to eliminate Naraku. Only by finding a woman, any woman, to bear my child could I carry on the fight should I die before the curse was broken.

It was Sango who broke the cycle. She would not stand for my lying and cheating. At first I did not think of her as a woman. Maybe that is why I never asked her to bear my child until I proposed to her.

I could not think of using her and she would never have let me use her simply for the purpose of bearing my child. She was unique among women. The other women did not care that I flirted with everyone. Only Sango.

She was jealous and punished me every time I crossed that line. She would not let me use her for enjoyment and sexual pleasure. Even after my proposal she looked for permanence and commitment. She refused to means to an end.

If I wanted her, I had to be committed to her just as much as I was committed to the fight against Naraku. She enforced her rules with Hiraikotsu. The more she hit me the more I became committed to her. The pain helped me to focus. It made me realize what was important to me.

We shared a commitment to each other. A commitment to putting an end to Naraku. For my part it was to end the curse which had killed my father and grandfather. For her part it was revenge for what Naraku had done to her village, to her family, to Kohaku.

Our commitment became such that we could not think of living without one another. Both of us talked of dying together. But in the end that was not enough. We had to put aside our intentions, our quest for revenge. It was not enough.

Only by living for each other were we able to break the cycle of despair which both of us had come to see as our karma. Our intentions became to survive so that we would be able to have a home and family together. When we did ths Naraku could not use our intentions to influence our actions any longer.

Although we met each other on the path of destruction, bent only on revenge somewhere along the line, our intentions changed. It was only through her that my karma changed when my intentions changed

Everything I have and all that I am I owe to her. Without her I would have ended the same way my father and grandfather. She break the meaningless cycle of birth and death which the curse had brought to my family. Thanks to her we have a future and not just endless vendetta.

And that is why my son you must always remember that you must look for a unique woman to bear your child. Only through her can you find peace and true happiness. You will find that rubbing the wrong butt will only lead to bad karma.


	49. Breathless

Title: Breathless

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Breath (Miroku/Sango Fic

Word Count 100

Warning: None

Summary: Miroku revels in Sango

Who ever said that women needed to naked to be sexual had never seen Sango in action. When she was fighting she was poetry in motion. Every move was a killer in every sense of the word.

Her battle armor hugged her body like a glove accentuating every curve to its fullest. It caressed her skin as she dispatched her opponents. He was jealous that it got to be closer to her than he was allowed.

He knew what he had in her. Someday he wanted the opportunity to leave Sango breathless just as she always took his breath away..


	50. After the Fall

Title: After the Fall

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Fall (Miroku/Sango Fics#

Word Count: 1074

Warning: None

Summary: A Divergent View of Episode 78

Miroku sat in the rain. She was not coming. Sango was going to marry Kuronaske. His wish for her happiness had come true. He should be happy for her. Instead, he was stunned, unable to move.

Kagome was not speaking to him. She had tried to tell him, but he was not listening. He was too busy trying to puzzle out the mystery of the demon bear that wasn't. Kagome had told him that if he did not speak that he would lose her. Instead he said too much

Kagome was not speaking to him now. Everything between had been severed with Sango's defection. She blamed him. To her romance was everything. She had invested her being into a fairytale between himself and Sango. To watch it crumble had devastated her.

Shippou had joined Kagome in deserting him. That left only Inuyasha. The boy had been stunned. Sango had been so adamant about fighting Naraku. How could she desert in the middle of the fight? She was the best fighter he had ever met. It had to Miroku's fault.

To Inuyasha it seemed to prove that Kagome had been wrong. She had told him that Sango and Miroku were destined to be lovers. Yet Sango was marrying the first person who offered her a way out of her morass.

The look on Miroku's face seemed so familiar. For the first time Inuyasha felt a kinship to him.

It was the look on his face when Kikyou tried to kill him upon her the resurrection. The doomed look he gave Kagome when he realized, he would have to give up the woman he loved to protect Kikyou.

Miroku had given up. Resigned himself to his fate. He was willing to sit in the rain till he died.

A pitiful sight. Inuyasha could not think of any reason that he should reach out a hand to the monk. The man had mocked at every turn. Treated him as if he were an idiot.

Yet something needed to be done. Even if Miroku was willing to let Sango go, he was not. They

had come too far to turn back. Miroku might be worthless, but Sango was necessary to the defeat of Naraku. She had fire, the skill and the motivation. Her only weakness was Kohaku.

He had tried to talk to Sango. She was too angry about something Miroku had said to her. Kagome had only returned shaking her head. For whatever reason, she agreed with Sango. All she gave Miroku now were black looks. Her hopes had been dashed.

That left Miroku. If they loved each other as much as Kagome said they did, surely they could not let it end like this. There must be something that Sango was hoping he would do. He just had hope that Miroku was up to it.

Inuyasha sighed. It looked like it was up to him. "Miroku." The monk did not look up until Inuyasha finally yelled at him and hit him in the head.

"Did you want something Inuyasha? I was trying to meditate."

" Go after her"

"Sango had made her choice. I just wish her happiness." Inuyasha hit him harder.

"What kind of man are you? Kagome said that Sango loved you. I told her she was crazy. No way a woman like Sango would settle for a lying cheating lecher like you. I guess I was right."

" What would you have me say? Sango has the chance to reclaim the life that she lost when Naraku killed everyone she loved. How can I deny her that happiness? If I truly love her, I have to let her go"

" If you are a man you will tell her how you feel. You owe her that at least."

" You were afraid to tell Kagome that you had to let her go."

"But I did. She understood how I felt about her and how I felt about Kikyou and she was still willing to stay by your side."

" You were lucky that she was so understanding. Sango is not willing to forgive even if I tell her how I feel."

" Yes I was lucky. She has stayed with me through good times and bad."

"She becomes very angry whenever Kikyou comes around."

" And Sango hits you every time that you try to sneak off to see other woman. Yet just like Kagome forgives me for Kikyou, Sango forgives you every time you break her heart."

" What do you have me do?"

" I think that Sango expects you to fight for her."

" You mean like you fighting Kouga for Kagome."

" Not a good example. Kagome does not understand why I have to drive off Kouga whenever he touches her. If I just let him do what he wanted he would take her away. He is just testing me to see whether I will fight for Kagome. If I did nothing he would win and I would lose."

" When did Kagome become so important? I thought you told Kaede that you were willing to go to hell with Kikyou?"

"I would if I did not have anything to live for. Kagome gives me something to live for. Doesn't Sango give you something to live for? Without her all you can hope for is that you will kill Naraku or begat a son before you end up in a hole like your father and grandfather. Isn't she worth fighting for? There is still a day before the wedding. She will only come back to us if you fight for her. Go now. Bring her back or don't bother to come back. It is up to you."

Inuyasha walked off in disgust with a final "Feh". Miroku knew what Sango meant to him without Inuyasha having to tell him. The real question was whether he was willing to fight for her. It would be so much easier to let her go.

He gazed at his hand. Was he really so much of a coward that it was easier to die than to tell Sango how he felt about her? The rest of the group had given up on him. Even Sango had given up, but he was not ready to let her go. There was a wedding to crash and a bride to steal. He was just the man for the job.


	51. The Spirit is Willing But Flesh is Weak

Title: The Spirit is Willing But the Flesh is Weak

Author: landofthekwt

Rating:PG-13

Prompt: Spirit (Mirkou/Sango Fics#33)

Genre: Bachelor Party

Word Count::486

Warning: None

Summary: Miroku and Inuyasha survive the night before Miroku and Sango's wedding

Inuyasha knew that taking Miroku to the festival before the wedding was a terrible idea. Kaede and Sango had all read him the riot act. No wine, women or song before the wedding. Why did everyone insist on making Miroku his responsibility?

Bridegrooms were expected to prepare themselves for marriage by purifying themselves. Miroku did not want to meditate tonight. It was his last night of freedom. He was not about to be restrained by his upcoming nuptials. It was almost if he was flashing a sign to every woman that he was available for a night of passion.

The women came in droves. The monk could not keep his hands off them. Between the butt rubbing and the" will you bear my child" it became too much for the hanyou. First he growled at them. When that proved ineffective, he pulled his sword and waved it at the women until they finally fled in terror.

The inn was now empty except for the owner and the guests. Miroku kept ordering food and drink as if he had unlimited funds. Finally, Inuyasha had enough Sango would kill him if the monk showed up drunk for his own wedding.

To this end he threatened the innkeeper. When Miroku refused to stop drinking the sake, he had enough. He whacked Miroku over the head. Hauling him out of the inn, he threw him into the river and hauled him out to dry before he drown.

He stared at the monk. How could he be so thoughtless? Tomorrow was his wedding day. He would have Sango all to himself. Maybe he did not realize how lucky he was. Sango was here and now. Tomorrow she would be his. Kagome was five hundred years in the future. He might never see her again.

If he ever saw Kagome again, he would show her that he thought only of her. Tonight Miroku was his responsibility. Sango and Kaede had entrusted Miroku to him to ensure that Miroku showed up at the wedding clean and sober and ready to begin a life with Sango He was not about to let Miroku screw that up.

Miroku finally sobered up enough to dress for the wedding. Inuyasha steadied they approached the altar which Kaede had set up. It was the sight of Sango dressed in white uchikake kimono was enough to take their breath away. Miroku nodded to Inuyasha to indicate that he could release him now. It took a tap on the shoulder before Inuyasha finally realized that he needed to let Miroku go.

It was clear now that everything they had gone through was worth it. Miroku should realize what a lucky man he was that a woman like Sango actually wanted to marry him despite everything that he had done. Someday if he was lucky Kagome would return to him and he would be standing where Miroku was standing now.


	52. The Day of Decision

Title: The Day of Decision

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Decision (Miroku/Sango #34)

Word Count: 687

Genre: butt rubbing + Hiraikotsu = love

Warning: none

Summary: Miroku ponders Sango's question about when he fell in love with her

As he stared at his beloved who waited by the altar for him, he pondered a question that Sango had asked him. "When did you first know that you loved me?" The question still stumped him. He really could not honestly remember when he first knew that he loved her.

Did he love her when he first saw her hurling Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha at Naraku's direction? Even though he found her lovely and deadly, he could not honestly say that he fell in love with her at first sight. At the time he had been too busy pursuing Naraku to notice Sango.

Although he sympathized with her as she recovered from her injuries that surely was not love. He was impressed with her knowledge of the four souls which made up the Sacred Jewel, but he had never made love to a girl's mind.

Oddly enough it was her attitude that attracted him. She would not allow him to grope her legs When he tried to revive her with mouth-to-mouth, she hit him. She hit him when he took advantage of her sympathy at Mushin's to rub her bottom.

Could that really be it? Was their love based on the pain that she inflicted when he tried to touch her body? Or was it that despite the pain he continued to return to his pursuit of her?

It was obvious that she had sympathy for him. She had come to his bedside when he was injured at Mushin's. After Naraku's castle she had been the one to care for him when he had been overcome from the miasma. Both of these times he had used the opportunity to rub her butt and both times he had been repelled.

Koharu had brought her feelings to his attention. She was angry about his relationship with Koharu. It bothered that he asked every woman, but her to bear his child. Most of all it bothered her that he did not treat her like other women because she was able to protect herself.

It was only then that he began to realize that she was unique among women. Maybe that is why he never asked her to bear his child until he asked her to marry him. Because of her fighting skills, she did not seem to need to be protected from harm like Kagome and Koharu.

It was only when they were forced to fight for each other against the Coyote Woman that their feelings came out into the open. Sango showed her jealousy by following him and not trusting him with other women. He actually tried to protect her by concealing her from the youkai.

Although he took advantage of the way she was sitting, their discussion after the fight revealed their feelings. Sango's confession that she was worried about him made him happy. Their feelings were out in the open.

Only Inuyasha denied them. He did not see that Sango's response to Miroku's butt rubbing as her anger that he did not respond in the romantic way she desired. Maybe Kagome was right all along that he needed to worry about Sango's heart instead of her butt.

He had long since atoned for those days. His proposal of marriage had resulted from his realization that he needed to protect Sango's heart from himself by committing to her and showing her that she was unique among all women.

They had tried to die for each other at Mount Hakurei. Even their experience with the potion master proved that they would do anything for the other person. Inside of Naraku they realized that it was not enough to die for each other. They had to be willing to live for each other.

They had survived so much to reach this point. Soon Sango would be his wife and after that the mother of his children. In the end it really did not matter when he first knew that he loved Sango. He loved her now and for the rest of her life he would make sure that she knew she was the one he loved.


	53. The Fight in the Dog

Title: The Fight in the Dog

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Fight (Miroku/Sango #38)

Word Count: 738

Genre: Nancy Boys

Warning: None

Summary: Sango learns first hand about Miroku's fighting skills

She watched him meditate. Hardly a worthy opponent. She knew the type. All love and peace. Chanting their mantras Invoking the Buddha at every turn. Great for show, but never there when something needed killing.

"Houshi-sama"

No response.

"Houshi-sama"

Still, no response.

She tried a tap on the shoulder. Screaming in his ear. Just when she thought that he needed to feel the wrath of Hiraikotsu he looked up at her quizzically with that charming pretty-boy smile of his that always made her so angry. She would have been more impressed if he didn't give the same smile to every girl they met.

"Did you want something, Sango?" he asked cheerily

She gathered herself Holding back her anger. Kagome had told her that counting to ten helped, but she never made it past three. She bit her lip. The pain helped her to regain control.

" Inuyasha seems to think that we should spar to prepare ourselves for Naraku. I told him that it was waste of time since you were still healing from the cut to your wind tunnel, but you know how he is."

The monk assessed her for a moment. " I would love to oblige you, my dear Sango. It is time you saw the warrior monk in action."

Sango laughed. " You don't look like an Ikko Ikki to me. Your hands indicate that you have not done a day of work in your life. Typical monk. Living off the labor of others."

Miroku smiled at her. " Why Sango you wound me. I think that you will see that there more to me than meets the eye."

What sounded like a pickup line to her only angered her. " Enough talk. I will fight with my sword. I promise not to kill you or wound you in any vital areas"

"There are only three areas of my body which are vital to me. I make my living with my face. My groin is vital to my future children. My heart of course belongs to you."

Sango threw the staff to the monk. "Enough talk. Let's see if you can fight, warrior-monk."

Miroku. caught the staff and casually examined it. Sango drew her sword and waited. When the monk did not attack, she screamed " Don't just stand there. Attack. "

" Why Sango, I never hit women. Attack at your leisure."

Sango rushed forward. The monk sidestepped. She stabbed. He eluded. After several minutes of this ,Sango waved her fist in anger " Can't you do anything, but dodge? Fight me."

Miroku raised his staff and with a smile motioned for her to attack. Again she rushed at him with abandon only to be blocked by the staff. After several minutes of attacking the monk to no effect she lowered her blade.

"What do you call what you are doing? You are supposed to fighting me not merely parrying my blows. What you are doing is of no use whatsoever. If you will not fight me, I will be forced to tell Inuyasha that you are useless. We should find someone else who is willing to fight." She spat.

" But my dear Sango, we are fighting. I would be heartbroken if I were to hurt you."

"As if you could even hit me. I want your best now before I decide to take Hiraikotsu to you and beat you senseless. Show me that you are a man,"

Miroku smirked " I will be glad to show you that I am a man when we are finished. It will be an experience that you will never forget."

Sango had enough. She brought her sword down against the staff with sufficient force to knock it away. The monk should have been staggered by the blow. Instead, she found herself off balance.

The monk caught the sword in its downward motion and pushed it backwards. The slayer was now at a disadvantage. She struggled to right herself and bring the blade into position to stop the staff

Just as she braced herself for the impact, she realized her error. The monk was aiming for the back of her legs not her head. The staff struck with full force causing her knees to buckle.

The sword fell from her hand and she fell face forward into the mud. The humiliation was complete when Miroku lightly placed his sandal on her butt.

" Spoils of War. Had enough?"

She sputtered and nodded. The monk laughed and walked away whistling. There would be another day. Oh yes. There would be another day. On that day she would stand over him in triumph and wipe that grin off his face.


	54. Stay

Title: Stay

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt: Connection (Miroku/Sango #36)

Genre: Miroku as Jackson Browne

AU

Word Count:765

Warning; Sex

Summary: Inspired by Jackson Browne's Load Out And Stay

Normally he had no idea whom he had slept with the night before. It was the road. The towns looked the same. The venues looked the same. The girls all looked the same. The DJ's asked the same promotional questions. After a while the sets seemed like walkthroughs A long time ago the idea of being a rock star had been a goal, a dream. Now it was just drudgery

Until last night. Last night had been different From the time she showed up as a back stage pass winner that no one seemed to remember inviting. Security had wanted to throw her out, but something in her eyes had stayed his hand.

He had watched her throughout the show. She knew every song by heart. He was surprised that she knew material that was not in any of their albums, but was being experimented with on the road. The roadies spoke glowingly of her afterwards as the woman who knew their jobs better than they did. In their eyes she could do no wrong. No one even questioned her as she hauled equipment on and off the stage.

At first glance she was not a great beauty. Plain. Blue Jeans and a sweater. But on closer inspection Nice curves A butt to die for..Great tits The sweat glistened on the V of her sweater as she walked past him. It almost made him want to lick it off the front of her breasts.

Groupies he knew. Bedded them all. The younger the better. Still glowing with youthful enthusiasm that made them squeal in bed. All trembly and fearful, but desperately wanting just to touch the great man. She was so different. No idolization No hero worship. She must be in her twenties at least .Just a drive. He could feel her pull. The feeling that he must have her no matter what the cost.

The road was pulling him under. She seemed the perfect life preserver. The shelter from the storm. How he knew this he was not sure. They had just met. She had not spoken word one to him. Yet somehow he knew that they were destined to be together.

At the end of the night, normally they would drink with the roadies and the groupies. Tonight was different. He stayed to play his piano after everyone had packed for the night. She stayed to listen sharing the bench. He invited her to play the other hand as he played old familiar tunes She would offer suggestions by playing variations on the theme. Being classically trained himself he thought he recognized a kindred spirit in her.

They played until the lights were turned off for the night. The piano bar in the hotel was empty when they arrived, the keyboard vacant. He offered the seat to her, but she stretched out on top of the grand like some long lost diva of the blues era. He never lost sight of her while he played. The more he played the more he was playing for just one person. Her. She seemed enthralled by his playing never taking her eyes off him.

At last even the piano bar closed. Only one retreat left. She took his arm as he walked to the elevator. This trip was meant to be taken together. The perfect end to the perfect evening. The time was right. She was not a conquest. Not one of the underage brats who hung their scalps on their walls. Tonight was something they both wanted.

He needed her just as much as she needed him. Hoping for more he dropped fatal endearments which spurred her on to greater heights of ecstasy. She clung to him hoping that the words were real. They dropped off to sleep in each others arms exhausted by the night's adventure. He woke with the morning sun. Gazing at her he struggled out of bed.

The hotel stationary provided a platform for him to pen his feelings for her. He knew that he must work swiftly capture last night in song. He could already feel the music as he wrote .the lyrics. The actual melody and chords would have to wait. He feared to wake her from her slumber only to find that she no longer shared his dream.

When he was finished he ordered room service. Upon it arrival he brought the tray with the lyrics he had finished to the bed. He roused her gently She looked at him confused . Trying to reassure he offered the tray and the song with just one word "Stay".


	55. Oh, my ducats! Oh, my daughter!

Title "O my daughter! O my ducats!"

Author landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Again (Mirkou/Sango #37)

Genre: The Merchant of Venice

Word Count:300

Warning: Nudity

Summary: Miroku has recurring nightmares

He rolled over and panicked. Mirokou found himself face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Which rich man's daughter had he bedded this time? How could he sneak out with the purloined treasure without waking her or her family?.

Slowly, he removed her arms from around his body. . Searching blindly in the dark he finally came upon his clothes. Still, no sign of the loot. His knee came in contact with a large metal object. Pain exploded through his head. His foot came down on a heated coal. He screamed.

A moment later babies began to howl. By now he was hopping around the room. Pain in his knee and a burned foot. The woman awoke and sat stark upright. Her sleep shrouded brain sorted out that the babies were crying and that her husband was stumbling around their hut for some reason in the middle of the night.

" Miroku, since you are up could you change the babies and bring them to me for their feeding."

Miroku was confused. Babies, changing, feeding. What was going on? Slowly, it filtered into his brain where he was, who was speaking to him and what she wanted him to do. After changing the babies he brought them to Sango. He flopped back on the bed exhausted. Sango satisfied the twins and returned them to their beds. She looked at him for a minute and laughed.

"You were trying to sneak out on the Lord's daughter with his gold again."

Miroku nodded.

"That is the third time this week."

Miroku cringed.

" Must have happened to you a lot?"

Miroku nodded.

"Ever get caught?"

Miroku shook his head. Sango reached over and enveloped him in a passionate kiss

"Until now." She whispered.


	56. The Sound of One Hand Clapping

Title: The Sound of One Hand Clapping,(a Koan)

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Clap

Genre: Koan- Zen Buddhist teachings where the meaning is not apparent through rational thought, but only through intuition.

Word Count: 249

Warning: None

Summary: The Wisdom of Master Mushin

Miroku could never understand the words of his Master. Mushin said that he followed the path the Buddha set out for him. The Buddha only spoke to him when he was too drunk to hear what was spoken to him. Miroku could expect the same wisdom from him.

The old man was his connection to Father, his grandfather and Buddha Miroku once asked Mushin whether his father loved him. Staring out at the bowl in front of the Temple, the fat monk said that his father's grave was a monument to love.

As Miroku's wind tunnel expanded he often worried about finding Naraku before he died. He hoped that Mushin would have clues on how Naraku might be found. The enigmatic monk intoned that Naraku could be anyone and no one. He would be found when he was least expected.

When asked how Naraku might be defeated, Mushin said " When dogs become men. .When a light shines in the darkness. When affection is a thing of the past. When lovers refuse to die for each other. When the words of a grandfather are remembered." before falling into a drunken stupor.

When he finally departed the monastery, he asked his master how he might find love, the portly fellow grinned evilly at the young man. "Your father learned a hard lesson. You will not find love asking every female to bear your child or rubbing every woman's butt. He learned that the only way to find love is to duck."


	57. Taking Back the Night

Title: Taking Back the Night

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Night (Miroku/Sango Fics #38)

Genre: self pity

Word Count:605

Warning None

Summary Miroku's words and actions in Chapter 182 page 14 change Sango's attitude and lift her spirits.

The truth was inescapable. Miroku 's little speech about having hope and smiling before he rubbed her butt had actually cheered her up. She had clobbered with her fist and left him with a bump on her head, but she really should be thanking him.

Just this afternoon she had considered her situation and Kohaku's situation so hopeless that she could see no alternative to killing Kohaku and herself. Inuyasha who had come at the behest of Miroku and Kagome had arrived just in time to save both of them.

She had been at her lowest point. Kohaku had injured Kagome after she had assured everyone that he was fine. Somehow she convinced herself that the only way for her to atone for what Kohaku had done was to kill both herself and Kohaku since she would not be able to live with herself after Kohaku's death.

The slap in the face had come from Inuyasha who had urged her not to trust Kohaku. He told her that Kohaku still had a human heart and that they would do everything in their power to save him.. He was the last person she would have expected to come to Kohaku's defense after what he had done to Kagome. His words made her realize that all of them supported her in her efforts to save Kohaku from Narkau. She was not alone.

Miroku's words that she should smile and have hope that Kohaku had surprised her. The monk was at death's door because he had taken in the hell wasp's for her sake. It burdened her with additional guilt knowing that he had been hurt because of her. She was already having enough trouble dealing with the guilt over Kohaku's injuries to Kagome.

His next action allowed her to release all of her frustration and pent up misery. She had assumed that he was death's door because of her. Yet he had the strength to rub her butt. He must have known what she would do when he rubbed her butt. Miroku had actually planned his little piece of lechery. Although she might have thanked him for what he did, she still had to punish him and obtain her release.

She felt so much better now that she had hit him. When she went to thank Kagome and Inuyasha at the river for what they had done in supporting her she had her smile back. Her fellow travelers had given her hope that Kohaku could be saved. Each and every one of them stood by her when she was at her lowest ebb. The monk had even given her something to smile about.

It was as if the sun had suddenly risen and driven away the shadows of night from her heart. She had learned an important lesson from Miroku. He lived with death every day. Yet after risking his life for her sake he had lightened her mood by rubbing her butt when she had thought that he was on death's door. The bump on his head from her fist showed how grateful she was for his actions in raising her spirits.

Kohaku might still be controlled by Naraku, but his human heart had not been lost. The little brother she wanted to save was still in their somewhere. She was rejuvenated and ready to take on Naraku again. He would not win the battle simply by showing her what her little brother had become. Someday she would take back her brother and they would be together again. That was the least of her duties to her family for what Narkau had done to them.


	58. What's My Line

Title: What's My Line

Author: landofthekewt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Line (Issekiwa #108)

Genre: Promises,Promises

Word Count 250

Warning: None

Summary: Miroku comes face to face with his past

He was surprised when the headman recognized him. Astonished could not begin to describe the way he felt when the headman greeted him with joy. The man actually thought that Miroku had returned to marry his daughter.

The problem was that Miroku did not remember. Did not remember being in this village. Did not remember the headman. Did not remember the daughter. Did not remember promising to marry her. He had no idea what was going on, but pretended he did

The man seemed so positive about everything. He knew Miroku on sight. Remembered everything that the monk had said and done when he had visited them earlier. Certainly was counting on Miroku to marry his daughter. Miroku could use all of that to his advantage

There had been so many villages. So many girls. So many promises. How was he supposed to remember every one of them. When he left a village he never expected to see any of the girls he made promises to again. The whole point of leaving was to avoid having to actually fulfill any of his promises.

Miroku decided to put the best face on the situation. Until he knew what was actually going on he would pretend that he remembered the village, the headman, the girl, the promise. Lying was the easy part. Eventually, they would tell him everything. All he could hope was that he could finesse his way around the promise just as he had done so many times in the past.


	59. Happiness is a Warm Gun

Title: Happiness is a Warm Gun

Author landofthekwt

Rating R

Prompt Happiness (Miroku/Sango #39)

AU

Word Count 100

Genre Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid

Warning Character Deaths

Summary: Miroku and Sango choose to die together

Her wounds were so bad that she could no longer fight... They were surrounded and running low on ammunition. If he could lead them from her, she might survive.

"Take me with you."

"But Sango, you can barely move much less fight."

" They will kill you before you go ten feet."

"But you might get away"

" I cannot go on without you. If we are going to die, let us die together."

Miroku looked at Sango for a moment and nodded. They lumbered forward into the cloud of gunsmoke uzis blazing their way into history.


	60. Keep It Simple, Stupid

Title Keep It Simple, Stupid

Author landofthekwt

Rating R

Prompt Simple (Miroku/Sango Fiction#

Word Count: 486

Genre: KISS

Warning Sex

Summary Sango has to take matters into her own hands.

Samgo was frankly tired of the games. She had opened herself up to him when she accepted his proposal. Even sat in the positions which said to a man "Come and get me." Instead of putting his arms around her shoulders, he had rubbed her bottom.

When he decided to woo her, she had expected his lines. When he held back and she asked him why he had come when she was obviously asking for it, he had put his hand on her breast instead.

The only time she could recall that he did not take advantage of her was when she was down about Kohaku. It had surprised them all that he only put his arm around she thanked him for his consideration, loving was not what she needed at that point Just someone to hold her

Now that the fight was over and she was ready to give herself to him, he was still holding the man have no clue how to woo a girl? Was he so shallow that all he knew was "Bear my child"? Was he only move rubbing a woman's butt?

They were alone now. She had assumed that position. What more did he need? A written invitation. Did she need a written sign that said " Take me,. I am yours." Frankly, she was becoming disgusted. If he did not make a move soon, she would take Hiraikotsu to him and have her way with him.

Finally, at long last he put his arm around. Good, Good. Maybe he was ready. When nothing happened for several minutes, she decided to take matter into her own hands. She turned in his arms literally throwing her arms around his neck reached up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

He stared at her in shock as if surprised that she had taken the initiative. She was determined to wipe that look off his face. They had gone through hell and nearly died together. She had held back for too long afraid that he was not committed to her. He had shown that he was prepared to live with her and for her. The time had come for him to show her the love that he claimed he had for her.

She continued to kiss him until he finally began to respond to her. His kisses were not bad, but she still had to coax him into exploring her body while she explored his. When they finally finished and collapsed against each other, she murmured into his chest.

"Now was that so hard?"

He kissed the top of her head and whispered. " Like Buddha in hell, you came for me when I was ready to given up. Now you have taken me to Nirvana. It appears that in love, you are the teacher and I am the student. I am ready for more lessons, sensei."


	61. Spriing Break

Title Spring Break

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Break (Miroku/Sango #41)

Genre Spring Break Movies

AU

Word Count 500

Warning none

Summary Sango finds someone to rub oil on her back

She wiggled her toes in the sand and sighed. Spring break was not working out like Kagome had promised. When Kagome convinced her to go to Fort Lauderdale for Spring Break, she had visions of all night beach parties. Ayame had told her that it was can't miss place to find a guy. The best and brightest hunks would be lined up on the beach just dying to take her out.

She had gone against her better judgment. Being a jock she had a hard time juggling sports and school. She had no social live. No guy. Her friends set her up on pity dates with the Hojos of the world. Nice and polite, but bored her to death. Where were the gentlemen who whisk her off her feet in some fairy tale romance? Not one of her blind dates had come close to meeting her expectations.

Coming here had been a rude awakening. When they arrived, the couples had immediately split off with their boyfriends to do the things that they could not get away with at home. That left Sango all alone on the beach in the sand. She had to put on sun screen or she would burn for sure. Since she had no one to rub sun screen on her, she would have to manage on her own.

"Would you bear my child?"

Sango looked around to see who had uttered such a ridiculous statement. She saw a dark-haired man with violet eyes bending over a prepubescent girl who was looking at him with stars in her eyes. His spiel was interrupted by an angry parent who dragged his daughter away.

"Get away pervert. We do not allow child molesters on this beach."

The man smiled and walked away. Not one hundred yards later he asked the same question with similar results. After watching him travel down the beach offering the same line with no takers she wondered what kind of chutzpah a man must have to continue to use such a ridiculous line when he has struck out so many times. He was just about to walk past her when Sango yelled at him.

"Why don't you ask me?"

The man looked around until he found an athletic lady with dark eyes and dark hair looking up at him " Pardon me?"

"You asked every other girl from 6-60 on the beach if they would bear your child, but you did not ask me."

The man smiled at her " What was your name?"

"Sango"

"Sango, would you bear my child?"

"No, but you can rub oil on my back, cabana boy."

"Cabana boy Miroku at your service" Miroku's hands were heavenly. He did seem to have a lot of practice. Unfortunately for him he could not stop himself from rubbing her butt. Sango slugged him in the jaw. As he was slipping into unconsciousness, he thought to himself that he had her just where he wanted.


	62. Mushin's Acquisition

Title Mushin's Acquisition

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Leisure (Unsung Heroes #5 )

Mushin POV

Genre mujina stories

Word Count 293

Warning reference to genitals

Summary Mushin acquires a new tanuki statute for his temple

Where could that worthless tanuki be? Every time Mushin needed some work done around the temple. Hachi was no where to be found. He could be anything in the temple. The last time tanuki had been the cooking pot and only transformed after he started cooking dinner.

Mushin begin to search for new things in the temple. The racoon-dog should stick out like a sore thumb. He could become something as small as a tea kettle or as large as the statute of Buddha. It was all a matter of knowing what belonged and what was out of place.

Mushin cataloged the items in the temple as he walked through it. Nothing had changed since he had come here as a boy. He had just about given up when he noticed a large pottery statute standing next to the Buddha.

Nothing unusual about that. Such statutes could be found in almost every Buddhist temple. This one was no different. Turtle shaped hat. Fat belly and smiling face. Sake bottle in one hand. Promissory not in the other. Authentic down to the oversized testicles.

Mushin walked up and grabbed the tanuki's sake bottle. It had "Hachi" stamped on it. He had found his tanuki. He began to walk away while drinking from the bottle when he heard a plaintive voice behind him.

"Please give me back my bottle."

"This bottle belongs to that worthless tanuki, Hachi. His name is written on it."

With a poof Hachi appeared before him. " I am sorry I disappeared to avoid work. I will do anything if you just give it back."

Mushin thought for a minute. " I did rather like my new tanuki statute. It is the one thing missing from the temple "


	63. Welcome to My Nightmare

Title Welcome to My Nightmare

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Dream (Miroku/Sango #42)

Word Count 515

Genre childhood trauma

Warning character death

Summary Miroku resolves to leave Sango after the vision of his father.

Sango was traumatized the vision of his father's death. He was hardened to it. Once he had felt like Sango did. The nightmares followed him through childhood. Now they were only a distant memory.

It was for this very reason that he had stopped dreaming. To dream meant to hope, he had no hope. To wish for a future when he had no future. All he had were nightmares of his father's death.

It was not easy knowing how one would die. As surely as his father's grave marker sat in front of Mushin's temple, he knew that someday a similar depression would be his home for eternity.

Oddly enough he found some comfort there. He did not worry about the future. His future was already foretold. The training he received as a monk had helped. The wind tunnel was simply his karma in this life nothing more.

It was not a punishment by the kami for some wrong he had done. The wind tunnel was simply a fact of life. The fact that it might some day consume him no longer consumed him. He found other past times to distract him from his fate.

Until Sango. Sango had given him hope that he might have a future other than his father's and grandfather's . A woman who would bear his children. A woman to share his life. More than he could have ever hoped or dreamed.

Now Naraku was trying to sully that dream. He hoped to drag Sango into despair by showing her visions of his father's death. Although he had long ago made peace with that nightmare, Sango had not. She had been unprepared for the vision. Naraku had achieved his desire to make despair that he would meet a similar end. Her despair only fed the Jewel and made Naraku stronger.

Naraku knew how much Sango cared for him. She had not lived with death since childhood. Now she was faced with the nightmare of his death. That he could not allow. She was part of his dream. She should not share his nightmares. They were for him alone.

Just as Sango feared for his life, he feared for Sango's life. He would not allow her to share his nightmares or his death. If his wind tunnel was going to take his life, he was determined that she not die with him. He would have to leave her. The wind tunnel would consume him soon. If she stayed with him she would be consumed.

He had long ago put the nightmares behind him Sango should not have to endure them. He had watched his father die. It was a memory that had become a nightmare. Only Mushin had prevented him from joining his father in death.

Now it was his turn. The vision of his father's death hit too close to home. When his father knew that his time had come he walked away and left Miroku in Mushin's care. He must do the same for Sango. It was time for them to part ways before his dreams became their reality.


	64. Going Green

Title Going Green

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Green (Miroku/Sango #40)

Genre Going for the Gusto

Word Count 248

AU

Warning implied sex

Summary Patience is Rewarded

He had been with her since he was sophomore. They met at a party and got high together. She spent the night extolling the virtues of the Green Party. All he wanted to do was get in her pants.

Since then they had been inseparable. Lived together. Their life had always taken a backseat to her political activities. She had gone from being a campus activist and rabble rouser to positions of importance.

He marched for all her causes. Hugged trees. Saved whales. Rioted against the G8. Personally, he had no interest in any of these causes, but if they were important to her they were important to him. .He could even recite the 10 Key Values and the Green Party platform

Even now she was hard at work emailing key senators to try to change their votes on environmental legislation. Somehow he needed to get her attention. Rubbing her butt had always worked before. No sooner had he touched her butt than he found himself on the floor.

"Maybe later. You need to get more condoms. I do not have time to bear your child right now."

"How about ten or twenty."

She swirled in her chair ready to give him a piece of her mind when she caught sight of him down on one knee holding out a ring for her. She gasped "Yes" as he slid the ring on her finger. The Green Party .and the condoms were long forgotten.


	65. Out in the Cold

Title Out in the Cold

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Cold (Miroku/Sango Fic #44)

Word Count 576

Genre Unspoken Truths

Warning None

Summary Some stories should never be told

Inuyasha went over the evenings' events again and again. He could not figure out for the life of him how he ended up in the boughs of Gosinboku. The evening seemed to going so well. They had just returned from a successful exorcism flush with cash. The girls had prepared a special welcome home meal.

In the middle of meal his tongue loosened by sake Inuyasha began to regale them with stories of their meeting with Miroku and their adventures before they met Sango. He missed all the signs his wife trying to get him to shut up, Sango's sudden silence and Miroku's feverish attempts to change the subject.

All of Miroku's pecadillos seemed so funny now. The first time they tracked him down he was in a geisha house after he kidnaped and stole the jewel. The next time they found him in the bedroom of the princess explaining how he was going to spend all night there protecting her. Even his story about Miroku rubbing Kagome's butt and asking her to bear his child seemed hilarious in retrospect.

It was not until Sango stormed out of the room that Inuyasha finally shut up. They sat for a moment in stunned silence until Miroku excused himself to see about Sango. Kagome sat Inuyasha before dragging him back to their house before laying into him about what he had done and suggesting that he spend the night in Goshinboku.

Which is where he was. He still could not figure out what he had done wrong. The stories were all true and so Miroku. Although he had not liked Miroku at the time, the stories were funny now weren't they. What was the harm? It did remind him of all the times Kagome sat him when he told the truth. He could not figure out why she had done that then or now.

"Inuyasha. Come down."

"Miroku, is that you?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. Kagome sent me to get you. We forgive you."

"I do not understand Miroku. The stories were all true and at the time they seemed so funny. I guess I just got caught up in the mood with the sake and all"

"Sometimes, discretion is better when dealing with your wife. You never talk about your relationship with Kikyou?"

"Kagome always went ballistic whenever Kikyou was mentioned. It is a subject we never talk about."

"Exactly. There are some places you can never go. Some truths you can never tell. Just as your past is closed to Kagome. My past is closed to Sango. We are able to live together by putting the past behind us. She knows it was there. I know it was there. So long as neither of us brings it up it does not exist. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Inuyasha sighed, " Does that include our recent narrow escape from that harem?"

" Especially that one."

Inuyasha reflected on what Miroku told him " Marriage is much more complicated than I thought it was going to be."

Miroku slapped him on the back " Just follow my lead. I have plenty of experience in these matters. Have I ever steered you wrong? "

Before Inuyasha could answer, Miroku had him in tow. Inuyasha decided that Miroku was right. In order to keep the peace he would have to curb his tongue. Who better than Miroku to teach him how to lie?


	66. Popping the Question

Title Popping the Question

Author landofthekwt

Rating K+

Prompt Question (Miroku/Sango Fiction #42)

Word Count 298

Genre Modest Proposals

Warning none

Summary Sango is unhappy with Miroku's response to her question

" So you won't cheat on me, right?"

That was the question that Sango had wanted answered all along. It was fine that Miroku wanted to marry her. She had always been willing, Just waiting for him to ask her. Yet in their moment of happiness he had refused to quit cheating on her.

Where did that leave her? Was she willing to raise 10-20 children for a man who was not faithful to her? She was not sure. Why couldn't lie to her and offer a little hope that he would change. No, he couldn't lie to her. How was she better off than she was before the proposal?

" Congratulations."

Sango looked up to see Kagome beaming at her. She had a sneaking suspicion that Kagome was behind the proposal. Miroku had even mentioned his belief that her capture by the oni-women was his fault. The girl harbored more than her share of romantic notions

" Thanks. I guess I was hoping that I meant enough that he would want only me. He said I was special to him, but not special enough that he is willing to give up other women for me"

"But Sango, he proposed and you said yes. Shouldn't you be happy?"

":I am happy Kagome. Maybe I should accepted what he offered me. He is the man I want to marry. I am wiling to almost anything for him. Yet he is not willing to give up other women. Until he sees only me I will not marry him or bear his children. "

Kagome hugged Sango. Miroku's proposal had promised a happily ever after until Miroku had shattered the moment by refusing to give up other women. Men. They just did not appreciate the women who loved them.


	67. Waiting For You

Title Waiting For You

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Wait (Miroku/Sango Fiction#4

Genre Finally

Warning None

Summary Miroku reflects on how they finally were married

As Miroku stood by the altar waiting patiently for his bride to appear he thought back on all the times he had waited for his wife. From the very beginning she had tarried.

Inuyasha could not understand why she needed ten days to recover from her wounds. To Miroku the fact that she had recovered at all was a miracle. It was then that he first came to notice the inner strength that she had.

She was contradiction. A woman in a profession reserved for men. A tower of strength with feet of clay. Flawless in her technique yet vulnerable to passion about the persons. An emotional mess behind the mask of a killer.

Miroku loved all of the women who made up the person known as Sango. He just needed to be patient with her. He had learned hard lessons when he had not waited.

Each time he had lain near death she had come to his bedside to show how she felt about him Each time he had taken advantage of her tender nature by making advances of a sexual nature

She had made him suffer every time. Yet the next time he was hurt she would be by his beside as if nothing had happened only to have the events repeat themselves

It was almost as if they were in absurd form of dance. She would place herself within his reach as if tempting him. He was never one to resist temptation and obliged her wish to be touched.

Yet they hesitated in their dance. Each not willing to take the next step despite their feelings. Afraid if they said too much the masks which they maintained would fall and their true feelings would be revealed.

Occasionally Sango would slip. All it took was Miroku flirting or asking a woman to bear his child and her anger would flare. The idea that he might even think of marrying another infuriated her.

Yet until he asked her to bear his child, she did not even speak of it. He almost crushed her heart when she thought he was telling her that they were just friends.

It was not until he told that she was unique among women that she actually believed that she had a place in his heart. She was not sure of that place. Even an old promise made her believe the worst of him.

It was only when he saved her that she truly believed his promise. Not the barely remembered dying together of which they could never speak.

What made them realize what they truly felt each other was brought out in their willingness to sacrifice their lives for each other. They were willing to sacrifice anything or anybody in order to save the other.

Although Miroku set a wedding date when they went into Naraku, they both tried to die for each other. It was only when they decided to live for each other that despair was lifted from their hearts.

They both had waited patiently for the other. Sacrificed for the other. Now that they were together, they knew that the wait was worth all the pain and agony they had suffered so that they could truly be with the one they loved.


	68. Just What She Needed

Title Just What She Needed

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Whisper (Miroku/Sango)

Genre Gravediggers

Word Count 100

Warning Dead Bodies

Summary Miroku says just the right thing.

She choked back her tears. Her father's armor left no doubt this was the garden where they were buried. It shamed her that she was alive while they were still here.

" We cannot leave your father in this unholy place. Would it be OK if we reburied your father and the other slayers?" Sango was surprised when she saw Miroku gathering the remains in his robes.

"Yes. Thank you. Houshi-Sama." She whispered. Miroku had known just the right thing to do and say to rescue her from the depths of despair. She would not soon forget his kindness.


	69. Grave Keeper

Title Grave Keeper

Author landofthekewt

Prompt Memory (Miroku/Sango fics)

Rating PG-13

Word Count 1000

Genre Graveyard humor

Warning Character deaths

Summary Inuyasha tends the graves of Miroku and Sango

The bulldozers would be here at dawn. That was the message he had been given. He had begged and pleaded with the powers that be. How could such a thing happen in Japan? A place that respected the dead. They even welcomed them back on Obon. How could such a culture allow a family plot to be desecrated?

To think that he had watched over the graves of slayers for five hundred years only to have destroyed it by developers who wanted to create a mountain resort in the untamed wilderness. No matter that they were destroying the very nature that they sought to sell to the wealthy. At heart they were no better than grave robbers.

He thought back to the promise he had made to Sango as she lay near death. Miroku had already been laid to rest with rest of the slayers. She knew that youkai were long-lived. Her children and grandchildren had grown up in Kaede's village. She could not depend on them to tend the graves in the slayers' village after she died.

She had tried to instill a love of the taijiya tradition in her children, but they would become hosuewives and farmers. Inuyasha represented a living link to their past. He had lived with Miroku and Sango, their children and grandchildren for most of their lives. She would place in his hands to care for their graves and pass on the traditions.

Since Kagome had already died and was buried beneath Goshinboku he agreed. No children had ever come of their marriage, but they had been happy to treat Miroku and Sango's children as their own. His only responsibility now to Kagome consisted of an annual visit to her grave and a desire to see her five hundred years in the future before he died.

They had all been at Sango's funeral. The children, the grandchildren and great-grandchildren a sea of children. Many lingered by the fires as he regaled them with the tales of Naraku. When they were gone, he remained to tend the graves.

He settled into a routine which involved long naps. Kohaku the graves. Although Inuyasha had assisted Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku in repairing the village, neither they nor their descendants ever settled into the slayers' village. As a result Inuyasha had the entire place to himself.

Miroku told him what being a grave keeper involved. He was the person who preserved the family's heritage by tending the grave and keeping their memory alive. Normally, this duty fell to the eldest son. The boy did help some. Inuyasha enjoyed his company, but eventually he like Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku before him died and was buried with the rest of the slayers.

Eventually they all stopped coming. Either war, pestilence or just life took them away from their family graves. Inuyasha had been alone for more than three hundred years tending the graves with no one, but Kirara to keep him company. The nekomata showed for Kohaku's funeral and just never left. Inuyasha thought that the cat simply wanted to be close to the ones she loved.

The seasons changed. The shogunate rose and fell. The empire rose and fell. Youkai passed into myth. There was no longer any need for taijiya. It was forgotten in the mountains. The village had always been hidden to keep its secrets.

And so it remained until the development company discovered it in satellite photos. The perfect place. Remote. Undeveloped. A steal at any price. . They staked their claim and made their plans. Nothing could stop their gold mine.

Until they met Inuyasha. The hanyou chased several survey parties away, but the developers were determined. No sword wielding cosplayer was going to stop them. They went to court and obtained their writs. Still Inuyasha was unmoved. In desperation they proposed to bring in police to evict the squatter on their land. Only then did Inuyasha play his trump card. He contacted Sesshoumaru.

Normally, Sesshoumaru could not have been bothered about his idiot brother who had chosen to live his life tending the graves of mortals. It was only when he looked out at Rin's grave in the garden that he remembered why he was often found keeping a lonely vigil there. Reluctantly, he agreed to help.

Inuyasha was prepared for the worst. The bulldozers were parked outside the gate. Men with guns yelled menacingly at them. Then like a thunderclap out of the blue, Sesshoumaru arrived.

His clout showed as the men and bulldozers retreated before his political influence. A true owner had been found. The entire village declared a national historic site.

Sesshoumaru ushered forth a man clad in the robes of a Buddhist monk. Inuyasha gasped. Whoever he was, the man was a spitting image for Miroku. He even laughed when the hanyou uttered those words.

"No, but according to this big fellow. I am his direct descendant. I was working as a monk at the

Ise Sengoku -Jidai mura theme park, when this guy tells me I own a village. Who am I to argue with him? I see great potential here"

" But what about the graves"

" You are the grave keeper. Why should that change? Just wear those authentic looking clothes and tell people about the village and the people buried there..By the time I am done here the village will look like it did five hundred years ago. The sword is a nice touch. We may even use it in the act."

Inuyasha was overwhelmed. The man was so much like Miroku that Inuyasha have expected him to ask Inuyasha to bear his child. It would nice to have company after three hundred years. The cat kept him warm at night, but she was rather tight lipped. He looked to the graves. Miroku and Sango might like company after all these years. At least he would be able to continue to keep his promise to Sango to watch over the graves of her family.


	70. Your Smiling Face

Title Your Smiling Face

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Smile

Rating K

Word Count 250

CU

Warning none

Summary Miroku makes Sango smile

After slapping Miroku, Sango stormed ahead taking her umbrella with her. The nerve of that think she had offered to share her umbrella and generally behaved like some lovesick little puppy. All over Miroku. After the guy had risked his life to save her, she had tried to be what he wanted her to be. And what did he do, but take advantage of her by rubbing her butt.

As quickly as her anger had risen it faded. A smile crept over her face and she could not help but stifled a giggle. Miroku just looked so funny with her hand print on his face. After everything she had gone through with Kuronaseke, it was a relief to return to the comfort of her relationship with Miroku. A cloud lifted from her and she could feel joy again. She laughed.

What Sango needed was a chance to let out her frustration. She had been under pressure from all sides over her relationship with Kuronaeske. The Lord offered something she did not want. Miroku had refused to fight for her. She had never been able to truly express what she wanted.

Miroku offered her the perfect opportunity to take her frustration out on him. Only then could she be happy again. Miroku smiled. His plan had worked. Sango was back smiling and happy. Sango's joy was his joy. Sango's happiness was his happiness. When she laughed, it was music to his ears. When she smiled, the sun came out.


	71. The Spectre of the Past

Title The Specter of the Past

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Past (Miroku/Sango Fiction)

Word Count 1047

Warning none

Summary The past raises its ugly head again for Miroku

" How do you explain this, monk?"

They were all staring in amazement at the dark haired violet eyed child that the girl had presented to Miroku claiming it to be his. Sango had finally broken the silence. They waited anxiously for Miroku's reply knowing that a single misstep might be the end of the Inutachi

For Inuyasha it was merely more of the same. What more proof did Sango need of the person that Miroku really was. She should stop worrying about the past and concentrate on Naraku. The past could not be fixed. All you could with the past is put it to rest. The less said about it the better. .

Kagome had been crushed. She was sure that this was the end of the love story. How much heartbreak could anyone take when constantly faced with reminders of ones past love. No matter how he might say what you mean to him, you always feel like you are second best because he loved her first.

Sango wanted to believe in Miroku. He kept saying that she was unique among women. Yet around every corner another piece of the past was thrown in her face. It wore on her until she did not know what to believe. Miroku claimed innocence, but the truth was there for all to see.

Miroku weighed his options. The baby was not his. He knew whom he had slept with and who had not. The girl had been at her lowest point when she came to him. Ready to kill herself when she learned she was pregnant. Worse, she did not even know who the father was. He had taken pity on her and offered her a place to stay until the baby was born.

Eventually, her family forgave her and took her back, but she always remembered Miroku as the person who stood by her when no one else did. Her parents and the rest of the villagers just assumed that Miroku was the father even though she never said. When he left, she was left with a baby and a missing father. She had never bothered contradicting it and eventually believed it herself.

Miroku took her aside. She could not have arrived at a worse time. He had survived Shima and Koharu. Now this. Sango's faith in him was fading fast. The truth was that he had been kind to her when she needed bad his reputation was now turning that kindness back on him. Would Sango even listen to him?

"Sakura. What is the meaning of this? . We both know that is not my child "

"What was I supposed to do? You were kind, but when you left, I still had to raise the child. My parents and the villagers thought better of me thinking that Miroku was the blessing of a holy one. I never thought that you would return. All I had was my son and my memory of your kindness. Would you have me give that up just to make you feel better? You can walk away. I still have to live with what I did."

"You named him, Miroku?"

" Who else was there for me when I was ready to kill myself. I knew that you had to move on, but by giving him your name and naming you as his father allowed me to live. Would you take that away from me?'

While Miroku pondered his next move, he saw Sango rapidly approaching with a death glare on her face. As if this could not get any worse. Sango had never confronted the women of his past just him. What would Sango do now thinking that he had taken pleasure with a woman and left her with a bastard to raise.

"So this is what your promises mean?"

"Miroku, who is this woman?"

"Sakura, this is my fiancé, Sango"

Sakura looked up in surprise. There stood a taijya woman clad in the uniform that they wore with a large boomerang in one hand glaring at Miroku. Just then her son began to cry. Sakura bent down to comfort him forgetting for a moment the anger swirling around her. Miroku and Sango were left staring at each other as if they were strangers.

" I kept all my promises to Sakura just as will the ones I have made to you. Sakura trusts me. I will not betray her now Will you trust me?"

Sango bit her lip. The promises that Miroku had made to Shima and Koharu had bothered her because he had led those women to believe that when he returned he would marry them and they would bear his children.

Now she was confronted with a woman who claimed that Miroku had fathered a child and then abandoned them. How could become the wife of a man who would do such a thing? She feared abandonment most of all. That is why she had been afraid to tell Miroku her true feelings.

Sakura interrupted them " Miroku was good to me when I needed him. I will not be the cause of his unhappiness. The truth is that Miroku was not the father. He stayed with me when my parents had thrown me out. Without him I would have been lost. I named the child Miroku because it allowed me to cherish the memory of his kindness."

"Why didn't you say something, Miroku?"

" Because I did not want to betray Sakura's trust"

"What about my trust?"

" Have I betrayed your trust. Sango?"

"No, but every time I see another woman from your past I live in fear that some day I will be one of them. Just another story. Another skirt you chased."

"You are unique among women, Sango. There is no one like you."

Watching Miroku hold Sango in such a manner, Sakura knew that it was time for her to go. She picked up her son and walked away without a word. Sango had the real Miroku. All she had was a lie, a son and a memory. Knowing what Sango had, she wished for a moment that it had been real, but she and Miroku both knew that it wasn't..


	72. Who Gives This Woman?

Title Who Gives This Woman?

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Hurt(Mirkou/Sango Fics)

Word Count 250

Warning None

Summary Kohaku leave Sango in Miroku' hands

It still hurt him to see her. It still hurt her to see him. Seeing her, seeing him made them remember the hurt. Even knowing that it hurt she had asked him to help the monk and by helping the monk help her.

He had come back for them. Together they had all survived. His last words to Miroku as he left the final battle were "Take care of my sister." He had ensured their survival, but from now on her well being was no longer in his hands.

It was time for him for heal. It was time for her to heal. He could only heal apart from her. She could only heal apart from him. His place was no longer by her side. That place had been taken by Miroku.

Kohaku did not begrudge Miroku that place. Knowing that she loved Miroku more than anything in the world made him feel better about leaving her with the monk.

After one last kiss from Sango, he mounted Kirara and prepared to leave. For a moment he looked at them. It would hurt to be apart, but it hurt to be together. He had saved them to be together.

That is the way it should be. Miroku and Sango truly could not live without each other. They were husband and wife now. He had truly given his sister to the monk. As he sailed off into the sunset, he yelled to the monk " Take care of my sister."


	73. On the Firing Line

Title On the Firing Line

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Fire (Miroku/Sango Fics)

Word Count 450

Warning psychotic episodes

Summary Sango goes psychotic after Kohaku kills their parents

"Take that for our parents, you bastard" Sango fired her pistol into her brother's body. She emptied the clip, reloaded and continued firing until the boy slumped to the ground dead..Breathing heavily, she fell to her knees, put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

Miroku stood with the attending physician. " Is it really necessary to trank her and restrain her like this? She has never hurt anyone?"

"She frightens the nurses, the orderlies and the other patients with her screaming. Last night was her third psychotic episode this month. If she ever got a gun, we would all be dead." said the doctor.

"She always gets this way around the anniversary of her parents' deaths"

"Did she really find him covered with blood standing over their bodies, knife in hand?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"We investigated after she kept screaming that night after night. She never shot him, did she?"

"No, the boy dropped the knife and she hugged him until the police came. He was committed to a secure facility for the criminally insane and has never been able to stand trial. I am told that he sits and stares out the window at nothing. It was rumored that a cult leader had brainwashed the boy and when the parents attempted to abduct and deprogram the boy, he had them killed Unfortunately there was no evidence to convict him. Sango confronted the leader but he agreed o drop the charges. She agreed to a permanent restraining order barring her from his presence. After that she began to have fantasies in which she sometimes killed the cult leader, but always killed Kohaku and herself."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because in her mind she thinks she needs to atone for the death of her parents even though it is not her fault and it is really not even Kohaku's fault. The real villain escaped leaving six victims."

"Six?"

"Kohaku, Sango, myself and our three children. They have grown up without their mother. She asked that I never allow them to see her like this."

The doctor looked at the chart. He was surprised to learn that Sango had been admitted ten years ago. Various doctors had tried various treatments, but nothing seemed to work. She only perked up when Miroku came around, but she always asked about Kohaku and her parents.

" I don't know what to tell you. She could be here for the rest of her life."

"Then I will just have to keep coming for the rest of her life. I love her and I would never leave her."


	74. Tje Pursuit of Happiness

Title The Pursuit of Happiness

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Chase (Mirkou/Sango fics)

Word Count 243

Warning none

Summary Miroku comforts Sango

He pulled her into his arms. She relaxed and took comfort from him. He reassured her that he had no ulterior motives and would not take advantage of her. The others might assume the worst of him, but she trusted his promises without hesitation.

Her reaction to him had been electric, almost shocking. He had found her in the position inviting him to intimacy. When she turned to him, he could feel her want, her need for him. He had to just reach out and take her without any resistance.

She shook like a leaf in his arms. Her grief for her brother had been transferred to her body as a desperate hunger, a need to be quenched. He had seen the need in so many women, so many times before and had never resisted.

Why now when the one he loved offered herself in such a manner? Because He knew if he took advantage of her now when she was vulnerable, she would never again be that unique woman just another woman. Just more meaningless sex. Not the joyous union they both wanted.

He chose to comfort her instead of taking what her body offered. His arms sheltering her from everyone and everything that would hurt her. There would be another time when she would gladly give herself to him. Until then he would support her until they reached that day together. She would always find comfort and safety in his arms.


	75. How I Met Your Mother

Title How I Met Your Mother

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Story

Word Count 680

Warning reference to nudity

Summary The first meeting between Sango and Miroku

" Tell us again."

The six children clamored for the story that they had heard a million times. Miroku and Sango both knew that they would not go to bed until they heard it.

" The first time we met your mother tried to kill me."

"I thought she was aiming for Inuyasha."

"Once I realized that I quickly moved away from Inuyasha because I did not want to be killed accidentally."

"If I had killed you, it would not have been an accident."

"She was a vision of loveliness in her uniform. Armored from head to in just the right place Seeing her like that still turns me on just like it did the first time.'

"Don't talk like that in front of the children."

"At least she was not naked like Aunt Kagome was the first time I met her"

"What?" both women yelled simultaneously"

"Don't worry Kagome, I did not see anything because your body was mostly covered by the water of the onsen. Your virtue was safe with me.I only had eyes for the Jewel anyway."

The women eyed him spoke up "Yet you kidnaped me."

"Only because you were wearing the Jewel. As soon as I had the Jewel, I dropped you and left"

Luckily for Miroku one of the twins spoke up "I thought that Mama was covered with blood from the wounds that archers and Uncle Kohaku gave her"

" Your mother wears blood well. It is her body that makes that suit so sexy."

" Anyway I thought you ducked and didn't see her at all"

" I have always had a healthy respect for your mother and Hiraikotsu. I did not want to lose my head."

Didn't you go after Naraku instead of attacking Mama?""

"I do not attack women. It is a code of family honor."

"Didn't great-grandfather get cursed when he fought Naraku when he was pretending to be a woman? Didn't you knock her down when she was possessed by the salamander.?"

"Who is telling this story anyway?"

"Sorry, father."

"Anyway I went after Naraku to try to break the hold he had on Sango."

"But Uncle Inuyasha could have killed her."

"I trusted Inuyasha not to kill a helpless woman."

"Whom are you calling helpless?" retorted Sango

Inuyasha interrupted "She threw Hiraikotsu at me, tried to poison me twice, and stabbed me in the arm with her sword. You were no help at all.":

:"Would you rather I let Naraku get away with the Jewel?"

Sango looked at him grimly " So all you cared about was the Jewel, huh?"

"No, darling. I just was trying to get revenge against Naraku for what he had done to the taijiya at your village and at Hitomi Castle. Not to mention my grudge against Naraku for the wind tunnel which had killed my father and grandfather and would have killed me if we had not killed him first."

Sango looked skeptical. "I blacked out from the pain and blood loss when I came to I was riding with Kagome, Shippou and Myouga on Inuysaha's back. By the time we found your father we thought he was dead. Luckily he was only playing possum"

":Would you rather his tentacle had skewered me?"

"It was lucky I arrived at that moment"

"How so dear?"

" You and Inuyasha got the chance to wail on Naraku in vain so that I could figure out how to beat him"

" Hey, we would have figured out how to beat him eventually."

Sango stared at Inuyasha until he admitted " OK we had no clue he was a puppet or how to fight a puppet until you told us Happy now." Sango grinned in satisfaction.

"So you never would have beaten the puppet if Mama hadn't told you."

"That's about right."

"Lucky, Mama was there."

Miroku leaned over to kiss Sango. " Yes, I was."


	76. Not So Fast

Title Not So Fast

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Fast (Miroku/Sango fics)

Word Count 250

Warning teen drinking

Summary The Twins rediscover Miroku's roots at Mushin's temple

Miroku had suddenly found religion. He wanted to find his roots. What better place to find it than at Mushin's temple. After all that was where he had been trained in the fundamentals of Buddhism. What better place to start.

The Twinss were bored. Father did not nothing but fast and pray. Mother had insisted that they come along to support him, but there was nothing to do. Nobody here by old Mushin. Old fat disgusting, drunk Mushin and their brother and sisters.

Having nothing to do, the girls began hanging around the old man. He was quite taken with the girls and pledged to teach them all his tricks. Soon they were lying and stealing as well as their old man ever did.

Mushin even took them on field trips to his favorite geisha houses to hone their skills. It was on one of these trips that the girls were introduced to wonders of sake. Needless to say Sango was furious at the girls, Mushin and most of all Miroku and vowed to put a stop to all this..

As Mrioku stared at the teenagers, he suddenly saw himself as he was when Mushin had first introduced him to the world of geishas. He had indeed found his roots, but just as he had left all those years ago, he needed to get his children away from Mushin as soon as possible before they learned all the lessons that Mushin had taught him when he was their age.


	77. Trust Walk

Title Trust Walk

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Trust (Miroku/Sango Fiction)

Word Count 960

Warning none

Summary Sango goes on a trust walk with Miroku

She knew that she would regret coming on the company retreat. None of them were her friends. Just her co-workers. Did the company actually belief that they could bond in one weekend? If they did, they must be really stupid. She was convinced that it was just an attempt by HR to show management what they had learned at all the expensive seminars and conferences on cruise ships that they had attended.

She was not a team player. If it were up to her, she would just as soon punch in do her job and punch out, never having to see any of her co-workers. She only came because they told her that it was a job requirement. The hint of retribution if she did not attend. The threat of termination. So she attended even if she did not like it. She suffered idiots everyday. Surely, she could survive a weekend with them.

She was proud of herself. The weekend was nearly over. All the false confessions. The false friends. She had played the game perfectly. They would never know the real Sango She only showed the smiling face to them. Her sanctuary was inside her heart where none could ever come or see. So long as she maintained her mask, they would never know the real Sango.

The last event surprised her. A Trust Walk they called it. Her suspicions were raised when she saw the girls being led off blind folded into the woods by the boys. What was going on? She hung back not volunteering to go with any co-worker. At last it was her turn. All the others had already departed. She was alarmed when she saw the office lecher,Miroku,leering at her and holding blindfold out to her. Surely, he was not her partner. That would be too much.

Miroku took her in hand and blithely blindfolded her and spun her around. In that moment of dizziness she lost all sense of direction and control. Only Miroku's hands on her shoulders steadied her and kept from falling. She would have to rely on him though all she could hear was the sound of his voice telling her that everything would be fine. If only she could be sure.

When they had walked a little distance, they reached the woods. She could tell because the heat o the sun had disappeared and she suddenly felt cold. He must have seen her shiver because he reached out and grabbed her butt guiding her around several trees. She tried to hit him, but he danced away laughing. He chided her that she must trust him. She would never come to harm while she was with him.

They walked in silence to a stream where she could hear the sound of Miroku's feet splashing in the water. Putting his arm around her waist he told her just where to place her feet on why she guessed was a log laid around the rivulet. The tension mounted until he released her after instructing her to step down on the ground on the other side of the stream. She sighed. In someways having him hold her in that manner had felt so natural.

They climbed a small hill. The footing was somewhat treacherous. She kept slipping as she struggled with the loose dirt and gravel of the hill. Near the top of the hill, she stumbled. Before she could fall, he reached out and grabbed her whispering that he would never let her fall. He built such confidence in her that when he asked her to fall backwards she did so without hesitation, confident that he would catch her.

At last they came down the hill. Sango could hear the waves lapping against the shore and the sound of a boat motor. The spring in her step increased. She was going to make it. It had not been so bad after all. Miroku was someone she would trust with her life under any circumstances

Trust was something she was not used to. The feeling gave a warm glow. Even warmer when she connected it to Miroku. Someone she definitely wanted to get to know better.

From the beach a small pier jutted out into the lake. Miroku guided her onto the pier. Suddenly, Miroku was not there at her side though she did hear a splash. Over the sound of the waves and boat motor l she could hear was the sound of his voice urging her forward. It seemed to be distant and below her, but she trusted him and walked confidently forward. Her last step found only air. She plunged forward until she felt his strong arms around her holding her up.

Throwing off the blindfold she shifted her weight until they both toppled over into the lake water. Still, he did not release her. They surfaced together gasping for breath. She looked into his eyes with a million questions, but he put a finger to her lips and whispered.

" You must trust me, Sango. I would never let you come to harm."

She reached out and slapped him so hard that her hand imprinted on his face. The nerve of this guy. Asking her to trust him after leading her off the end of the pier. Turning she stormed back toward the beach where she watched Miroku flounder behind her.

Something touched her about the way he pursued her like some love sick puppy. She waited for him on the shore. When he reached her, she raised her hand to strike him again. He flinched, but she put her arms around him and kissed him hard. When he looked at her questioningly, she whispered back.

"You must trust me, Miroku. I would never let you come to harm"


	78. The Agony of DeFeet

Title The Agony of De-feet

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Warm (Miroku/Sango)

Word Count 225

Warning none

Summary Sango tries to warm her feet

Cold. It was so cold that she wished she could sit in front of the fire pit all night. The wind howled through every crack and crevice in their hut. The snow drifted in behind it.

Tonight she wished that she lived in a warm place or at least had some warm clothes. Unfortunately, she could not wear her uniform to bed. She would have to made do with a sleeping yukata.

The children were nestled snugly around Miroku. He crooked his finger and patted the place next to him. Miroku had kept her warm through six children. Let him be warm tonight.

She crawled under the covers. Immediately, the body heat of eight bodies began to warm her. All except one particular part. Her feet were blocks of ice.

Try as she might she could not sleep with cold feet. At last she hit upon a plan. She knew that beneath that robe of that monk blazed an inferno. Surely, he could keep her warm tonight.

She could not stand it. Her feet would be warm come hell or high water. She planted them firmly in the middle of his back. Success. The blocks of ice began to melt. She started to drift off when she heard a muffled voice.

"Get those cold, cold feet out of the middle of my back."


	79. Crushing Memories

Title Crushing Memories

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Crush (Issekiwa)

Word Count 250

Genre Zombies

Warming Zombies

Summary Kohaku prefers to be a zombie to remembering what he has done.

"Remember if you want to live,Kohaku." That is what Inuyasha had told him, but he just could not live with himself if he remembered what he had done.

Sango had agreed with him. It would be too painful to force him to remember. Better to let him forget what he had done. That way she could pretend that he was still her innocent little brother without remembering what he had done.

Narakau put the question to him squarely " Do you want to remember, Kohaku?

Without waiting for his answer, Naraku gave him back his memories. All the sights and sounds of that night came back to him together with all the gory his own eyes he saw himself kill his father and their entire group

One by one they fell their heads rolling on the ground. Their expressions of surprise were caught in the moment of death. Their eyes asked the same question that An-ue had asked when he struck in the back with his Kusari-gama, "Why, Kohaku?"

In an instant he was begging Narkau to take it all away. He would anything for Naraku if he would just take his memory of that night away

When Naraku acceded to his request, the crushing weight lifted. He felt no pain. In fact he felt nothing. All the painful memories were gone, but the memory of that woman staring at him with his sickle chain stuck in her back turning to him and asking "Why Kohaku?"


	80. A Girl Who Can't Say No

Title A Girl Who Can't Say No

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt No (Miroku/Sango fics)

Word Count 624

Genre Perverse Pleasures

Warning Hentai and Drinking

Summary Miroku reveals why he asks women to bear his child

He tossed the inebriated monk down on the futon and started to leave. After the conversation that he had with the former monk it was all he could take. If he did not feel such a duty to Sango he would have left Miroku in the gutter where he had fallen.

Being on the road with Miroku was awful. The former monk insisted on frequenting every inn and every bawdy house on their route where he could find room and board for free. The longer

they were out on the road the worse it got.

At the end the monk insisted on getting drunk. The drunker he got, the looser he got around the women that frequented such establishments. It was so tiresome to Inuyasha. After Miroku and Sango married, Inuyasha assumed that all his philandering would be behind him.

To his dismay and an annoyance he found that Miroku was just as much of a flirt now as he had ever been. He still flirted with every pretty girl and asked every female from 6-60 to bear his child. Why would he need any other woman now that he had Sango and the twins?

One night after Miroku had been so rowdy that not even his natural charm could prevent them from being thrown out of the inn, he had become maudlin. No matter what he did, Inuyasha could not get the monk to shut up. Finally in desperation he asked Miroku the one question that he had been dying to ask Miroku since they met.

"Why do you ask every woman you meet to bear your child?"

A grin spread across Miroku's face. " Because they never say no."

Inuyasha was flush with surprise "What about Kagome?"

Miroku raised his finger "She didn't say no. She just asked why she should want to do that"

"So no woman has ever said no to the question, not even Sango."

"I never asked Sango until I proposed. You were there. She said yes"

"I thought that you said Sango was unique among women. If that is true, why do you continue to ask women to bear your child even though Sango has borne your children?"

"Sango is the only woman I want to bear my children. The rest are just a matter of pride. Proving to the world that no woman could say no to bearing my children."

"Frankly, I don't see the difference. Kagome was jealous if I so much as talked to Kikyou. When she was here, she used to sit me to hell if she thought that I was thinking about Kikyou whether I was or not . What is the difference?"

"Because Sango knows that I would never be unfaithful to her. All I have to do is look at our children to realize that I found the one woman in the world that I truly wanted to bear my children"

Miroku dropped off to sleep, but Inuyasha was still troubled by Miroku's behavior. When he turned to leave, Sango could see that something was bothering him.

"Inuyasha, is something the matter?"

Inuyasha stopped but could not look at her when he asked his question. " Sango, I respect you a lot. On the quest, I looked after Miroku because I knew what he meant to you. I just have one question. You don't have to answer if it is too personal. Why did you agree to bear Miroku's children?"

Sango sat down, took Miroku's head in her lap and sighed. "Don't ever tell Miroku because I will never hear the end of it, but I just couldn't say no to him"

A smile spread across Miroku's face. Still, got it.


	81. Getting To Yes

Title Getting to Yes

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt No (miroku/Sango Fic 58)

Warning Bear my child

Summary Sango can't say no to those magic words

He had finally said those magic words to her. The ones she had yearned for since she first realized that she loved him.

He said those words blithely and without meaning to others. Yet he ignored the very woman who would have killed to bear his child. She did not want to be his battle buddy. It was him she wanted. .

Everything that had been dirtied would be purified through their union. The family that she had lost would be reborn in their child. What woman in her right mind could say no to an offer bear Miroku's child.


	82. Learning to Fly

Title Learning to Fly

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Fly

Word Count 604

Warning talk about sex

Summary Sango had wedding night jitters

Nothing prepared for sex. In the field she might be a warrior, but in the bedroom she was as timid as any virgin on their wedding night.

She had been raised as a warrior by her father after her mother died in childbirth. Just one of the guys as she grew up. Always in the company of men.

Women were not warriors yet she was. For whatever reason her father had taken the little girl that his wife left behind and turned her into a man.

He did not shield her from men. She drank with the men; eat with the men, caroused with men. listened to bawdy tales that men told. As a result they treated her as a man.

But she was not a man. At heart and in reality she was a young girl. Never trained as a women. Never taught the ways of women.

While other girls were being taught cooking, sewing, and child care, she was taught how to swing a fifty pound youkai bone, ride a nekomata, and most importantly learn the best ways to kill youkai.

As a result as her education as a women was deficient. If her mother had lived she would have been taught the ways to please a man so that she would be prepared for her wedding night.

None of that happened She was the best taijiya ever. Unfortunately, she and Kohaku were the only taijiya left Kohaku had decided to take Kirara on a great crusade to atone for what he had done.

Today she had married Miroku. He was older and more experienced than she was. She was worried that she would not measure up to his standards.

Would he think that she was too inexperienced? Her fears and anxieties bubbled to the surface. How could she prevent tonight from being the fiasco that she foresaw.

Instead of being bold , she was shy Would he like her body once she revealed herself to him? Instead of being the best of the taijiya she would be just another clumsy newlywed. Funbling along in the dark.

They had married so quickly that she had no time to buy any wedding clothes. All the things that her mother would have given her were lost when the taijiya village was destroyed. Nothing was left, just her, Kohaku and Kirara. And now even they were gone.

The rebuilding of the village was still ongoing. They had no house of their own. The only building standing was the storage shed where Sango had first kissed Miroku.

That alone sustained her. She walked toward him in her sleeping yukata. Something she had worn every night on the road for he last year.

In preparation for the wedding she had washed herself and the clothing that she wore today and tonight. As she stood before the kami she wanted to purify herself for the nuptials

Miroku was already lying on the futon. He had stripped off the robes of a Buddhist priest. Tonight he was her husband and he would act the part.

He would be gentle. Every woman had a first time. For every woman there was a coming of age. He had been part of many of those couplings. They all had thanked him in the morning and begged him to stay.

Tonight he would be teaching his own special woman the ways of love. He must patient. He must be kind. Any mistake on his part however minor could ruin the experience for her. He patted the seat next to him

"Come Sango"

She hesitated.

"Remember the first time you flew on Kirara. Remember how that felt. The wind in your face. Soaring through the clouds. Our joining will be like that and so much more. Shall we begin our flight together?


	83. To Boldly Go

Title To Boldly Go

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Bold (MrSanfics)

AU

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Miroku searches for a girlfriend

When Miroku, awoke that morning he decided that he needed a girlfriend. He was smart, popular and good looking. Tops in his class in academics and sports. The only thing missing was a girlfriend.

Everyone seemed to have one. The dumb guys. The ugly guys. Everyone but him. If they could do it, it really could not be that hard

He decided to take a direct approach to the problem by simply asking every girl he met. Surely one of them would say yes.

He was having no luck. It seemed like he had struck out with every girl in school. He started his spiel with the last group of girls when he felt a pain in the back of his head.

When he awoke, he was in the nurses office. Sitting along the wall was a girl who looked familiar. Sango something. A real tomboy. Stronger than any boy. Ask any of them she had beaten up.

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Pardon"

"You asked every girl in school to be your girlfriend, but me."

Miroku suddenly realized who had hit him " Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sango blushed "No thanks, but you can buy me lunch tomorrow"

The parents arrived and principal told them how disappointed they were in their behavior. They would both receive a week's detention. As Miroku left, he realized that he would be spending a week in detention with Sango. Mission accomplished. He had a girlfriend.


	84. Clothing Optional

Title Clothing Optional

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Clothing(Miroku/Sango fics)

Word Count 1026

Warning none

Summary Sango goes to a nudist colony

Sango was dubious when her best friend, Kagome invited her to join her at the Sunny Acres Nudist Colony. Kagome had won a free weekend at the resort. To Sango it sounded too good to be true. Kagome had never entered any contest. It sounded like a timeshare pitch to her. Just what she needed by a timeshare at the nudist colony.

When they arrived. Sango was shocked. None of the guests were wearing any clothing. The desk clerk smiled at Kagome when she turned in her voucher. When Sango asked if she had to be nude

the desk clerk hedged. Although, clothing was optional, nudity was part of the charm of Sunny Acres. Kagome gave Sango her best puppy dog look. Sango agreed, but was sure that she was going to regret her decision.

The morning consisted of a tour of the facilities. Kagome was impressed by the pool, the scenery and wide range of activities available to guests. Sango knew that she was going to have go the extra mile to prevent her friend from making a terrible mistake. She endured the pushy salesman all morning. They had to eat breakfast and lunch with him. It did not hurt that he looked like Adonis. Sango however had already seen men who resembled Pan here. Not a pretty picture. She just pictured them when she needed a reason to resist the pitchman's spiel.

The highlight of the tour was nude beach volleyball. Sango being a jock really got into the game. She enjoyed slamming the ball down the throats of would-be Lothario's. It almost made her forget that she and all the rest were naked. Almost. Until she felt a hand on her butt. Furious, she turned and clobbered the offender. She found herself staring at the most handsome man she ever met. Dark hair and violet eyes. A body to die for. Where had he been all her life? If he had asked to bear his child, she would have given it up for him. Why did he have to resort to such behavior?

The directors hustled the perpetrator away and fell over themselves to apologize to Sango. By the time she was done, Sango was offered more free weekends at the resort than she could ever use in her lifetime. She stormed back to the room leaving Kagome to thank the frazzled manager for his kindness. Kagome did manage to wangle some free weekends for herself in the bargain before returning to her friend. Sango was already packing when she came back to the room. Kagome knew that there was no stopping her once she made up her mind. They drove home in silence, the weekend ruined.

Sango was awakened by a knock on the door. There stood the very same man who had accosted her the day before. She tried to slam the door in his face, but he stuck a staff in the way. When that did not work, she started trying to hit him. To stop her,he tried pinning his arms, but she screamed. He kissed her on the mouth until she finally settled down.

"I came to apologize for my behavior."

"You should leave. Your behavior then and now is abominable."

" My name is Miroku. Before taking vows at the local Buddhist monastery we are required to sow our wild oats before renouncing the pleasures of the flesh forever. I am sorry that I got carried away when I saw you. You have the cutest bottom that I have ever seen. I simply could not resist touching you."

" Miroku, I might have been attracted to you if you had come onto me in more romantic way.

There is nothing romantic about a pervert who rubs a girl's butt"

" Can we start over?"

Sango started to say no when a vision of Miroku's body flashed before her eyes. She knew what lay beneath those robes. Perhaps she should help him. " Maybe if you took me on a date."

Miroku released her. This should prove interesting. "What time should I be here?"

The date was a smashing success. Miroku was dazzling, smart and sophisticated. They dined at a fine restaurant. He took her dancing. They even took a moonlit walk on the beach. Sango did not want it to end. When he took her home, she practically dragged him into bed. She stared at him for along time while he slept. She had been looking for a good man for a long time. She was not about to let Mr. Right get away.

The problem was Miroku's was expected back at the monastery in the morning. She would never see him again. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She would kidnap him so that he was not around when the monks came for him.

" Don't go."

Miroku looked at her through bleary eyes. The prospect of spending the rest of his life as a monk seemed the farthest thing from his mind. He never thought he would commit to just one girl, but Sango was no ordinary woman. There was one question he just had to ask

"Would you bear my child?"

"What?"

"Are you willing to commit to me by bearing my children?"

Sango could not contain herself "Yes, Yes." As she threw herself on the reluctant monk.

Miroku took her in his arms "What shall we do about the monks?"

Sango thought for a second then grabbed her purse off the night stand " I have a free weekend at Sunny Acres. We could hide out there until this all blows over."

The weekend turned out to be the best investment Sango had ever made. They were married within the month and had five children together. There was just one thing their children would never understand. Every anniversary, they insisted on going to the Sunny Acres Nudist Colony. The rest of the year they were upstanding citizens who did not embarrass their children. Why they insisted on going to a place that was clothing optional they would never understand. Maybe it was just something old people did.


	85. Irrational Exuberance

Title Irrational Exuberance

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Reason (Miroku/Sango Fics)

Word Count 250

AU

Genre Cosplay

Warning none

Summary Cosplaying can be hazardous to your health

She wasn't sure how her friends talked her into performing a skit at the Anime Convention. Especially since it was about a character she knew nothing about.

She had researched the character. There was no doubt in her mind that she could have passed as a demon slayer in the feudal era. She even had a cardboard bommerang to swing.

Her friends were dressed as other characters from the anime. They stewed back stage. The monk had not shown up.

The organizers were motioning them on stage. How were they supposed to go on without the monk? Just as they went on, the monk showed up drunk.

He knocked over scenery and felt up the other girls. She had just about enough. He was ruining everything. Just as she reached him, he turned and smiled "Will you bear my child?"

She did not know what to until he started rubbing her butt. Something kicked in and she hit him in the head with the bommerang. She panicked and rushed to his side. Cradling his head in her lap she implored " Hold on help is on the way."

That was when she noticed that he rubbing her butt again. Without thinking she knocked his unconscious. The audience erupted in cheers thinking it was part of the show.

She rode with him to the hospital. When he came to she apologized effusively, but noticing that she was still holding his hand he replied that it was worth it.


	86. The Voice of Reason

Title The Voice of Reason

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Reason

Word Count 313

Warning nudity. Non-con

Summary Sango risks everything to save Kohaku

They found her chained spread-eagled and naked on the Kohaku standing in front of her. Kagura created confusion to allow Kohaku to escape leaving Sango flushed and embarrassed.

She had done it again. Run off from the others to save Kohaku. A trap again. The same trap she

had fallen into before and most certainly would fall into again. They had forgiven her before, How could they bear to look at her now.

She had dealt with the situation as well as she could. As soon as she knew she heard Naraku ordering Kohaku to have sex with her, she had begged the boy to remember who she was

.When he hesitated, Naraku had upped the ante, by telling Sango that if Kohaku did not obey he would take Kohaku's shard. She found herself in the odd position of urging her own brother to take her instead rather than risk Kohaku's life.

The Inutachi had arrived just in time. Naraku, had proved to be a puppet and Kagura and Kohaku made their escape. Inuyasha started to take his firerat off to cover Sango, but this was between Miroku and Sango.

Miroku covered Sango with his robe while he unstaked her. He took her over to some trees where she found her clothes. They were quiet while she dressed. Sango wondered what he was thinking. When she emerged, Miroku took her in his arms. She tried to break free but he held her fast.

"How can you bear to touch me or look at me?"

"Sango, you are my woman. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. I failed to protect you. I must never allow you to fall into his hands."

"But it was my fault. I followed Kohaku."

"Then we must free Kohaku so that Naraku will never a way to hurt you again."


	87. The Look

Title The Look

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Word Count 919

Prompt Look (Miroku/Sango Fic#63)

Warning none

Summary Sango and Miroku tell Inuyasha and Kagome about the Look

" Kagome, now that you are a married woman, You will need to learn the Look."

Kagome looked at Sango in surprise "The Look. What in the world is that?"

"The Look freezes the heart of your man. It makes him fear what terror really awaits him if you do not obey him."

"But Inuyasha and I are in love. We have settled our differences and are ready for our happily ever after."

Sango laughed " You think so now. Just wait those cold winter mornings when you don't want to get out of bed. When your little ones need that late night feeding. You have to be able to enforce your will."

"He has always covered at the sound of my voice. I always have the beads to subdue him if nothing else will."

Sango looked serious " When you use your voice you scare everyone around you. The beads I would save for those times when you need to bring him back from his youkai side. I am talking about a stare that puts the fear of the kami into them"

Kagome seemed confused. "When do I use the look?"

Sango explained " The Look is useful when they want to go out drinking with their buddies. When they are spending too much time watching the girls on laundry day. When they leave the futon out. When they won't help with the children. You need to remind them who is the boss and what they need to be doing."

Kagome sighed " I was taught that marriage is about equality and sharing"

Sango saw that she had more work to do " You are naive. If you do not put your foot down, they will try to get away with anything they can. Soon you will be a slave to the house and the children and they will be off drinking and chorusing."

"Inuyasha would never do that to me."

"Never is a long time. Do you want a repeat of Kikyou?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks " Show me the Look"

Miroku had taken Inuyasha when he heard Sango start on Kagome about the Look. He knew that the only way the boy was going to be saved was if he learned countermeasures to the Look.

"What is this all about, Miroku"

"Sango is telling Kagome about the Look. I am here to give you some advice"

Inuyasha sighed. He really did not mind the beads. They had saved his and Kagome's lives. Her voice had saved him when he ached to follow Kikyou in death. If it meant cowering and climbing out of craters he was willing to put up with Kaogme's voice and the beads of subjugation. He had seen the Look from Sango. It did not scare him, but then it was not directed at him Mirkou was as tricky as they came. If anyone could get past the Look, .

"What do I need to know?"

"First, you need to compliment women. Always tell them that they look beautiful. Always notice what they are wearing. Is it new or is it some old thing they always wear. If it is tell them that they make it look good."

"Why do you always bring home gifts with the money you get hunting youkai?"

"Glad you mentioned that. Women will appreciate you more if you remember them. Especially when you have been gone a long time."

"How come I never see Sango give you the Look?"

Because I always anticipate it. For instance today, Sango probably realizes that I am telling you about the Look She will be waiting to give me the wrath of the kami at the door just to show Kagome how it is done."

Miroku stopped at several shops buying snacks and sake. A stop at Kaede's produced a bouquet of fresh flowers from Rin. Now Miroku was ready to face his wife.

She was standing at the door when he arrived. Look already on his face. Kagome was taking notes. Miroku walked to her,handed her the flowers and kissed her.

"You are looking beautiful today, darling"

"Miroku, where have you been . . . ?"

"I bought some sake and lunch. I thought we could go off to that spot by the river if Inuyasha and Kagome, don't mind I am sure that it will be good practice for their children"

Sango, Inuysaha and Kagome looked at each other stunned. What was going on? Sango was already shaky. Inuyasha decided to take the initiative.

"No, we don't mind, do we Kagome?"

Kagome could not help, but nod. Sango hurriedly left with Miroku leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone with the children. The children were awful. The baby would not stop crying and the twins crawled all over Inuyasha. Eventually, everyone was about to sleep. Kagome was ready to cry. Was she really ready for children? Inuyasha could sense trouble and decided to head it off

"You are going to be a great Mom. Why don't you get some sleep? I will watch the kids until Sango and Miroku get back."

Kagome kissed him and fell asleep in his arms. Inuyasha sighed. If Miroku could handle Sango, he should be listening to him more often. Since he was now married, he needed someone to give him advice about dealing with a wife and children. Miroku was apparently the man for the job.


	88. Throwing Caution to the Wind

Title Throwing Caution to the Wind

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Cuation (Miroku/Sango Fics)

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Miroku prepares to propose

She had assumed the position twice before. Both times he had ended in pain. What had he learned from the encounters? That she wanted to be held not groped. Rubbing her butt and grabbing her breast would only lead to pain and misery.

His hands seemed to have minds of their own. He had told Kagome that his hands were cursed but she did not believe him. So many times he had rubbed Sango's butt yet she came back to him She was truly was a wonder.

Now she waited for him by the river. She was clearly receptive to his overtures. Kagome wanted him to tell Sango that she was the one. His brain urged caution. Sango was vulnerable. She blamed herself for being captured and hurting Miroku.

Caution was the watch word. The Inutachi were watching him to see that he did not further wound Sango. Miroku knew better. Now was not the time for caution. Now was time for bold words and actions. Words that told Sango exactly where she stood. Actions that spoke of commitment.

The time for caution had passed. Sango was the only woman for him. Yet his actions made her doubt him. He would show Sango what she meant to him.

Today he would propose to Sango. She needed to know that she was unique among women. His arm being in a sling was lucky. His cursed hand would not betray him today. Today he would woo and win the fair Sango.


	89. My World Is Empty Without You

Title My World Is Empty Without You

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Empty (Miroku/Sango Fics)

Word Count 415

Warning mention of sex

Summary Sango lives for Miroku's return from the road

Keeping busy. That was the key. Never having time alone. Always on the go from the time she woke up in the morning until her head hit the pillow after the day's work was done.

No time to think about the fact that the love of her life was out on the road with Inuyasha exterminating youkai. If she did think about it would destroy her. He should be here with her not there

It was only after she became pregnant with the twins that her vocation had been chosen for her. Not that she resented it. She loved every minute of it.

It was the absence of Miroku she resented. The long empty hours at night thinking about him after the twins were asleep.

She slept with the twins because she could not bear the thought of sleeping in their bed without him. Being with them comforted her. It reminded her that she was not alone.

The villagers could all tell how long Miroku had been gone by her behavior. At first she would go on about her business as if nothing was amiss.

At the midpoint her home became a beehive of activity. Anything to take her mind off her husband who was far away from home.

When Miroku was expected home, she became anxious. The villagers jokingly called it her time of the month. She would sit by the door watching for him. Nights were spent staring into the fire.

When interrupted during this period she would snap at people. The villagers had learned to avoid her. Rin was especially helpful in caring for the twins at this time.

When he returned, she would act he had been down to the village to watch the women do laundry. Hugging the girls first, he knew that he would get her turn.

Miroku joked that coming home sex was the best. It reminded him why he loved her so much and why he would be lost if she was not at home waiting for him to return.

For her part all her anxiety faded after he returned. The girls were sent off with Rin and she and Miroku got busy making up for a month of loneliness.

In the morning her life returned to normal. Normal for having a husband at home whom she could touch and feel. She treasured every moment of their time together knowing that when he hit the road, her anxiety would reach epic proportions until he returned from the road again.


	90. Novice Monk

Title Novice Monk

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Novice (Miroku/Sango Fiction)

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Miroku reflects on St. Hakushin's words

Novice monk,the saint had called him. He pretended that it did not hurt, but it did. He was trained to a point by Mushin, but they both knew that he would never be a monk who prayed in a temple. He had been taught what he needed to get by in the world.

A man of the open road. Haunted by a vision of his father disappearing into his own hand. Knowing as his father and grandfather had known that someday this would be his fate unless he found and killed Naraku.

They had searched for Naraku for fifty years. It was only now that the Jewel had reappeared that Naraku had openly appeared seeking the Jewel. He had thought to lure Naraku out of hiding by collecting the Sacred Jewel alone the task had been too daunting.

Now he had others with the same mission of destroying Naraku. Mostly he had Sango. They fought together. They lived together. In fact he could not think any more of living without Sango

He would never leave her behind. They were more than just companions. She was the only woman for him.

Saint Hakusin might call him a novice monk, but he did not care. His being a monk had been an accident of birth. Mushin had turned him into a weapon to kill Naraku. Now. Now he had a greater purpose. He wanted to live with Sango. Nothing Not a saint and certainly not Naraku would stand in his way.


	91. Living Well is the Best Revenge

Title Living Well is the Best Revenge

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Revenge (Mirkou/Sango Fics)

Word Count 433

Warning none

Summary Sango thinks back with satisfaction as her life

She gazed out over the restored taijiya village. Kohaku had done well. His success had bred success. The village was vibrant and full of life again not simply a graveyard.

Her own family had helped. The girls had married the new taijiya only after she had tested their mettle and Miroku had tested their character. She was satisfied that the next generation was ready to take its place.

She never would have suspected that her husband was investing their money in the village.. His tastes had always run to good sake, good food and good women. Many of new taijiya had been recruited by him.

They had been trained by Kohaku. She had tested their skills. They would make her father proud. Without the people the village would have remained a ghost town. A monument to greed.

Killing off an entire community just to obtain the shikon shard she had brought back from a demonslaying The guilt had almost overwhelmed her. She thought that she had no right to live.

As a result she had tried to die so many times to atone for what she and Kohaku had done. Only Inuyasha had saved her when she tried to kill Kohaku and herself telling her that living was the only way to get revenge on Naraku.

Even Miroku did not entirely convince her. She had wanted to die with him at Mount Hakurei. Even in the last battle she had tried to die to save Miroku then joined him to die together.

It was only when they decided to live that they had won. Naraku thrived on their anger and despair. Their hatred merely fed the Jewel and made him stronger.

Simply surviving was not enough. Her father had wanted her to be strong, but being strong meant more than fighting and dying. It meant living strong. Living everyday for the one's she loved.

She had followed his advice. Laying down Hiraikotsu she had become wife to Miroku and mother to his children. Bearing his children had changed them both in ways that they could never have imagined.

Now their lives had borne fruit and they knew that their children and grandchildren would make the village bloom again. Her father must be smiling now. He had been right.

It was not enough to be strong. It was not enough just to live You had to live strong. Life was not something to be sacrificed, wasted, or thrown away. It was something to be treasured. Only then could you be happy.

She had found her happiness in the life with Miroku and their children. Something she never could have imagined when she thought, her future was a taijiya. She would not begrudge her children the right to be taijiya just so as they lived strong and were happy.

.


	92. Come For Me

Title Come for Me

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Please (Miroku/Sango Fics)

Word Count 100

Warning none

Summary Sango waits for Miroku to come for her.(Episode 161)

Sango sat by the lake waiting. for Miroku to come. If he did would she forgive him? Could she forgive him?

She looked back toward the house. He was not coming. Why was he not coming? He had promised to marry her. Would he leave her like he had left all the other women?

She was not sure if she would forgive him. She just wanted the chance to do so. What would she do if he did not come after her?

Please Miroku come for me. You told me I was unique . Prove it by coming back to me.


	93. Craziness

Title Craziness

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt P-12 You're only given a little spark of madness. You mustn't lose it.

Warning character deaths

Summary The soldiers follow young Lord Hitomi's orders to bury the demonslayers

The men leaned on their shovels. The end of a long day. The demon slayers had done their job, but they were all dead. The lord was dead. At least the demon would not be killing anybody tonight.

The craziness had started when the youngest demon slayer had killed all of his comrades. The lord had ordered him killed, but they had killed the last remaining demon slayer in the process.

As if that wasn't crazy enough, the young lord had killed his father who turned out to be a demon in disguise. He had ordered them buried in the garden before sunset. That meant they would be just barely covered with dark. Any dog or wild animal could dig them up.

The young lord had ordered them to bring the body of the young boy who had killed his comrades to his room. Many wondered what their lord could want with a dead body.

He had been rumored to have engaged a necromancer dressed in a baboon pelt. The idea of reviving dead bodies sent even the sternest warriors praying to the kami for deliverance.

The last body was that of a sixteen-year old girl. who had been hit by the boy's sickle chain and pincushioned with arrows. One of them swore he heard her moan when they piled the last mound of earth on her, but none wanted to dig her up to check. The lord had said to bury her and bury her they would.

It was not the job of soldiers to question their lord. Their job was to shoot whom the lord told them to shoot, to bury whom the lord told them to bury and bring him the dead body he asked him to bring him.

A soldier's job was not to think. If you started thinking about the crazy things the lord asked you to do, you would go crazy. Better to just follow orders or you would be the one being killed or buried.


	94. Catch of the Day

Title Catch of the Day

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Catch (miroku/Sango fics)

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Miroku wonders why he is defending Sango

Miroku wasn't sure why he was defending Sango. Sango meant nothing to him. She was a kind of woman totally unfamiliar to him A female warrior. Not the usual housewife or young girl who swooned when he asked them to bear his child.

Inuyasha had been complaining to him since they returned to the taijiya village. He was frankly tired of listening to him complain about Sango. Sango wasn't well enough to travel and did not remember where Naraku's castle was.

He was as frustrated with their delay as Inuyasha was. His grudge against Naraku was just as strong as Inuyasha's. Inuyasha had lost Kikyou. Naraku's curse had killed his father and grandfather. Unless, he killed Naraku soon he would also be sucked into his own hand.

Sango. She had lost so much more. Her entire village had been killed by Naraku just to retrieve one shard of the Jewel which she had found. Her father and friends had been killed by her own brother right before her eyes. Naraku tricked her into using her last strength to try to kill Inuyasha as a ruse to steal Kagome's Jewel shard.

Yet, she had crawled out of the grave and fought Inuyasha to a standstill while being on death's door. She was stronger than he would ever be. The wounds that took her 10 days to recover from would have taken him a month to recover. He would definitely have to keep his eye on Sango. She was definitely a keeper.


	95. Ghost in the Machine

Title Ghost in the Machine

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Brutal (issekiwa)

Rating PG-13

Word Count 247

Warning Violence

Summary The Lady of the Castle awakens Kohaku from his trance

She watched horrified yet fascinated by the creature before her. The same boy had been her savior one moment. A traitor the next. Yet he was the same boy. He took down her most powerful warriors with the same skill and efficiency that he had stopped the assault of the birds.

It was this machine like quality that mesmerized her. His sickle chain took down friend and foe alike with equal brutality. She had trusted him with her life. Now he stood before her prepared to take that life. He stood before her gazing at her. It was then she noticed his vacant stare.

The eyes. She expected to see the eyes of a killer. Many in her service possessed them. It made killing more palatable. Yet when she looked into his eyes she saw nothing. No hate. No desire to kill. Why was he doing this.?

For a second he stopped. A tear flowed from the vacant eye as if trying to open a window to that lost soul. It was then she knew. The Kohaku she saw before her was not a brutal killing machine. He was a small boy trapped inside a monster.

When she asked him who was making him do thisl, all he could do was echo her statement. His veneer cracked and the machine ground to a halt. Kohaku could not answer her. All he could do was gape in horror at what he had done and whom he had become.


	96. Little Monsters

Title Little Monsters

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Monster (Miroku/Sango Fiction)

Word Count 759

Warning none

Summary Sango makes a bargain with Hiraikotsu

Since the day she had chosen Miroku over Hiraikotsu, she had not seen the youkai who made up her weapon. That day they had agreed to fight with her for her man, because Miroku was willing to put aside his fear of death to fight for her despite her willingness to betray them again should the monks life be in danger.

The weapon allowed her to fight Naraku one on one without relying on Inuyasha or Miroku to save her. With its new powers she could effectively destroy Naraku's body. Hiraikotsu's abilities prevented him from regenerating. This ability helped the Inutachi considerably in the final battle.

When she married Miroku, she put aside Hiraikotsu. She took off the garb of a slayer and put on the dress of a housewife. From that day forward she vowed that she would no longer actively seek to kill youkai for profit. That task she left to her husband who employed Inuyasha with great success.

She put aside her memories of her meeting with the youkai confident that she would never have to deal with them again. Imagine her surprise when on the very night that she gave birth to the twins the youkai appeared to her in a dream. She had no idea what they wanted now anymore than when they first appeared to her.

They swirled around trying to make a judgment. She noticed that her newborn babes were there in her arms. Finally, she found her courage and spoke. "Why are you here?"

"You have abandoned us."

Shocked she replied "How have I abandoned you?"

"We promised to fight alongside you, but you have put aside. We gather dust in the corner. We were not meant for such an end. If this is to be our existence, we would rather you purify us so that we leave this world"

Sango was stunned " What must I do?"

"Give us your children"

Sango angrily retorted " Never. Stay away from my children."

" We do not want to eat your children. We promised to fight alongside you, but you have discarded us like an old shoe. If you will not fight alongside us, your children must do so."

":And if I refuse."

"Then all of our promises to you will be dissolved"

Sango trembled in her sleep. Her father had given her Hiraikotsu and it had bonded with her heart. Still, she had not hesitated to sacrifice it to safe Miroku's life. While it was true that she had abandoned it, she was not ready to turn her children over to it.

"I will promise to train my girls with Hiraikotsu. In exchange you agree to fight alongside them.

If neither of them desires to be a demon slayer when they are old enough to decide, I will take my place alongside you again."

The youkai considered her offer. " We accept. We will be watching"

The years went by quickly. Miroku and Sango's family grew by leaps and bounds, but it was the girls who were trained as taijiya. She was amazed how they took to. Just as she had been, they were naturals. Even Uncle Kohaku remarked that they were better than he was.

The day that they became adults was the day of decision. Sango did not have any doubt what path her first born would take. Proudly, she prepared a ceremony in the taijiya village. All her family was present as she proudly handed over Hiraikotsu to their care. A tear trickled down her cheek as she said goodbye to her best friend.

That night as she dreamed she found herself before the youkai again. They seemed to be trembling " Please mistress take us back"

Sango asked "What is the meaning of this. We had an agreement. I agreed to train the girls to be taijiya. You agreed to fight alongside them. I handed over Hiraikotsu to them. They are now your masters. Fulfill your promise to them."

The youkai whimpered " You do not realize how horrible it has been. Your twins are little monsters. "

A vision swirled showing the girls at a young age banging on Hiraikotsu demanding the demons come out and play. Hiraikotsu was used a sled in winter and a plow in spring. Sometimes they even used it to kill fish and create a sewer. Sango laughed. Her children were chips off the old block. The youkai forced her to make her twins taijiya. She was not about to let them out of their bargain.


	97. Mantrap

Title Mantrap

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Trap(Miroku/Sango)

Rating K

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Words of Wisdom from Mushin

Miroku blushed and stuttered. "Master Mushin, tell me about girls."

Mushin sighed. He knew that this talk had been coming for some time. The little boy his father had left with him had reached puberty over the last summer. Before Miroku's father died, he made him promise to talk to him about girls.

His father and grandfather found women to bear their children before they died. Mushin knew that the children were a blessing and a curse. They all bore the Kazanna which would eventually kill them. Yet passing along the curse was the only way of breaking the curse.

Before he died, Miroku must find in a woman willing to bear his child. . Mushin knew from experience that many women would be willing to do so. The real question was how to select that special woman.

"Girls are mantraps. They trap men into servitude to the flesh. These demons will suck you in and steal your essence. When they are done, all that will be left of you is your child."

Miroku pondered this wisdom " Master Mushin, how will I know which woman should bear my child?"

Mushin puffed on his pipe " You ask them to bear your child of course"

Years later when his son asked him the same question, Miorku realized that Mushin was right. Girls were mantraps,. Yet he did not regret being trapped by Sango. Somehow by merely asking the right question, he had found the right woman to bear his children.


	98. Bearing My Child

Title Bearing My Child

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Bear (miroku/Sango fics)

Word Count 250

Warning childbirth

Summary Rin reflects on Sango's childbirth experience

Rin watched Sango with the twins. She was so different now than she had been just this afternoon. Rin had never realized that any woman could scream that loud or swear that much.

Although she had seen several births watching the birth of the twins almost overwhelmed her. It was not surprising that Sango had yelled and screamed throughout the entire ordeal

She remembered Miroku and Sango had been during the first days of their marriage. They were so happy. To watch Sango turn into a screaming maniac who threatened to catenate Miroku for his part in her ordeal surprised her.

For nine months Sango had endured the pregnancy as her body changed. Birthing twins had made it especially difficult. She seemed to take all the changes in stride. It was only in the last twenty-four hours that she turned into a raving lunatic.

When it was over, she changed again. She was gentle with the newborns. Smiled tenderly at Miroku. It was like the monster who had borne his children never existed.

Rin looked to Kaede for an explanation. Kaede shrugged. It was just temporary insanity. Sango would soon forget what she had just gone through and return to Miroku's. bed.

Kaede assured Rin that nothing about Sango was abnormal. She had been assisting with births for almost fifty years. Someday Rin would feel the exact same things that Sango did before and after the birth of her children.

With each child the entire cycle repeated itself. Mankind was luck that women had temporary amnesia when it came to childbirth. If women actually remembered what they had endured in childbirth they would never bear anyone's child.


	99. A Light Shining in the Darkness

Title A Light Shining in the Darkness

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Kiss

Word Count 100

Warning none

Summary Sango saves Miroku with word and deed

He floated bodiless on a sea of nothingness. He could feel the evil all around him. The great evil which he had swallowed with the kazanna was threatening to engulf him from inside his own mind.

A light shone in the darkness. An angel appeared and drove back the darkness. She leaned into him, her lips crushing his. Her words echoed in his mind.

"Please don't die."

How could he disappoint an angel like Sango who was prepared to fight Naraku by herself just to save him? He would live just for her until he could return that kiss.


	100. Reflections of the Way Life Used to Be

Title Reflections of the Way Life Used to Be

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Reflection (miroku/Sango Fic)

Word Count 865

Warning none

Summary Sango reflects on what her children have become

A/N Last prompt for Miroku/Sango Fiction LJ . A good ride. Thanks to all who modded, wrote or participated in the prompt. My 100th entry in Hiraikotsu and Kazaana on ffnet

Sango looked around. Her young ones were nowhere to be seen. Not good. They were supposed to be watching their brother while she took care of the young one now sleeping on her back.

Miroku was out on the road with Inuyasha raising money to fund his ten or twenty children. They had already made a good start.

She was sure that as soon as the youngest was weaned, Miroku would return to his old habits. Two years from now she would be in the same position she was now only with five children to look after instead of four.

She was glad that he had given her some respite after number three. It allowed her to spend more time with Kagome renewing their friendship after three long years.

There was so much that she had learned in those three years that she could pass on to Kagome. She had been in the dark about so many things. Kaede and Rin tried to help, but they had never had children.

Only when Kagome had become pregnant with her first did Miroku start pushing for a fourth child interest. It was almost as he was competing with Inuyasha to see who could produce the most children.

Sharing pregnancy with Kagome had been fun. They went through all the ups and downs together. Kagome had been so helpful in caring for her young ones.

The girls in particular had latched onto her. Kagome might not provide the entertainment that Inuyasha and Shippou did, but she appreciated the girls in ways that the boys would never understand.

Today Kagome had been busy collecting herbs with Rin for Kaede who was busy elsewhere. Shippou had been at the kitsune inn taking exams. The girls might only be five but they were already as mature as she and Kohaku had been at that age.

Kohaku She sighed wistfully. Since he had gone off on his own his mission to become a taijijya she had seen little of either her brother or Kirara. She missed them both terribly.

She wandered toward the edge of the forest. Surely, they knew better than to go into the forest. The aura still shone brightly for all that could detect it

They had not gone in. Her skills had not eroded to the point that she could not track two girls and a little boy.

They seemed to be following him. Staying just out range. Someone was teaching them the old skills.

She had thought them too young to learn such things, but Kohaku had disagreed. After his own experience with Naraku he had arugued that they were never too young to learn.

If Father and Sango had not insisted that he learn to be taijijya he would not have known how to survive on his own. Sango had to admit that he was now as good as he had ever been.

Following the trail, she came to the stream. Her boy was sitting under a tree meditating. So cute The girls had dressed him just like Miroku. He looked like a miniature copy of his father.

Sango watched her boy for a moment. As long as he was safe, she hesitated to disturb his mediation. Now where were those girls?

She noticed movement in the bushes next to stream. Why had she forgotten to bring Hiraikotsu? She did not even have her sword to defend herself.

Her uniform was still back in the hut. She still had several pounds of baby fat to lose before she could fit into it easily. Miroku endlessly teased her about it until one day she had taken Hiraikotsu to him.

She was stirred from her reverie by rustling in the bushes. Moving toward her son, she broke into open just as her daughters emerged from shadows whooping and hollering.

Her son just had time to raise his staff before they pounced on him. Sango moved to intervene when all hell broke lose.

Shippou appeared out of thin air, a leave still attached to his head Kirara swooped down from the treetops with Kohaku on her back sickle chain in hand.

The girls seemed oblivious to what was going on around them. They soon had the boy down on the ground tickling them until he pulled the two girls off the giggling boy and demanded an explanation.

It was only then that she realized that her girls were dressed as taijijya. Kohaku had been secretly training the girls behind her back.

Babysitting had been a good excuse for a test of their skills. Shippou, Kohaku and Kirara had been watching them all the were never in any danger.

Sango herded her troops back home where she fed an eager group. All were properly contrite after a proper scolding.

Looking back, Sango could laugh about it. The girls had looked so much like her in their demon slayer outfits. Her son looked so much Miroku in his monk's attire.

It was strange to miniature copies of herself and Miroku, but she should not have been surprised. Her own hero had been her father. The happiest days of her life when he had passed Hiraikotsu and Kirara to her


	101. Let It Shine

Title Let It Shine

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt "And as we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same." by Nelson Mandela

Word Count 500

Warning none

Summary Kohaku dedicates his life to letting Kikyou's light shine through him

To his sister, he was a mystery. Going to off to slay youkai, like some knight errant. He did not understand the old ways the way she had. Demon extermination was a trade which one learned from birth. She had been the best, but she gave it all up gladly to be a wife and mother.

She had hoped that Kohaku would be her little brother again. Get the chance to grow up and be a boy again. They had rushed him into the fray too earlier. As a result he had been the weak link with the weak spirit whom Naraku had exploited to kill her father and their clan.

But he was not interested in playing anymore. He had been to the depths of hell and knew what the face of evil looked like. Too often it had been his face. Only when he met her did he find peace and the hope of redemption. Even if it meant dying for her.

He wished he had been with her at the end. Maybe things would have been different if he had been there. Maybe she would have died. He knew that was wishful thinking. Inuyasha told him that she was smiling at the end and had gone to a place where no one could harm her again.

Her last words to Inuyasha still haunted him. " I will always watch over you." Would that she had said those words to him. She had redeemed his life and given it back to him. He owned it to her to see that when she looked down on him she would be proud of him and all that he had become.

As Kohaku grew Sango dreamed that someday Kohaku would find someone like she had found Miroku. Someone he could settle down with someone and live next door. Maybe someone like Rin. His dreams were not filled with Rin. They were filled with Kikyou.

Kikyou was the light in his life. She had given him something to live for when he had nothing. Her light had become his life. He could not dishonor her. Her cause became his cause. Her crusade, his crusade.

Kikyou had stood alone bow in hand fighting the youkai as guardian of the Sacred Jewel. It was her light which had killed Naraku. Could he do less with she had given him? He must be the champion of humanity against the youkai.

He bowed and clapped at Kikyou's grave Swinging up on Kirara, some of the grave yard dust raised a cloud in the air. A little extra protection could not hurt. He tucked a piece of Kikyou's miko garb under his collar. His lady's honor should not be soiled.

He waved his new weapon to the crowd below and sailed into the sunset. It seemed to the onlookers as if he disappeared into a pure light at that moment. As if Kikyou's light had suddenly come to earth in full radiance, but of course that was impossible.


	102. Marked to Market

Title Marked to Market

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Market (inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Miroku finds that his needs outstrip his stolen goods

He had not started out to be a thief. It just seemed to evolve from his life style. He had needs that needed to be satisfied. Women, food, drink, lodging. All these things cost money. Being a monk, he had not been raised to work by the sweat of his brow. Mushin raised him to use his wits.

And use them he did. Wherever he found an innkeeper or merchant with money, he would create a need for his services. It did not matter if there was an actual curse or youkai in the house, he could make it appear so. While he was driving out the evil spirits he would help himself to their goods

The problem was that his needs outstripped his assets. The more he stole the more he had to steal. No matter how much he stole, the price he received for the goods was only a fraction of their value. Being stolen goods, he could not sell them on the open market. He could only sell them on the black market.

Somewhere along the line his life had taken a wrong turn. He had started as a novice monk, trying to help people while he searched for Naraku to end his curse. Now he was caught in an endless cycle of theft and, sale of stolen goods on the black market. With his lifestyle he soon depleted his funds requiring him to steal again. Not the life he envisioned when he set out from Mushin's temple.,


	103. With a Little Help From My Friend

Title With a Little Help from My Friend

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt P 18 (ib4y)

Word Count 290

Warning none

Summary Miroku chooses Hachi over Kagome

Miroku sighed as he listened to Hachi wailing for Miroku to save him. He should have known better than to assign a task with any degree of risk to the tanuki. As much he bullied and abused Hachi, he really was fond of him. Mushin would never forgive him if something happened to Hachi.

To save Hachi meant using his wind tunnel. He would have to stop and release the girl he had kidnapped. Already he was regretting his decision. If it had been anybody but Hachi he would have abandoned them in a minute. As it was he still had the girl's iron cart and the huge shard of the sacred jewel, she had been wearing around her neck.

As beautiful as the girl was naked, she was just another girl. Beautiful girls were a dime a would just have to find another girl. Finding girls had never been hard for him. .As cowardly as Hachi was, there was only one of him. It would not do to have him die. What would do the next time he needed someone to send on a suicide mission? Only Hachi was more afraid of him than death?

He had promised to save Hachi. As little as his promises meant especially in Hachi's case, Hachi might hesitate to help him next time. That would mean extra beatings to make him do what Miroku wanted. Eventually the tanuki might find a way to avoid him. That would not do. He would put aside his love of women and save Hachi. The sacrifice's one had to make for one's friends. Now if it had been a choice between Jewel Shard and Hachi he would have missed Hachi, but one must have priorities.


	104. Redemption

Title Redemption

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt I19 (ib4y2)

Word Count 500

Warning none

Summary Kokaku finds redemption in Kikyou's crusade

He should be afraid of her. She not Naraku represented the greatest peril to his life. He knew that he was the last great prize. His shards represented the last shards which Naraku did not than Kouga's

Naraku was only toying with him. He knew that he could take the boy's life whenever he wanted His life had been in Naraku's hands ever since he had given his memories of his father's murder

Kikyou purified him through his shard. He knew that she was only doing so to turn him into the ultimate weapon against Naraku, but he did not care. If Kikyou needed him to die to purify Naraku he would do so willingly

Not that he wanted to die, somehow it seemed like the best way to redeem himself. If he could just kill Naraku with his dying breath then he could meet his father in the after life having gained revenge against the person who caused Kohaku to kill his father.

He was finally at the peace that he gained by allowing Naraku to take away his memory of the events surrounding his father's death. He was fully aware of what he had done. Now he knew what he must do to redeem himself.

He would like to live with his sister, but he could not. Being with her reminded him of what he had done to her and his father. Only through his sacrifice could she be made whole.

They were the walking dead. People killed by Naraku whose only goal was to gain revenge against the one who killed them. Only then could the two of them find peace in the afterlife.

Kikyou asked nothing of him but his life. She did not blame him for what he had done. He did not blame her for what she intended to do with him. Together they found a purpose in death that they never had in life.

They went into battle never knowing whether or not this would be the time that Kikyou would use his shard to purify Naraku. Always on edge never knowing when death might come.

It was only at night when Kikyou purified his shard that he found true peace. When she touched him, he was the innocent he had been before his visit to Hitomi Castle

He knew that she did not want to use him to destroy Naraku. She wanted to save him. It was when she was wavering in her resolve that he reassured her and allowed her to continue with her quest.

One day soon, they would face Naraku and. use Kohaku's shard to purify him and the Jewel. On that day they would be redeemed and their souls could rest in peace.

Until then all they could do was believe that all their efforts were not in vain, that their cause was just and that despite all that they had done through their sacrifice their souls could be saved.


	105. A Matter of Trust

Title A Matter of Trust

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt "Few delights can equal the presence of one whom we trust utterly." by George MacDonald

Word Count 662

Warning none

Summary Sango explains her trust in Miroku to Kagome

Kagome played with the twins and watched the baby while Sango prepared dinner. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. Sure, she had hoped that Miroku and Sango would marry and have children. Yet here they were right in front of her. Why could she not believe what her eyes told her?

Sango brought the food over to Kagome and was surprised at the look on her friends face " What is the matter Kagome?"

Kagome stated at her food. What was she to say that she expected to see Miroku and Sango acting the same way they did three years ago? That Sango did not insist on dragging the family along with Inuyasha and Miroku when they went on a youkai extermination. That she did not seem to be bothered by her husband's absence.

"How can you stand being away from Miroku so long?" She finally said

Sango looked at her quizzically then laughed. " You are just a new bride, Kagome. It was hard for me at first. I did go along with them until the twins began to slow me down. It has been more than three years. We really need the youkai exterminations to pay off in order to live"

Kagome looked skeptical " It's not that. Don't you worry about Miroku being on the road without you to watch over him?" .

Sango laughed " I thought you might say that"

Kagome was embarrassed "This is Miroku we are talking about. The man with a girl in every village. The man who grabs every woman's butt and asks her to bear his child. That Miroku"

"Simply put, Kagome. I trust Miroku"

"Why?"

Sango sighed "Because he risked his life so that we could live together. Because he is the only man I would ever want to be with. Because I love him."

Kagome once was sheltered by romantic illusions. "But Sango. You loved him when I knew you and you did not trust him with another woman any more than I trusted Inuyasha when he ran off to Kikyou."

Sango laughed. She remembered every time she had knocked Miroku out for his actions "I trust him"

"Why?' asked Kagome. As charming as Miroku was, she would never trust Miroku around another woman.

Sango stared thoughtfully and Kagome and finally replied " I don't know where it changed, but somewhere along the line Miroku earned my trust"

"Even around other woman?"

"Even around other women. I know that there are more beautiful women in this world, but I do not worry about Miroku running around with them any more"

Kagome looked doubtful so Sango continued. "He does not need another woman to bear his child anymore. I will bear as many as he wants and believe me he wants a lot. When we make love, I know that I really am special to him."

"I was just worried because he refused to give up other women when he promised to marry you that he would not give them up even after he married you" continued Kagome

Sango pondered her statements and answered " I am not sure what did it. Living together. Loving together. Having children together and raising them as our own. Somewhere along the line we built a bond of trust between us that I will always cherish. I know that we will truly be together until death. I cannot imagine being with anyone else. If you and Inuyasha have as much trust as Miroku and I have in each other, I know the two of you will be happy"

Kagome thought about what Sango saiid " How do you ever get used to them being away?"

Sango sighed " I never get used to it. I just keep myself busy so that I don't think about it and trust Inuyasha's brawn and my husband's brain to get them home safely"


	106. Shattered

Title Shattered

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Snow (ib4y2)

Word Count 480

Warning none

Summary Sango shatters Miroku's ice sculpture

A/N From the ending of Inuyasha: The Final Act

Sango stared at the ground where the snow sculpture of herself once stood. Destroying it was the only thing that saved him from equal treatment. How could he do such a thing? After all his words he saw her as sex object to be displayed to the world. He was lucky his head was still attached to his body.

Why couldn't he be the man she loved? The one who saved her. The one who told her that she was special. The one who touched her in the places she wanted to be touched instead of the lecher who touched her in the same manner that he touched all the other women whom he asked to bear his child

Miroku stared at his broken creation scattered over the ground. He had meant the sculpture as a tribute to Sango' beauty. It never occurred to him that she would be offended by it. He was lucky that she had been more angry at the sculpture than she was at him or that would be his head lying on the ground instead.

"Why, Sango.? I just wanted to show how beautiful you are to me, my little snow angel"

Sango was roused again by the sound of his voice and missed him by just an inch. " You turned me into another of the cheap floosies that you leave behind in every town. When the snow melted, your Sango would have melted too, leaving only a puddle behind. I do not intend to become a puddle for you. I don't go all gooey and melt at your touch"

Miroku decided to try diplomacy. "Sango dearest. That is why I made your likeness out of ice to show your strength. I would never sculpt another woman. You are the only woman for me. All the others mean nothing."

Sango was not appeased by his words " I am sure that all the women you asked to bear your child thought that they were the only . They just did not see you flirting with every woman or girl you met. I am sure that they thought they were special too."

Miroku knew that he was treading on dangerous grounds. He had already made his marriage proposal so he could not ask her to bear his child. There was only one last bullet in his gun which he had been saving for their wedding day. He grabbed in his arms and kissed until it seemed that she might melt.

Sango broke gasping. She looked at Miroku He really was sorry, but she wanted to hear more of his apology. She whispered in his ear. " That was a good start, but I want to see you grovel before I accept your apology."

Miroku grinned. Making up was always fun. It made him want to make Sango angry so that they could make up all over again.


	107. How To Save A Life

Title How to Save A Life

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Early Grave (inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 246

Warning none

Summary Sango bring Kohaku to his father's grave

Somehow she thought that bringing Kohaku home and showing him that the graves of his friends and family would bring him back to her. It was clear that Kohaku was not responding as she had hoped

Seeing the way the Inutachi buried taijiya convinced her that they could be trusted with the secret of the Shikon no Tama. It was the main reason she had followed them.

Watching Miroku gather the remains of the father and their companions convinced her that he could be trusted to care for her heart. It was one of the main reasons she had accepted his proposal.

She hoped that the same would be true of Kohaku. If he could see that father and the rest of the taijiya were all resting peacefully, he would realize that he had something to live for instead of atoning with his own life.

To Kohaku the graves were stark reminders of what he had done. To him the only way he could atone for his sins was by giving his life to kill Naraku. Instead of getting her brother back, he seemed farther away than ever.

She vowed that he would not join the rest of the taijiya before she did. Naraku would die for what he had done to her friends and family. They were the last of the taijiya. She had a duty to her ancestors to kill Naraku and save Kohaku. It was the least she could do for him.


	108. The Cursed Hand

Title The Cursed Hand

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Open and Close (Inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 247

Warning mention of character death

Summary Miroku's son is born

Miroku stared at his son. The birth of a son was something he dreaded and hoped for from the time he watched his father walk to his death. He knew now what his grandfather and father felt when their sons were born.

The son was to be the person who succeeded to their vendetta against Naraku if they were not able to kill him before they died. By creating a son, they knew that they might be condemning that son to an early death.

His own quest to find a woman to bear his child had begun in earnest after he set out on his own.

Every woman had been asked no matter how old or young because he never knew when he might be sucked into his own wind tunnel.

He looked at his own hand. The beads were gone. The wind tunnel was gone. He had lived to see the birth of his son knowing that he would still be here to see his son grow up.

The new born reached out a finger and grasped his own. Miroku examined the boy's hand. He was perfect No evidence of a wind tunnel. His boy would never face a future balancing on the edge of a knife.

Instead, he would show his son that "cursed hand" had more than one meaning. After all he could not have a son of his who had the future in front of him not knowing the ways of the world.


	109. Wee Beasties

Title Wee Beasties

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt 25I-B (ib4y2)

Word Count 718

Warning none

Summary Miroku finds a fellow travler

.

It was the lure of gold that brought them here to Odawara. The House of the Houjo. Rumors of a monster that threatened the most powerful daimyo in the Kanto. Normally, Miroku preferred to keep a low profile, but easy victories over small pests had given him an abnormally high opinion of his own abilities.

If he could not handle it there was always Inuyasha He had taken down two daiyoukai with his Backlash Wave. His Meidou could now send people to hell. His dragon scale Tessaiga could destroy a beast without actually cutting it. If worse came to worse, Inuyasha could cut its head off. That seemed to be his attack of last resort. Nothing survived Tessaiga.

His job was selling and soaking the suckers. The daimyo was simply the biggest to date. As he listened to the tale of the beast that was threatening the daimyo he began calculating what he could charge him. The Houjo had gold and silver Real money. Not bales of rice that had to be resold at a steep discount.

The daimyo told them a tale of woe. The beast came yearly demanding its share of the land taxes

This year's rice crop had been poor. He feared that if he did not come across with the required payment that the beast would make him and his people pay with their lives. Inuyasha was irate. They had seen youkai rape and pillage before. No matter what knd of beast might face them. It would get past them. All Miroku could see was the gold waved in front of his nose.

The reality had been something completely different. The beast was a nine tailed daiyoukai kitsune who had long ago made a bargain with the Houjou to protect the rice crops from the Kensihins of this world. Invaders had come and gone, but the rice still grew and thrived. So long as they had rice, the Houjou would never lose their power.

The Houjou wanted to have their cake and eat it too. They were so greedy that they thought that if they found someone who could beat the daiyoukai, they would not have to pay for protection anymore. When Miroku and Inuyasha showed up on their doorstep looking for work, they seized the opportunity to take care of the daiyoukai once and for all.

When the daiyoukai appeared to receive his cut, the daimyo refused. Miroku stood forth from the shadows and was struck dumb. This was no oni to be killed with one swipe of Inuyasha's sword. The power of this one equaled Sesshoumaru. To fight him was suicide. Miroku had only been willing to risk his life for Sango. Certainly not for the daimyo.

As a man of reason, he was eager to find a way out of their dilemma without fighting. Once he realized who Inuyasha was, the daiyoukai was prepared to be reasonable. The offer of protection he made to Inuyasha was a repayment of an old debt to Inuyasha's father. Miroku was a completely different matter.

He owed Miroku nothing. Miroku had opposed him and was lucky to escape with his life, but the ex monk intrigued him. Here was a man who made his living swindling other people. A man after the daiyoukai's own heart. This man should have been born a kitsune. Miroku's love of wine, women, and money was music to his ears. Here was a man he could use to his own advantage.

Instead, of fleecing rich lords by defeating weak youkai, he offered Miroku the chance to make serious coin. Doing the business for the kitsune court. In exchange Miroku would receive a piece of their action. It was an offer that Miroku could not refuse. When he and Inuyasha returned home, Inuyasha carried with him more riches than either of them had ever seen.

Even now the daiyoukai remembered that day fondly. When his friend Miroku died he would miss him. Miss all the stories. All the good . All the profitable ventures that they engaged together. Miroku had steered him to all the best inns and best women and gave him advice on how to have both for a song. He had to give the man his due. Miroku was more kitsune than he ever would be.


	110. Wasted On the Way

Title Wasted On the Way

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Vice (Inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Miroku drowns his sorrows

"What a waste" thought Miroku. Considering all the risk he had gone to divest the lord of his ill-gotten gains, he had managed to squander the pittance he had received for the goods from the black marketeers in one evening at the geisha house.

The food had been bad, the sake watered and the women fat and untrained. Was there no honor among thieves? He had least had justice on his side. The Lord had been squeezing his vassals to fatten his purse in times of strife.

As he had no way of returning the monies to the vassals he was forced to reduce his winnings to ready cash so that he could continue his search for Naraku. Now all he had to show for his endeavor was a shard of the sacred jewel that he had taken from the weasel.

Too bad he could not have taken the young woman from whom he had stolen the huge fragment of the sacred jewel. He loved women, but one had to have priorities. The choice was to steal the woman or the Jewel. At least he had obtained a getaway vehicle in the bargain.

Now all he had from his last two endeavors were sacred jewel fragments. Nothing to do but drown his sorrows. Tomorrow would be another day. There would be women to bed, lords to fleece and jewels to recover. He had only one real goal. Slaying Naraku to break the curse. Everything else was just flotsam and jetsam,


End file.
